Trance
by NorthWest9
Summary: "See, heres the funny part. I actually thought I liked you. And it's so stupid! Because you can't even bare to be in the same room as me, let alone keeps your hands off that bloody slag when she's around!" she screamed, tears rolling as she threw the phone at him just as Paul ducked. "I'm sorry!" "Sorry doesn't cut it! I'm leaving and I never want to see you again!" PaulxOC imprint
1. Chapter 1 : Stranger Times

Trance  
Chapter One : Stranger Times

Chapter Playlist : I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift 'Red'

_Life doesn't always hand you lemons... sometimes, it hands you prunes. Then, you can try and make lemonade. But you'll fail. So, you'll have to make prune juice, but no... nobody likes friggin' prune juice. So, while you desperately search for the right answer for it to all make sense again... eventually, you'll be forced to give up, you'll give in, and as the depression sets in... someone will make it better._

_Someone will show up, and bring light back to the shittiest of days, and make you happy again. _

_Someone... like me... will show up, and pour your prune juice down the drain... _

_Someone... like me... will show up, and be the greatest addition to your life... _

_Someone... like me... will replace your prune juice... and break open the whisky._

_Someone... like me... was currently, very, very pissed off at the stupid prick with all the prunes._

"Jesus kid, if you tell me one more time about how adorable Claire is when she's playing with her Barbie Dolls, I will pesonally rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. And I will watch, with great pleasure, as you suffocate and beg for help." Paul growled as they dove out of the truck at Emily's and all but ran towards the house as the smell of food wafted out through the open windows.

"Whatever..." Quil smirked as the others laughed and shook their heads. Paul's irritation becoming even more entertaining with each passing day.

Despite the irritation rolling of Paul, the others couldn't help but be pleased with the outcome of the day. It was surprisingly warm for being May, normally, even this late in the year it was still a little cooler out. But the boys weren't complaining, considering cold weather normally meant bad news for the wolf pack.

"Paul, Quil, Embry..." Sam nodded towards them as the three joined the rest of the pack in the large kitchen Sam and Emily recently had re-done to meet the needs of being a packed house seven days of the week.

"Call, Ateara..." a familiar voice smirked from the other side of the room as the trio turned just in time to catch the rest of the pack, some of the elders, and the imprints... Brady, Collin, Jake, Nessie, Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth, Claire, Sue and Billy sat scattered around the house, most in the living room, making themselves at home as most times they did.

Paul couldn't help but smirk as he watched the boys with their imprints. It was sick, he didn't think it was fair that this had to happen to them, it didn't seem right. Who cared about carrying on the wolf gene? He could do that with anyone, why did have to be someone special? What difference does it make? What if he'd be happier with someone else... with someone he met already.

It wasn't as if it had to be someone Quileute, that was obvious just looking at Nessie and Jake. It just didn't seem right, so what if they were happy to meet their imprints... he could be just as happy meeting anyone else... anyone normal.

Paul huffed again as he plopped himself down beside the boys on the couch with a smirk, just as a tinkling laugh echoed throughout the house as the cooler breeze brushed in through the opened back door. Carrying through the house an intoxicating scent, something like Oranges, mint, and the slight scent of whiskey... it seeped through the house like a plague as Paul's attention was immediatly drawn to the scent. It was different, unique... it was intruiging.

"It was bloody brilliant it was Em... one of the greatest things I've ever seen." a soft, accented voice called through the room as Emily's familiar laugh filed through behind it. "My God... when we were in Montana, I spent three weeks learning to barrel race with some of the best looking horses I've ever seen. And in California, we lived it up with the best beach life, my God on the sand everyday, boating, swimming... Flordia, I learnt how to suft and water ski, and in Colorado we were base jumping, after that in Arizona we were dirt racing... then I spent six months in Chicago working on some cars we found down in Indiana... and Minnesoda, Lords... we spent a month in a resort out by St. Paul skiing and snow boarding." she replied excitedly as Emily chuckled and wrapped her arms around the small, blonde woman.

"It's good to see you again Samantha." Emily whispered as she wrapped the young girl in a hug once more, a smile still on her face. The young woman simply laughed and shook her head, a grin on her face as she relaxed into Em's warm embrace.

"Oh, boys!" Em grinned as the rest of the boys that had filed in after gave the mother hen a small smile and a wave.

"Well I'll let you get back to yer party there love... I just stopped in to say hello." the younger blonde smiled, giving Emily a one armed hug as the beautiful Quileute woman smiled and pulled her in close.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Em asked, welcoming as always as the girl chuckled and shook her head.

"Seems like you have enough people to entertain here Em... I'll talk to you later... I'm just off the reserve anyways, I'm rentin' a place down on Stoney Creek road. Just outside of the trees down by the beach I think... You'll have to stop in one of these days, she's suppose to be a real beaut that one." she smiled as Emily walked her to the front door and waved as she left, shutting the door behind her.

"Well she seems real sociable..." Quil smirked as Claire bounced happily on his lap just as Emily walked back into the living room, a smile on her face as her fiance wrapped his long, tanned arms around her midsection, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Kinda in a rush to get out of here." he added as Paul smirked.

_Can't exactly blame her..._ he smirked as Emily smiled and shook her head.

"Samantha's not always been the best as meeting new people..." she said rather fondly as Paul smirked... he could tell. She wouldn't even look into the room when she walked back through towards the door. _Snobby little bitch... _

"How the hell can she afford to go all those places?" Seth demanded as Emily shot him a reprimanded look. "What?" he asked innocently as Emily smirked and shook her head. "I can't help it, wolf hearing..." he grinned as she chuckled and pressed her lips to Sam's cheek as he released her and returned to the chair beside Billy's as they continued talking about some old legend.

"Sammy's family was always really wealthy." Em began explaining as Seth and the others listened with mild interest. More so trying to be polite then anything. "Her mother's sister, married my cousin... but when she did, the family disowned her because she ran away. When she sent them a letter telling them she was married and expecting two years later, everyone turned against her." Emily explained threw the opening in the kitchen into the living room as she pulled a batch of muffins from the oven. "Samantha was still pretty young then..." she added as she continued to pull out another rack full of cookies. The smell making the boys drool in the room over.

"Yeah... because I'm twenty eight now, and she's twenty five." Emily smirked. "Anyways, her and her brother were the only ones that came over to visit her after the incident... that's when I met Sammy."

Paul relaxed further into the couch as he watched the food with mild impatience. "You had to love her adventurous nature... she just wanted to be everywhere all the time. But the two got along really well. They were a really close family. Her grandparetns died about four or five years ago when she was in Afghanistan... she worked for the Royal Brittish Army. Then, about two years ago, she was in a brutal car accident on their way home from picking her up from the airport. Sam dragged both of her parents' bodies from the car, and then called the police. But both her parents and grandparents were worth billions. So she took the last year or two and went state hopping... as you heard Seth... and now she's in Washington..." Emily smiled as she called all the imprints in to get their food first.

"She's a good kid... a little crazy at times... but still good." Em chuckled as she began loading food onto her plate when a sudden knock on the door pulled her away. Setting the food back on the table, she followed Sam to the front door to see Samantha's small figure standing behind the door.

"Uh, hi..." she grinned slightly, scratching the back of her head awkwardly as Sam and Em chuckled slightly. "So, my battery died, and I was wondering if someone could give me a boost?" she wondered as Emily called on Embry.

"Embry will give you a boost from his truck..."

"Actually, that's Paul's truck..." Sam smirked as Paul yelled from inside the house.

"Embry can do it!" he yelled out quickly, completely transfixed with the game they had turned on to distract them from the food they couldn't eat yet, as Embry shot him a dirty look and the older wolf just shrugged and turned back to the game. "He said he wanted to!" he threw in quickly after as Embry gave him a shot in the arm before he headed towards the door with a sigh.

"You're just lucky she's hot." he hissed as Paul smirked and shook his head.

"Maybe you'll get lucky." he grinned as Embry shook his head.

"Maybe yea won't..." a smirking voice called through the living room as an unimpressed Samantha stood glaring at the two.

"That was all him blondie..." Embry defended as Paul smirked and shook his head. Leave it to Embry to be scared of a five foot nothing foreigner.

"Come on Behemoth, I'd love to get home." she smirked as Embry shrugged his shoes on and followed her out the door.

"What a pussy." Paul smirked as the others turned to him with a confused expression.

"What?" Jared asked with a smirk as Paul grinned and shook his head.

"Afraid of little short stack out there."

"I don't know Paul... I don't think she'd be afraid to kick his ass..." Quil smirked as Paul chuckled.

"Yeah... if she could reach it..."

* * *

:O

Review?!

Four reviews = Chapter Two!


	2. Chapter 2 : Friendly Ties

Trance  
Chapter Two : Friendly Ties

Chapter Playlist : Gotta Be Somebody - Nickleback

* * *

scigeekgirl - MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER! congratulations, you know hold the most special place in my heart for this story so far... you're AWESOME! glad you like it so far, a little scared to see if it'll actually liveup to your expectations, and i hope it will. review again! you're my new favorite... number 1...

Allways-happy - always happy? are you sure? like always happy... like you have dreams about rainbows and all that good stuff? You, i'll be watching very closely... you're review made you seem really happy, so i'll definitely have to make sure you live up to your name... anyways, glad you like it... or for that matter 'love it love it love it'... ;p lol hahaha, that made my day... and review again!

Lovelostx.x - you have a very unique penname... i like it ;p lol and it's just getting good? Well i hope it's still good in this chapter... review again! can't wait to see what you think!

Paige-Rawr - favorite penname of the day... updated updated updated ;p now it's your turn... review!

iBs - favorite confusing penname... love it! and im glad, i had so much trouble with the summery! I wasnt sure if I wanted to do a little blurb, or an actual summery of the story... i think i wrote it and re wrote it about a dozen times befroe i just submitted it and hoped it catch some eyes... and it did! some very favourable ones too! i mean, it's just brilliant! love itttttt! lol im glad the summery's not horribly horrible ;p lol REVIEW!

bajita - favorite favorite... and i love your penname... it's pretty badass... just sayin... and if you loved th epack banter, im sure you'll love the rest of this... got some arguing/pack banter... a little... maybe a teenie bit.. but there's still some there ;p lol REVIE AGAIN!

****WARNING - this chapter has some swearing... sorry to virgin eyes! I love you all!****

* * *

"You could have went out and helped her Paul, asshole..." Jake smirked as Paul scoffed and shook his head, heading out the back after thanking Emily for the meal as they ran out to start patrolling for the night.

"What? It's not my problem... she should have bought a new battery... hell maybe even a new truck if she's as rich as Em says she is." he scoffed as they ditched their shirts, shoes, and pants, leaving them at the back of Sam and Emily's house before phasing and taking off into the trees. Running in silence for a moment first until pictures of Nessie and Jake flooded into Paul's mind.

_Would you please try and contain yourself... for fuck's sake man... really?_

_Come on Paul... you know I can't help it._

_Whatever... just, I don't know... think of something other then her. I've had enough of imprints for the night._

_Come on Paul, what do you really have against imprinting?_

_It's completely unfair... I mean, who really wants to have their life planned out for them? They choose if we're wolves, who leads us, and who we have to spend the rest of our life with? It's completely unfair... we didn't even get a say in this ourselves!_

_Paul, you may not like it now, but this IS a gift... it's important._

_Yeah, well I'm just waiting for something good to come out of it._

_What is this really about? I mean, have you found someone you really like? Because the elders told us not to get close to outsiders... it'll only make things harder._

_No, I just... I don't know... It's stupid._

_Oh God... don't tell me you imprinted..._

_No! What the hell gave you that idea dumbshit?_

Paul huffed angrilly as he stretched his legs to go further, propelling himself down the outskirts of La Push as he cautiously checked the air for any signs of something unwanted in the area. The only scent flooding his scenes being the usual moisture full air from the water, and the thick smell of moss and rotting wood from the forest.

_You're afraid you'll never imprint... that you'll get stuck alone._ Jake taunted as Paul growled warningly as Jake chuckled and shook his head distainfully, disbeleiving at what he picked apart from Paul's raging thoughts.

_The big bad werewolf... just doesn't want to be alone... and here we thought, the great womanizing Paul Lahote hated having the choice taken away from him. Didn't like not being able to have a different girl every night... and all this time, you just wanted to imprint. That's so cute._ he mocked as Paul rounded and started running straight for Jake's location. Using Jake's eyes and ears to pinpoint exactly where he was.

_I'll show you fuckin' cute junior_. Paul hissed as he tackled a still chuckling Jacob to the ground, teeth bared and ready to tear a strip off of the younger wolf. Rage blinding his every thought as Jake couldn't help but inwardly smirk.

_Face it Paul... you want it. _he smirked as he began to fight back. The two circling round one another, sizing one another up, trying to figure eachothers greatest weakness... just as Jake made the first move, lunging for Paul's throat as he dodged Jake's attack and sent them both barreling down the side of the hill.

_Your an asshole Black... you know that's not true..._ he growled out as this time, Jake's shot made a direct hit as Paul winced at the cut now grazed across his shoulder.

Returning the favour... Paul lunged back and clamped his jaws around Jake's neck.

_But YOU know it is Paul... _he shot back as Paul clentched his jaws tighter together.

_That's a god damned lie Black... now take it back!_

_Or what?_

_I'll snap your useless neck in half!_

_Paul, Jake... phase, take the rest of patrol off, we'll talk about this later. Quil and I will take the night from here._ Sam's voice flooded though their heads as Paul all but spat Jake out, glaring at him through is wolf eyes as Jake growled back at him, receiving a reprimanded look from Sam as they both shared a joint look of anger and frustration. Irritation running thick through everyones minds as Quil scoffed and shook his head.

_Damned assholes, can't even run a friggin' patrol for one night._ He hissed before taking off running, doing his rounds about La Push as Paul scoffed and shook his head. It's not like he had much better things to do... sit around and play tea patry with Claire? Because _that_ would be fun.

_Paul..._ Sam's warning voice called out through his head as Quil's irritation rolled across the reserve in angry waves.

_Keep your dirty fucking paws outta my head Black... you don't know a damned thing._ he hissed as Jake growled and took off in the opposite direction towards the trees, running back to Sam's place to grab his clothing.

With an angry howl, Paul rounded in the other direction, and began running towards his small house that backed onto the woods. After his mom had left with her boyfriend, moving to his house outside of Oregon, Paul had the place to himself. So he usually left an old pair of sweats outside encase he just wanted to get into the house after patrol at night.

With a sigh, Paul phased and pulled his pants on. He was twenty seven, with no girlfriend, no life, no plans set in stone, working in a garage on the reserve. He spent fifty percent of his time running around as a big ass wolf, and as far as he was concerned, there wasn't anyone out there that _could_ make him happy. The fact that almost everyone it seemed was imprinted, happy, and knew what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives, Paul felt more conflicted then ever.

It was sickening, the very idea that Paul could have anyone he wanted, but would never really be happy with any of them, no matter what anyone said, no matter what he had thought, or convinced himself otherwise... he'd never be really happy until he found the one. And there was a better cance that he never would. It was undeniable, if he hadn't found her now, maybe he never would.

Flipping the lights on in the small, modern, and brightly lit house, he sighed and fell on the plush couch in the living room, flipping the television on as he relaxed into the soft cushion.

With a heavy sigh, Paul stretched with a smirk relaxing just as a familiar sound echoed throughout the house... the doorbell, "For fuck's sake..." he hissed as he stood up, muted the tv, and walked to the front to open the door, he was more then surprised to see the small chick that had just been at Emily's not a few hours before. Eyes down, staring at the paper infront of her as she sighed and shook her head.

"'Scuse me, I'm lookin for Stoney Creek Road... could you tell me how to get there from here?" she asked, her eyes still glued to the paper as Paul yawned and stretched, rubbing the accumulating sleep out of his eyes as he desperately tried not to throw her from his front porch, considering the fact that Emily would most likely behead him.

While she was distracted, Paul had the perfect oppertunity to size her up. Small chest, small hips, long legs, blonde hair, slightly tanned skin... and not completely his type. She looked around 5'5, maybe smaller, and that was probably the only thing he found attractive about her over all body. Forget her face, she was just a twig... he liked small girls, but not peices of paper. She'd probably blow away if the wind got any stronger. He could see slight muscle through her tight pants and long sleeve shirt, but she was all skin and bones despite her built figure.

"Eh? Do you know how ta get there? Cause this damned map is fucked... American's can't give direction worth shite..." she cussed as Paul smirked and held in an amused chuckle, she was as bad as the pack boys for swearing.

"Yeah, okay... uhh, head straight down this road, take a right, follow that until your first left, and that'll be Stoney Creek." he said as she nodded, eyes still on the paper.

"Thanks-"

"Yup." Paul replied, and before she could ask another question, or even see who she was talking too, Paul had shut the door and turned the front light off, retreating back to the couch as he faintly heard her cuss him out in her cute little accent from the other side of the door.

With a smirk, he shook his head and collapsed into the waiting sofa, falling asleep almost immediatly after his head hit the cushion.

* * *

my god you guys are the best!

six reviews?! holy shit!

well things are going to start to get interesting the next few chapters, so enjoy!

five reviews = update ;p

happy friday...


	3. Chapter 3 : Good Old Times

Trance  
Chapter Three : Good Old Times

Chapter Playlist : Broken Crown - Mumford and Sons 'Babel'

* * *

lovelostx.x - so close... just so close... ;p lol why thank you... i love, but i also hate cliff hangers... hope you enjoy! ;p

allways-happy - ahh, i see... well i hope this story makes you happy... somewher ;p lol hahaha

Revenge Trigger - LOVE. YOUR. PENNAME! it is SOOOOOO badass... just saying. I'm so glad you like Samantha... I like her too ;p lol hahaha enjoy! oh, and review ;D

Chester-Grey - ohhh... lol but what fun would that be? looking at eachother so quickly? I don't think soooooooo ;p lol hehehe, anyways, you wanted to see what happens next, well... here you are ;D enjoy, and review again!

Paul laHOTte fan - oh my god, your penname is awesome! like, SO AWESOME! im glad you're so excited, i was pretty exctied too, im not kidding, this story was in my mind FOREVER and then i was like, damn, that would make a good story ;p hahaha i am so glad you think i got paul's character right, i wasn't sure if it was right or not, so im SOOOO glad it was somewhat accurate ;p hahaha thank you!

Paul laHOTe - aww, thanks! I love sammy as a character, she's so easy to write. I absolutely LOVE characters that are strong, and independent, and aren't absolutely 100% super model, but still have that natural beauty... love it! my actual friend, samantha, is exactly like Sammy, mind you, the character has my accent, not her's ;p lol hahaha but she's exactly the same, she's tiny, but built, she actually trained with cirque du sole (or however you spell it) as a contortionist. But she is SO pretty, but it's just natural ;p hahah anyways, hope you enjoyed! and review!

MrsMaynard - why thank you, and a happy saturday to you!

HermioneandMarcus - awww... thanks! i updated, you review! hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Sam, she doesn't know anyone else." Paul smirked as he walked into the house without knocking, immediatly heading towards the kitchen where the rest of the boys were seated. All watching with amusement as Emily was just about to pull the Imprint card and get any little thing her heart desired. Paul was just interested what it was this time that she was pining after. "I don't want her to be alone. Can I please just invite her. Please?"

"Emily, we only ever have the pack and the imprints there... this would be the first time." Sam sighed as the boys smirked and shook their heads, waiting for Emily to just lay it on him thick.

"Sam, we're not even telling the legends tonight. Please Sam... she's one of my oldest friends, and I don't want her to be alone. Everyone's just going to be eating and fooling around by the bonfire, they might even go swimming considering how warm out it is... Please Sam... I really want to see her... please... it'd make me happy." she begged as Sam stared at his soon-to-be-wife before nodding his head as she giggled and thanked him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as she ran towards the phone.

The boys smirking as Sam turned to them, a small grin etched onto his face, until he met the waiting grins of the pack. "Shut the hell up..." he spat, taking a seat at the table as the boys burst into laughter, everyone patting his back and teasing him as he sighed and shook his head. "No screwing around tonight boys. This girl doesn't know anything about La Push, and I'd perfer to keep it that way." he sighed as the boys smirked and shook their heads, still disbeleiving as Quil, Seth and Leah stood and walked out the back door to begin the morning patrol.

"Don't look to happy there Sam, Paul might get jealous." Jake chuckled as Paul shot him a dirty look and gave him an angry shot in the arm, more then likely fracturing a bone just before it could start to heal already.

"Go to hell Black." Paul spat as Sam, Jared, and the rest of the boys shared a joint look. Knowing immediatly how this was going to end for everyone.

"I would, but I probably couldn't handle seeing your fat ass ugly face there everyday." Jake smirked as he stuffed another of Emily's muffins in his mouth.

"What's this about now?" Embry asked with a smirk as Jake grinned and Paul cussed him out.

"Non of your fucking business-"

"Paul's wants-"

"Shut your damn trap Black before I punch it in..."

"You-"

"Good news!" Emily pronounced, skipping back into the room as Sam's face immediatly lit up as she smiled and set the phone back on the charger. "Samantha's down in Seattle, trying her luck at Wingsuit Sky Diving or whatever... crazy kid." she shook her head as Sam smirked. "But she said she'll be here tonight and if I wanted her to bring anything -so generous- I just told her to bring some drinks, maybe some pop, beer, juice for the younger ones..."

"Does she have a condition that just makes her want to do stupid stuff or what?" Brady asked, stuffing another peice of toast in his mouth as Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"No... but she was in the military, the air force I beleive... and I just think she likes the rush. I guess she met that Travis guy, who's last name sounds like the lunch meet... he races bikes around..."

"Travis Pastrana?!" Collin practically squealed as Emily nodded her head.

"Yeah, something like that... she spent a couple of days at his house. I guess she broke a bunch of bones, and got arrested, but she said it was fun... apparently."

"TRAVIS PASTRANA?!" was Collin's only reply as Paul scoffed and shook his head.

"She probably bribed him..." he scoffed.

"I don't know... he's pretty loaded himself..."

"Yeah... but she probably bribed him in _other ways_..."

"PAUL JAMES LAHOTE HOW DARE YOU!" Emily yelled as she smacked him over the head with her wooden spoon as he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I mean, is it just me, or does Emily sound like she had a fatass crush here?" Paul asked as Emily gasped and glared at him. "Might want to be careful there Sam, you might have some competition." he chuckled as his alpha glared at him along with his fiancee.

"Paul, I'll have you know she's a remarkable young woman." Em defended as Sam patted her arm reassuringly with a small smile.

"Em, nobody is that great... no matter what." Paul smirked. "Besides, if you talk about her anymore... I don't think I'll be the only one that's convinced you have a bromance, with your cousin... it's just plain weird." he shrugged, standing up as he sighed and headed for the front door again, planning on running down to Sam's privately owned mechanics shop to work on his little pet project.

He'd had bought the shop back a year or two ago with contributions from everyone within the pack. Everyone needed jobs back then, and everyone needed some form of income. Other then Seth and Leah, who most times worked for their Mom's diner to help out, the boys couldn't exactly just take any job.

"There is nothing wrong with being proud of your family... besides, she is NOT perfect. That child has the worst temper imaginable... I mean worse than Paul, and she can't keep a promise worth sh- anything." she corrected as the boys chuckled and shook their heads.

"Not to mention she has an IEP and an eating disorder-" she stopped suddenly, throwing her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my God I can't beleive I just said that, I'm so sorry... you weren't ment to hear that." Emily gasped as the boys shrugged their shoulders, they didn't see what the big deal was really... lets face it, they weren't really ones to judge.

"Eating disorder?... She definitely won't last long here..." Paul smirked as Emily smacked him again.

"Yeah, not that it'll be a problem... there's never any food left over anyways..." Brady chuckled as Emily smacked him with the wooden spoon she was holding too.

"No kidding, especially when Jared's around... fatass'll devour anything edible..." Seth grinned as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Including Kim." Collin chuckled as everyone burst out in laughter.

"Well shit, I'd love to see how this all works out when Jared hears the conversation over again later." Jake smirked as Seth grinned and nodded his head. He could be the sweetest kid ever, but Seth Clearwater loved a good scrap between his brothers.

"Just get Kim to use some of her imprint voodoo shit and we'll be fine." Paul smirked as Brady threw him another muffin as he got closer to the door. "I'll see you this afternoon." he offered with a smirk as the others waved him off.

Practically running out the front door, Paul stopped as he climbed into dark blue Chev and pulled out of the driveway. Deciding to stop down at the store to grab some lunch before getting to the shop. Paul had always loved cars, working on them, driving them, doing '_other things_' in them.

He had to smirk at the thought. His dad's old Mustang had gotten him threw his first date when he was fifteen... had also got him through his first 'everything else' when he was sixteen, still young, and with seventeen year old Katie Redstone. A loving memory he'd always share with his dad's old car. The community was tiny, everyone knew everyone... and everyone had known the car Paul's dad drove... whether or not that was a good thing, it was a story better left untold in his opinion.

But Paul still loved cars... the newer ones were flashy, and more then exciting... but the older cars were all American Muscle, and all American Pride, and he loved it.

Pulling into the reserve grocery store, Paul got out of the truck and walked into the store, surprisingly busy for a Friday morning... mind you, it was still 12:30, so everyone could have just quit work at noon. It was the week before May 24, so everybody was probably just practice partying this weekend.

Walking through the doors, Paul smirked as he made his way towards the back of the store. The department here made sub packs everyday, and most times, if the boys had to work, they'd just run through and buy out the lot.

"Paul Lahote... what a surprise." A soft, feminin voice called as Paul turned to see the one and only Katie Redstone pushing along a shopping cart with a pretty little smile on her plump lips.

That was one thing that Paul had always loved about Katie. Everything about her was plump... Big hips, big chest, big hair, and a big presense...

"Katie... long time no see." he smirked and stared down into her brown eyes. How many times had Paul just wished he could just imprint already. "What are you doing here? I thought you were living with your mom down in Michigan..." he grinned as she pulled her cart over towards him and paused, a smile still etched on her face.

"I'm moving back in with my dad. I got offered a spot teaching at La Push high for an internship for now. I finished school, so now I'm just subbing until I can get a permanent contract. The school here heard I was coming back, and they have a teacher out for the rest of the year on maternity leave, so I said yes..." she shrugged as Paul nodded his head.

"Cool..." he smirked... he didn't really care for the whole story, but he wasn't about to be rude to Miss Tall, Dark and Sexy standing before him. "Shouldn't you be in school now though?" he asked as she chuckled and shook her head.

"The kids have a PD Day..." she smiled.

"Ahh, the good old days, those were always my favorite..." Paul smiled as Katie scoffed and shook her head.

"You hated anything to do with school... you just wanted to get out of there." she smirked as Paul shrugged and gave her one of his signature crooked grins.

"Yeah, I guess..." he grinned as she sighed and looked back down to her cart.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked as she smiled. If Emily was bringing her pocket elf, then Paul was sure he could bring a friend too... besides, what were they gonna say? She's not allowed to be there because it was only pack allowed? He'd love to see how that one worked out.

"Nothing really... popcorn and a movie on my couch." she chuckled as Paul smiled and checked his phone, it was quarter to one now, she still had time to get ready and get to the beach tonight anyways.

"Look, we're throwing a bonfire cookout tonight on the beach with the rest of the boys. How about I come pick you up around 5:30 and you can be my date... just like the good old times." he grinned with a wink as she blushed and batted her eye lashes. One more thing Paul loved about her, she always did know how to catch someone's attention and keep it.

"Um... sure... sounds like fun." she smiled as Paul grinned. "Besides... I really did love the good old times." she grinned, her voice dropping as Paul could only smirk at the thought.

"How could I forget?" he grinned as she chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll see you tonight then Paul."

"I'm looking forward to it..."

* * *

:O EIGHT FRIGGIN REVIEWS!

YOU GUYS ARE BADASS!

six for an update?

love you all! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 : Dancing in the Sand

Trance  
Chapter Four : Dancing on the Sand

Chapter Playlist : Stay the Night - James Blunt

* * *

bajita - ooohhhhhhh... duh duh duhhhhhhh, bonfire... cat fight? damn... all coming up next chapter! ooohhhh! SO EXCITED NOW! cat fight! cat fight! cat fight!

kaylathedragonwitch - i LOVE dragons! omg, YOUR awesome... thanks girl! maybe lil more Samantha/temper/paul next chapter... read and find out! DUH DUH DUHHHH! ;p review!

HermioneandMarcus - thank you! ;p hehehe, rest of the bonfire follows after this too! :O hehe, review! end enjoy!

TheDarkSideWeHaveCookies - do you really have cookies? because i've been dissapointed before... ;p lol hahaha, thank you! glad you're liking it so far! review and enjoy!

Revenge Trigger - TRIGGY! why thank you, i love music at bonfires ;p lol and lil old katie and paul ;p hahaha review! and enjoy ;p

* * *

Paul pulled up on the beach at 5:50 to see that everything was already in full swing. Katie chuckled beside him as she looked out to see everyone scattered around the beach. Collin, Brady, Quil, and Claire were in the water, spashing eachother as they fought over a football, and Quil beating on the other two everytime they even thought about splashing Claire, who was happily playing in the shallow water.

Kim, Jared, Nessie, and Jake were all around the fire that had barely been burning for half an hour as Emily, Sue, Sam and Billy were all gathered by the food and the barbeque, laughing at something Billy had said about Sue's cooking.

"You're all so big!" she exclaimed, hopping down from the truck as Paul met her in the other side, taking her hand in his as he grinned at how right it felt. Her cooler hand, pressed into his large, warm one as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, well a lot has changed." he smiled as she nodded her head. Maybe he wasn't suppose to imprint... maybe he was just suppose to fall in love on his own. Not that he loved Katie, but he could see himself learning to love her for more then just their nights together.

"No kidding." she chuckled as Paul turned to see Sam and Emily both look over at the sound of an unknown guest, confused expressions gracing both their faces as Emily gave Paul a questioning look as he shook his head in the slightest, telling her that no, he hadn't imprinted... and at this, she gave him a dissaproving look before excusing herself and walking towards them, an obvious artificial smile on her face as she approached the two.

"Paul! About time you got here!" she smiled as Paul smirked and turned to his date, who was grinning as she looked between the two. "Hi! You must be Paul's friend..." she smiled as Paul inwardly cursed, now, Em definitely wasn't happy. "You're a pretty little one aren't you?" she asked with a chuckle as Katie smiled beside him.

"I'd hope so, to keep up with Paul here." she grinned as Emily obviously tried to hold her burst of laughter, for Paul's benefit of course. "I'm Katie Redstone... his date." she grinned as Emily took her extended hand and nodded her head, a knowing look passing over her as she smiled and directed her towards the food and the rest of the boys, telling her to make herself at home.

"Oh Paul, I have to grab the cooler out of the back, you won't mind will you?" she asked as Paul sighed and shook his head, sending Katie on her way towards the others at the fire as she immediatly recognized Jared and Kim, who were more then surprised to see her there.

"What is she doing here Paul?" Emily asked as Paul smirked and pulled the cooler from the bed of the truck. Her voice was neither angry, nor irritated, but it had the same demanding tone that normally lead to something more then just a simple question.

"She's my date Em." he replied with a smirk as she scoffed and shook her head.

"Did you imprint on her?" she asked as he shook his head and followed her slowly towards Sam, Sue and Billy by the picnic table topped and filled to the nines with all kinds of food.

"Why is she here?" she asked as Paul sighed and shook his head.

"What?"

"I said, Paul... for you're small ears... _why is she here_?" Emily demanded again.

"Why shouldn't she be?" he asked, smirking as he saw Kim trying to hold a conversation with Katie.

"Paul... excuse my language... but she was the La Push slut... everyone knew about her. It's really not that hard." Emily ground out as Paul couldn't help but force his obvious shock down at her harsh words. It wasn't often that Emily Young spoke so low of other people. Especially other women.

"Look, Emily... maybe I just wanted a date for once too. Okay? This doesn't mean I'm going to marry the girl... it's _not_ that hard Emily..." he growled back as Sam appeared right behind her within an instant, eyes hard and accusing. His two inches on Paul really adding up for his intimidating stance. But he wasn't all that worried, especially not with Emily here, and strangers so close.

"What's she doing here Paul? I know you didn't imprint... you wouldn't even be able to stand being _this_ far away from her if you were newly imprinted. So what's she doing here?" Sam demanded as Paul sighed and glared right back at his alpha.

"Look Sam, I already explained it to Emily... she's my date, she's here, for fun... nothing more." he spat as Sam sighed, shaking his head as Paul left the two and headed back towards Jared, Kim, Nessie, Jake and Katie... all around the smaller make shift campfire.

"What's going on stranger? You had me thinking you'd never come back to me." Katie grinned as Paul could feel Jake and Jared's eyes boaring into her as he smirked and took a seat directly beside Katie. Throwing an arm around her lazily as if he had done it a million times before, a smirk on his face as Jake stared at him with hard eyes, Nessie beside him desperately trying to hold up a conversation with Katie as she nodded her head, her eyes searching for something more in the answer.

"So what are you into Katie? Any sports... fashion... cars... movies... music?" Nessie asked with a smile as Jake pressed a kiss to her temple as she grinned and giggled slightly, swatting him away as she watched for the older girls answer.

"No, not really..." she offered with a shrug as Nessie nodded her head, almost trying not to look irritated with the girl.

"So... what about jobs? What are you intersted in?" Nessie asked again as Katie sighed almost annoyed at the younger girl.

"I'm teaching at the La Push highschool for now." she answered shortly as Ness got the picture, and quit asking her questions all together.

"So... what brings you back here Katie?" Kim asked with a kind smile.

"I'm just here for teaching." she answered again as Kim nodded, waiting for the rest of an answer, that never came.

"Ness, Kim... I think Em needs a hand setting the rest of the food out. Wanna give her a hand?" Jake asked with a grin as the two girls nodded all too keenly before standing to their feet. "Katie, did you want to give them a hand too?" he asked as both girls shot him a look before turning to see Katie's response.

"Actually, I'm good right here." she smiled as Paul grinned down at her. Obviously ignoring the looks both Jared and Jake were sending his way.

"I can't exactly complain either babe." he smiled as Katie giggled and Jake pretended to make gagging noises. Lucky for him, Jared quit laughing just intime for Paul's date to send him a playful glare.

"Jacob Black... you know I still remember when you had hair longer then mine." she teased as Jake smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "And Jared had a voice higher then mine too." she added as Jared glared at the girl and stood to his feet, nostrils flared and eyes flaming as his shoulders began to quake. Jake sprang to his feet immediatly after, placing a hand on Jared's shoulder as he released a steel grip on his arm.

"Come on Jared... let's go throw the Collin in the water." Jake offered as Jared scoffed and turned away, glaring at Paul as he turned and they both headed towards the group playing ball by the water.

"What's his problem?" Katie asked as Paul smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it babe..." he grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of her head.

"I miss this Paul..." Katie admitted as Paul desperately tried to hide his scoff. They never had this. They had one night stands... and hot hook ups in the middle of the night. She was always, always... just one call away. "I miss us..." she added in a whisper as Paul grinned.

"Just say the word..." he whispered as suddenly, unexpectedly, Katie reached up, wrapping an arm around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. Warm, full, and delicious as Paul grinned into the kiss. Missing the feeling of her soft skin under his touch... or any girl's soft skin under his touch for that matter...

"The word..." she whispered as he chuckled, grinning as he scanned the beach again. Finding the rest of the boys gathered around the biggest bon fire Paul had yet to see as Emily laughed, sitting beside a smaller, blonde haired girl. "Now... who is she?" Katie asked as Paul shrugged.

"I don't know... one of Emily's friends I guess. She just moved in down on StoneyCreek... she's staying here in Washington. I guess she's like batshit crazy though..." Paul shrugged as Katie stood and grabbed for his hands. The sun was setting, and everyone was now split gathered around the food and the far bonfire. "Shit their fire makes ours look like crap there babe... maybe we _should _head over. Besides, I'm getting pretty hungry anyways..." he laughed, following Katie over, their hands locked together as a different voice caught his ears.

"All right there darlin'... d'you know any... uhh... James Blunt?" the accented girl asked as an eight year old Claire gave her a funny look, a small grin playing on her lips. "Here... try this on for size then love." she grinned as Paul watched Jared stand behind Kim, wrapping his arms around her as she smiled up at him. A special glint in her eyes as she relaxed into his loving hold.

_Oooooh, Ooooooh, Oooooh, hey!_

_It's seventy two degrees,  
Zero chance of rain,  
It's been a perfect day  
We're all spinnin' on our heels,  
So far away from real  
In California_

As his eyes scanned on, he had to grin a little at the sight of Quil swinging Claire around as she giggled and screamed in delight to the strum of the chords played on the guitar. And not far from them, Jake was dragging Nessie around as she pranced elegantly on the sand, smiling as Jake whispered something in her ear as she laughed and continued dancing.

Emily and Sam sat side by side on the log to the left of the performer. Grinning as Sam draped an arm lazily over Em's shoulders, a smile on his face as the others sang and danced along.

"Hey..." he whispered in Katie's ear as she turned into him.

"My God Paul... she's tiny. I _have_ to know her secret! How can she stay so small?!" Katie demanded as Paul sighed. Why... couldn't she be like the others? Why... couldn't she just enjoy the moment?

"Um... she's got some eating disorder." he sighed angrilly, not even thinking about it as Katie gasped and shook her head.

"Oh thank God... I kind of figured... I mean, there is _no way_ she can stay that small and fit..." she smirked.

"Wanna dance?" Paul asked suddenly, cutting her off as he placed his hands on her hips and brought her's back to meet his own.

"Babe let's save it for tonight..." she whispered as Paul smirked... for once, he was not being completely sexual... he actually wanted to dance with his fine looking date.

"Whatever you say." he sighed.

_Just like the song on our radio set,  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed,  
But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head  
And it goes..._

_It this is what we've got  
Then what we've got is gold,  
It's shining bright and I want you,  
I want you to know_

_The morning's on it's way,  
Our friends all say goodbye,  
There's nowhere else to go  
I hope that you'll stay the night..._

* * *

you guys are awesome!

sooooooo, how are you liking katie? keep her around for a little while longer, or get paul and imprinting on the road already?

up to youuuu ;p

five reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 : Muzzle

Trance  
Chapter Five : Muzzle

Chapter Playlist : Dum Da Dum - Shawn Desmon

* * *

Lovelostx.x - oooooo I hate katie too, but she makes this story so much more dynamic i love it! damn, i just can't wait to bitch slap katie's character or something! She's so irritating ;p hahaha, review again! and i hope you like this chapter!

TheDarkSideWeHaveCookies - damn you... i want cookies

PuawaiT - that is a very unique penname, ;p but it's pretty awesome, not gonna lie. i like the way you think! and i know, the travis pastrana part, i still laugh reading that part! ha, just cracks me up! review again! tell me what you think should happen next and i'll see if your getting closer ;D

dallo33 - awww, thanks! and just wait until next chapter... :...

Revenge Trigger - why thank you, im not all that fond of katie either, but like i said... gotta have that one character everyone hates!

* * *

Paul smirked as he sat beside Jared and Katie as everyone gathered around the bon fire, plates full and Embry's truck radio playing in the background as everyone continued to talk and laugh._ Like one big happy family._ Paul smirked as he compared his plate to Katie's... she had a small amount of salad on her plate, and that was it.

"Yea might want to be careful there love, or it'll be me havin' ta give you a boost tonight." blondie laughed as she sat on the far side of Jared beside Kim, Embry following close behind as he grinned and shook his head. Handing her, her can of coke as he joined her and smirked.

"I don't know... that truck's all beast..." he grinned as she scoffed. "A couple of hours with the radio? Please... Won't touch her." he added with a chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked mildly interested as Paul scoffed. Like hell she'd know anything about what kind of truck he drove. Paul wasn't even sure if they _had_ cars where she came from.

"It's an '02 Ford..." he grinned as she gasped and feigned offence.

"I can't believe you drive a Ford... I don't know if I can even stand to talk to you anymore..." she smirked as Embry chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're a Dodge girl..." he grinned as she shook her head.

"I'm Chev girl..." she smirked as he gasped and pretended to faint.

"But you drive a Ford!" he called out as she shrugged and shook her head.

"Correction... that's my brother's truck. I'm just keepin' 'er warmed up for him until he gets back." she laughed while finishing off the food on her plate. "Besides, my car's out in storage in Washington... I had her delivered a few weeks ago." she grinned.

"What is it?" he asked, genuinely interested as she grinned and handed her plate to Emily with thanks as the older woman collected the rest from the others.

"When I was down Chicago, a friend of mine and I were working on a car we found in Indiana. We'd been shittin' around one day, when we passed an old farm with the car under a tarp at the back. Get this... turns out her husband bought it new back in the day, and never drove it, saving it for the son he never had. He died three years before, and his wife just wanted to get rid of it. We bought... a mint '69 Chevy Chevelle Hemi... SS, factory four speed on the floor, with factory power lock and air conditioning." she grinned as Paul could barely contain himself sitting a couple of feet from her.

Granted he had always been more of a Ford man himself, but a factory '69 Chevelle was more than impossible to find considering how fast they were raced. Within the 1/4 mile they'd be wrapped around a tree with one wrong twerk of the steering wheel.

"You're shitting me!" Embry exclaimed as he chuckled and shook his head.

"No word of a lie." she grinned, throwing up the scouts honour as Paul scoffed, how people got so lucky just killed him.

"Marry me?" he asked with a dreamy sigh as she laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know, you're a little on the weight side..."

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked incredulously.

"Well... that, and you can't exactly dance all that brilliant." she chuckled as he gasped and feigned offence and hurt.

"I'll show you who can't dance..." he smirked, standing to his feet as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up as Embry yelled for Collin to turn the radio up. "HA... check this out, I can move." he grinned as he grabbed her waist and hand and pulled her body towards his. "Can't dance my ass..." he smirked.

Paul watched as Embry horribly swung her around as she laughed and giggled at his expense. "_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister, on the radio stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know! Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss, a single thing you do, tonight..._" Embry sang out as Paul had to smirk at the girl laughing her head off before him.

"You suck!" she yelled out as her wrapped his arms around her torso and lifted her feet off the ground, swinging her round and round as her feet were propelled in the air as she screamed and laughed, Embry still singing obnoxiously loud.

Hearing the words fall from her lips, Embry froze and glared at her. Suddenly, within a short moment, he threw the small girl over his shoulder and ran towards the lapping water with a grin as she screamed and yelled at him, demanding he put her down. Ignoring her protest, Embry hit the water full impact and ran until he was at least four feet deep in before throwing her in despite her protests. "EMBRY CALL!" she screamed angrily as he laughed and splashed her as she dove on his back, sending him into the water as he tripped and fell.

Paul, Sam, Emily and the rest watched as Embry and Samantha fought back and forth before the younger blonde broke away and ran towards the shore. Katie had run back to the truck to grab her sweater, and while she was gone, he couldn't help but smirk as Emily sighed. "If only they were imprinted..." she sighed as Sam patted her back and shrugged.

"Maybe they'll be great friends." he offered as Emily sighed and smiled as the two hit the sand and started running, tripping every so often as their laughing increased.

"I know... but they'd be so cute together." she grinned as the two hit the sand by the fire, huffing and puffing as they laughed and fell into each other's sides, grins plastering over both their faces.

"You guys remind me of pre schoolers." Katie smirked as Samantha scoffed and shrugged her shoulders as Embry glared at her and shook his head.

"Bloody hell mate, you're hot." Samantha smirked as Katie joined Paul once more.

"Thanks, I do have that effect on women..." Embry grinned as he shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"My God Embry, why don't you just ask her out already?" Katie demanded from Paul's side as he smirked at his date, she reminded him of himself... she teased the boys just the same as he did. With a smirk on her face, Katie snuggled into Paul's side.

"What's your problem?" Embry demanded with a slightly harder look on his face as Katie scoffed and shook her head.

"Like really? Can you get anymore desperate?" she demanded with a smirk. "How long have you even known the girl?"

"We met earlier, Emily introduced us." he replied as Katie scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah... desperate... no doubt..." she smirked as Embry shook his head and stormed to his feet, pushing both Brady and Collin out of the way as he walked back over to the other group by the trucks just fuming.

"You need to put a bloody muzzle on that thing love, before ye get yerself into some real shite..." Samantha glared at Katie as she stood to her feet and shook her head, glaring at the two as she walked off after Embry.

"What's her problem?" Katie demanded as Paul sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, why don't we ditch and head back to my place?" Paul asked as he whispered into her ear with a grin on her face. "We can go have some fun." he grinned as she giggled and nodded her head.

"Let's go!' she exclaimed, jumping to her feet as she practically skipped towards his truck, Paul in tow closely behind, a growing smirk on his handsome face.

"Lead it the way."

* * *

ooooo... little tension going on there... if you like this chapter, you'll LOVE the next...

lil bit of IMPRINTING because i KNOW that's what y'all have been waiting for ;D

the claws are coming out... damn you katie...

FIVE REVIEWS! ;D


	6. Chapter 6 : Crazy

Trance  
Chapter Two : Crazy

Chapter Playlist : Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris ft. Florence

* * *

PuawaiT - catfight... maybe not this chapter... but perhaps another ;p hahaha definitly always like hearing from you, review again! and enjoyyyy

. - . . :) haha love that you love the chapter... review = update... HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER TOO!

greenwood101 - now that, my friend, is a badass penname... where did you even come up with that? Highschool? Hometown? Last name? Boyfriend's last name? Ex's last name? A Total Bitche's last name? am i close? ;P haha review again!

kreacher - AHHHH isn't kreacher the creepy house Golum thing from harry potter? :P

Yolo - YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE! DAAAAMN STRAIGHT!

Revenge Trigger - awww, i love you girl... you review ever chapter, and i litterally sit here and wait for your's until i update... ;p lol hahaha go samantha! wooooo... hahaha hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Junior... take yer mind off things... tell me..." shed pried as Embry smirked and sighed, resting his back against the truck that they'd retreated to when Samantha had finally caught up to him. "Fine then... I'll tell you." she smirked as Embry chuckled and nodded his head. He knew that Sam hadn't let Paul leave with Katie just yet, Emily had desert she demanded everyone try, and Embry knew Sam wanted Paul as little attached to Katie as possible, even though eventually they'd end up together at some time through the night.

Embry just couldn't face t others yet. He knew Paul teased everyone, and it shouldn't bother him... but it still did.

"Well, I was born in Limerick Ireland... with my ma and pa, Trav, my older brother, and Patty, my twin." she offered as Embry shot her a funny look, a confused expression on his face as she shrugged and took another drink from her beer.

Shifting on the tail gate of the truck, he grinned as another song played threw out the open windows of the truck as he downed his pop and smirked. "I didn't even know you had a twin." he stated and leant back against the side walls on the bed of the truck and scratched the back of his head as he watched her sigh and shake her head.

"Not many people do... I never got on with him much. He died a couple of years ago. We were about sixteen." she said with a shrug as she peeled off the wrapper on the bottle for a distraction, head down, and legs swinging off the back of the truck.

"Oh, shit Sam, I'm sorry." he sighed as she scoffed and took another drink.

"I'm not... kid was a prick." she stated and took another drink as Embry could feel the eyes bugging from his head in surprise. "I'm kidding... love. Cool your jets there junior, don't get carried away." she grinned with a chuckle as Embry scoffed and crushed the pop can he was holding, tossing it to his left over his shoulder. "I was driving down the road, we were coming back from the pub where our cousin was having his bachelor party. It was raining, and we were arguing, a long haul driver fell asleep at the wheel and veered into our lane, I froze up, and he hit us. Patty was in a coma for two weeks, woke up screaming, and then died from traumatic brain injury." she said with a sigh as she turned and looked directly into Embry's eyes with a sigh, throwing up her arms in a surrendering gesture.

"That's pretty much it... I mean, we fought all the time, and it sucked, but we had our moments. Not many of them, but there were some." she shrugged as Embry nodded. A longing stare crossed her face as her eyes scanned across the beach towards her guitar. "We used to play together all the time." she smiled, a thoughtful look crossing Embry's tanned face as he watched her. "What about you? What's your story?" she asked suddenly as Embry scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uhh... only child. Dad walked out when I was twelve, and I've been with my mom on the reserve ever since. Hated school, use to play sports, never really traveled... was a mid seventies kid for marks. And despite popular disbelief, I love to play the guitar, but I can't sing worth a shit." he grinned slightly as she chuckled and shook her head. Finishing off her drink as she set the bottle down beside her. "I had a dog named Ed, I can't dance, I love chocolate ice cream, and I work in a garage fixing cars... and one day I want to own a 71 GTO." he grinned as Samantha stared at him before snickering.

"Ed? Really?" she grinned and continued to chuckled.

"Embry's dog..." he offered, stretching as he relaxed again with a sigh.

"What?"

"Ed... E. D... that's what it stood for. Embry's dog." he grinned as she chuckled again before cussing.

"Oh piss." she groaned as Embry shot her a wire look.

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to call Trav tonight..." she sighed. "Damnit."

"I have a cell..."

"To call Ireland?"

"I'll just charge you back." he grinned as she laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'll just wait." she grinned as he shrugged and rubbed his tired eyes.

"So, Travis Pastrana?" he grinned as she turned to him with a grin and nodded her head.

"Craziest fucking days ever!" she grinned, practically bouncing with excitement. "I mean the kids bat shit crazy!" she yelled as Embry grinned.

"How in the hell did you even get in to his place? How do you know him?" Embry asked as she smirked.

"How much as Emily told you about me?" she grinned with question as Embry shrugged grabbed another ice cream bar from the cooler beside him, offering one to Sam as she declined.

"I don't know... the basics I guess." he shrugged as she nodded her head.

"Last year I went on tour with Red Bull for ski diving and base jumping. We were traveling around Hungary for a couple of weeks before we came back and did a party out in New York at one of the clubs down town. Well, we were in the same group of idiots that got roped into playing some drinking games with the lot of them. We were on the same team for flip cup, and we immediately became friends. Mind you it probably had something to do with all the shots we'd taken that night, but we had a blast." she grinned. "The next week, I was packing for a week down in Florida again, and I'd just finished a couple of classes I'd taken, when he called and said he was having some friends over, and asked if I wanted to come chill at his house."

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed as she nodded excitedly and grinned a thousand watt smile that had Embry almost laughing at the energy that just rolled off her in waves. An unnatural enthusiasm falling off her grinning expression.

"Yeah, so I naturally dropped everything and immediately agreed to go. Drove down there in my uncles old 69 Charger, and eight hours later, we jumped it into the foam pit and split the axle. After we figured that car was screwed, we took it through his mud bog and tried to race it down the mountain." she grinned. "Then, we tried base jumping, and high diving, and then got arrested."

"You got arrested?!" he practically yelled as she shushed him and grinned, laughing as he chuckled and shook his head.

"We got charged... by the time we got back to the house, his dad had the foam pit stacked and all the bikes ready." she grinned.

"Holy shit... you are so lucky." he smirked as she laughed and shrugged.

"My God, those bastards were crazy." she chuckled.

"Now I see where you get it from." he laughed.

"Ha... you haven't met my family yet love." she grinned. "There about five times crazier then I am."

"Well in that case, I think I won't be visiting you in Ireland anytime soon." he smirked.

"Don't blame you Junior... besides... you won't have too. They're coming here."

"What?" he asked as she laughed and nodded her head. A youthful excitement running through her eyes as she beamed.

"Yeah, They're coming down in a couple of weeks, I haven't seen the lot of them in a while, so I invited them down. The house is big enough, besides, they'll probably crash on the couches more often than not. They usually do where ever we go."

"They sound like a blast." Embry grinned fondly as he watched the girl sigh and nod her head, a small grin breaking through onto her face as she twisted the empty bottle in her hands.

"They are... they really are." she smiled with a chuckle.

"Embry!" Emily's voice echoed over the sand as the two hopped off the back of the truck and made their way towards her to find her trying to lift the cooler. "Sorry, but Sam just left, and I can't lift this thing, would you mind?" she asked as Embry nodded, surprised to see everything had been cleaned up already and the rest of the pack were sitting around the campfire telling jokes and laughing. Paul and Katie off to the side as he wretched at their lip locking in front of everyone. Even Claire was still there, had Paul really not learnt anything at all?

"Sure Em, no problem." he grinned as Samantha followed Emily towards the fire, the older woman's arm slung around her younger friend's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you had the chance to come tonight Sammy. I miss seeing you." she smiled as they seated themselves on a log by the others at the fire, far enough away that their conversation was still private, but they weren't completely secluded.

"You should come see me more often love. I mean-" Sam couldn't help but smirk as she caught Emily turning away, her attention distracted, somewhere else. Sammy looked to Em to find that she was in fact glaring back at one of the boys and his date, and she had to laugh at the thought. "Em?" she questioned with a smirk as Emily turned to her in surprise.

"What?"

"You don't like them much do you?" she asked with a laugh as Em sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not that, it's just... she has a horrible reputation, and I don't feel like he should be with her. I don't think she's good for him... good for anyone." she sighed as Sammy nodded her head, she knew what that was like. Being on both sides of that statement.

"Em maybe you've just got to give her the benefit of the doubt-"

"She's a slut, Samantha. She's a first class, no good slut, and I don't like her around my boys." Emily glared as she even watched Paul tense with his arms around the girl that was currently on trial between the two. "And you know me Sammy, I'm not usually like this. But my boys, are my boys, and I don't want them getting hurt." she sighed as Samantha nodded.

"Well, you can't love everyone Emily, besides, is it not up to that fella to make his own decisions?" she questioned as Emily huffed and shook her head. "Even if he looks a little thick to be making his own decisions." she smirked as Emily sighed.

"I still don't like it." she growled out as Samantha smirked and took another drink from her bottle. A sigh escaping her lips as the young man they were discussing stood to his feet and stormed over towards them. Dread washing over Samantha as she pictured him freaking out about her bagging on him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Paul demanded as he made his way over to them, Emily cringing beside her as Samantha smirked and took another drink. Most of the time these things ended like this. She was used to facing dangerous opposition, she faced death and danger almost every week, one testosterone full teenager wasn't going to change her mind about that. "Do you have nothing better then to sit here and judge us?" he demanded as Sammy smirked and took yet another drink from her bottle.

"I'm sorry Pau-"

"Nope." Sam offered with the straightest face possible as she cut Emily off with ease.

"What?"

"I really have nothing better to do in my life then sit here and tell you how much of a slut your girlfriend is. Why? Got any other ideas?" she asked with a sight as Emily's mouth fell open in shock. "How about how abnormally large your big head is? Or how obnoxiously spanner ye are, ye gobshite chancer." she smirked as Paul remained silently fuming before her. "Sorry love, need me to to say that a little more slowly for you?" she asked sarcastically. "I said you're an obnoxious idiot, you stupid arse."

"What the fuck is your problem?" he demanded, taking a threatening step towards her as Emily tried to explain to Paul the Irish girl's reaction was because of the alcohol.

"Right now, you." she stated honestly. "Look, you're confused, and you're attractive, you probably could do better, well I don't know for sure, but maybe you could." she sighed, handing him her empty glass as she stood and brushed off her pants. "Here's how I see it, you've got a real bad attitude, your girl's a slut, and your friends are to 'fraid to tell you to turf her. Em's just stickin' up for ye love, and if you're really gonna come over here and tear a strip of 'er fer that, then your gonna have ta go through me first... In my opinion, you just seem to thick to figure it all out, but I'm gonna give ye the benefit of the doubt." she smirked as Emily clamped her hand over her friends mouth and called Embry over to take the girl away.

"Look you annoying little bitch, you're the one with the problem here!" Paul practically yelled as Sammy smirked and shrugged.

"I got a lot of them love, you're going to have to be a little more specific."

"You want specific? Fine. I've known you for what, two days? And I already know you're a spoiled little brat who has a serious mental displacement, and a complete bitch for judging me the way you just did." he growled out as she smirked and egged him on for more. "You don't even belong here! And all of a sudden you show up and you're leading Embry on when there's no _way_ that you'll ever end up with him. Why don't you at least try someone your own age you pixie slut! I mean, just because you don't have any family of your own, doesn't mean you have to try and tear our's apart. And if I was your mom and dad, I'd be embarrassed to call you my daughter." he spat as suddenly, her hand wound back and she slapped him across the face, the shock of the act hurting more then the actual slap itself.

"I'm sorry, that was-"

"Save your damned excuses Lahote. You're a hard necked git, and a tool, and your drivin me up the ropes! I hate you, and your attitude. And if you ever so much as even think about mentioning my ma and da, I swear on my grans coffin, I'll reef yea ya damned sap, and slash down your broken neck..." she threatened as Paul watched her with an unreadable expression. "Bloody dosser..." she added as Embry appeared directly behind her and dragged her back towards her truck at the road.

"Samantha..."

"You think you're one to talk? You're makin a holy show of yerself there fella!" she stated angrily as she shrugged off Emily while following after Embry. Paul ignored the warning his Alpha's command as he marched after the two, a glare etched on his handsome face as she rounded on him again. "And if you really think I give a rats arse about what a piece of shit like you thinks, your damned mistake!" she yelled, reaching for the neck of the guitar on the log beside her as Embry shot her a warning glance that she all to easily ignored.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Serenade me to death?" he mocked as she was practically vibrating, just like the boys usually did... It mentally pained him to torture her like this, for a reason he didn't really understand, but winding her up, even if he hardly knew her, it gave him a high he'd never experienced before... It was intoxicating and addictive, he loved every second of it.

"You asshole!" she screamed, picking up the guitar and swinging it over her head as she slammed it down right next to Paul's figured with impressive force, smashing the wood as it splintered and exploded over the backyard. Pieces flying everywhere as Samantha was left holding a small piece with strings frayed out around her hands.

"Sammy!" Emily yelled as Paul watched silently, his rage quickly dissipating as somehow, he felt the agony that rolled off the girl before him. The once splendid high of the fight, quickly fading into something so much less. "Oh Sam..." Em gasped as tears rolled down her scarred cheeks, a hand pressed to muffled her quiet sobs. Staring down at her guitar, Paul could see the despair in her features as she picked away at it before turning back to him with glowing, pained eyes.

Storming past, she angrily threw the last, broken piece, with surprising force into Paul's abdomen. Before storming off towards the truck once again as she jumped in the passenger seat beside Embry as the truck pulled out and peeled off down the road, the sound of the engine getting further and further away.

"Ten bucks Thail..."

* * *

Six! Woooo six reviews ;p you guys rule ;p

five reviews = update!

YOUR WELCOME THEY FINALLY IMPRINTED!


	7. Chapter 7 : Bros Before Hoes

Trance  
Chapter Seven : Bro's Before Hoes

Chapter Playlist : You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

* * *

greenwood101 - yeah... i live in a small town, pretty sucky, not my favorite... but we're all pretty close, and the pub and music are the best here so it's okay ;D haha enjoy!

PuawaiT - oh yeah... Samantha, definitly badass... ;p hahaha, i'm glad you like her back story, we have a friend of ours that exactly like her, but, like... he's a dude... so maybe a little different ;p hahaha glad you like it!

kreacher - KNEW ITTT! hahahaha... oh, im good ;P

bajita - i don't remember oweing any one a soda... when did this happen?

bookfreak345 - REVIEW SOON!

Mrs Smith 13 - ;P i updated, u review :p sounds good!

revenge trigger - ! paul's a bum face? hahaha that's halarious ;p

* * *

Jacob's grinning face teased the older boy as Paul turned to see Jared handing Jake a ten-dollar bill as the sound of the money slapped against his hand rang out, the pain that radiated through Sammy's eyes still tearing at Paul as he ignored the agonized feeling and shook it off.

"What did you say?" Paul demanded as he was faintly away of Emily picking up the pieces of her friend's guitar.

"I think we better call it a night." Sam stated as he helped Emily to her feet, a concerned look set into his feet as Katie came running towards him, pressing a kiss to the cheek Samantha had slapped as she fussed over him. With a small smile, he sent her towards the truck before turning back to the boys.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he demanded as Jake and Jared smirked.

"I bet this dick you'd imprint on that little tyke when she first got here. I was just waiting until you finally pulled your head out of your ass and figured it out." Jake admitted as Paul glared at the both of them. "Dumb, shit, took you long enough..."

"It was only two days! Jared knew Kim for two years!"

"He wasn't a wolf though. We all found out the very first time we saw them..." Quil grinned as Paul growled back at him.

"How the hell did you even know?" he demanded as Jake laughed and shared a joint look with both Jared and Quil.

"Face it Lahote... she called you an asshole and you didn't even flinch. Plus, it was kinda hard to miss that whole 'dreamy stare' you got there a second there. Or the whole 'eye fucking' when she stormed away." Jared smirked as Paul groaned and cussed out the Gods whoever were making him suffer like this.

"Why her?" he demanded... "Of all the people! Why'd it have to be her?"

"Face it... she's the only one that's not attracted to you." Quil grinned.

"Paul! Look what you did!" Emily yelled angrily as Paul reared up before she had Sam rip his favorite part of his anatomy off.

"Hey! She's just gonna throw a tantrum every time she hears something she doesn't like?" he demanded as Emily glared back at him. "It's not my fault she blew a fuse!"

"That was her brother's guitar!" she yelled as Paul smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"They're all loaded, her brother will buy her another one!" he offered as she huffed and shook her head.

"Her brother's dead Paul." she spat as he sighed.

"Come on! What is with kid?" he groaned.

"Go apologize!" she demanded as he scoffed and shook his head.

"I am not apologizing! I didn't even do anything wrong!" he defended. "Jared-"

"Tough luck man. She's yours not, might as well try to have her like you."

"Jake?"

"Sorry bro... Jared's right."

"Seth?"

"You were a jerk Paul... and she said I could drive her car... if she doesn't come back, I can't..."

"What the hell ever happened to bro's before hoes?" he demanded as the pack smirked and watched him groan.

"Go apologize." Emily demanded again as Paul's anger got the better of him again.

"No... she's my imprint, and it's my choice whether or not to act on it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go sleep with my fine ass date that I have. And I'm not going to regret it, and I'm not going to back out. And I'm not going to apologize, and if any of you even think about talking to her about any of this, you're gonna get it." he growled out. "Pack law, she's my imprint, if I don't want you around her, then it's my choice." he stated, turning as he stormed back towards the truck, the sound of Samantha's departure still ringing in her ears.

For some reason, Paul's heart wretched at the thought of her leaving, tonight Paul had seen her eyes for the first time, and he couldn't deny, that there was something... something for him that shouldn't be there, that simply was. That ferocious spark, the fierce edge, the addictive color... it was all there, and it was eating away at him as Samantha was dragged further and further away, the wolf in Paul roaring in anger as he swallowed his obvious rage.

He could feel the eyes of the pack on him as he ripped open the passenger door and pulled Katie towards him, crushing his lips to her as he kissed her passionately in front of the pack. Reminding them exactly how this thing was going to work out.

"Wellllll, this will be interesting." Jared sighed in a quiet voice as the others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Embry was desperately trying not to smack Samantha for pissing Paul off so bad, considering the others and him were going to pay for it while on patrol with him. "What did you do?" Embry sighed as he pealed out of the lot and started towards Sammy's house, the slighty intoxicated girl sitting right beside him as she sighed and relaxed into the seat.

"I only told him the truth love. What would you have preferred me to do?" she asked with a laugh.

"I would have preferred you didn't get yourself put on Paul's hit list." he sighed as she smirked and shook her head.

"Yeah, well it's pretty hard to argue with an idiot..."

"Did you just call me an idiot?" he asked with a smirk as she chuckled and shook her head, watching the scenery pass. "Says the one that slapped the Monster back there without a second thought."

"I'd rather not talk about it." she sighed as Embry pulled up outside his place and got out of the truck, walking round to her side of the truck as she smirked at him. Leaning up against the side of the truck, Embry stared back at her as she sighed and shook her head.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not that drunk Embry..." she grinned as he laughed and shook his head.

"You know what I mean." he answered as she shook her head and pulled a funny face.

"It was just a possession. It's my own fault. My ma always did say about my temper. Besides, Patty's guitar was gettin' old anyways, I needed to move on at some point." she sighed as she sifted over to the driver's seat and buckled herself in.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she smirked and nodded her head.

"I'm not a doll Em... I think I can take care of myself... I've gotten pretty good at by now." she grinned as he waved goodbye and headed towards the house. With one last smile, disappearing into the house.

"Gotten really good at it by now..."

* * *

LOVE YOU READERS!

hahahaha... five reviews ;D


	8. Chapter 8 : Bloody Americans

Trance  
Chapter Eight : Bloody Americans

Chapter Playlist : The Cave - Mumford and Sons

* * *

well, it wasn't FIVE reviews... but I wanted to update, so here's to you beautiful people ;p

bajita - ahhhh... i got it! hahaha, well I'm glad you got it! bit more creative lingo in this chap too ;p hehehe enjoy! and it'll have to depend on what kind of soda ;p

HermioneandMarcus - ;p haha glad you're liking it, more sammy/paul and sammy/embry and sammy/pack to come! enjoy, and review again!

bookfreak345 - i updated!

revenge trigger - trigggggyyy! ooohhhhh damn... heatin up here ;p enjoy it! there'll be lots of drama and stuff ;p

* * *

Three weeks had passed, and Samantha hadn't seen or heard from Emily or any of the others since their bonfire. Not even Embry, who she'd called several times, for no return. And not to mention Emily, who'd completely ignored her every call and text message since that night.

Now... she was concerned. There was nothing she could have said to insult them so much... mind you that Paul had seemed rather put out when she had been there the other night. Not that she completely blamed him. But why would Emily ignore her like she was? Or the rest of the others?

She'd managed to keep up with her diving... and she was currently signing with Red Bull for another American Tour next year, but without her friends close, it wasn't the same. She'd moved here to be closer to the family she hardly new... and now, they didn't want anything to do with her. And there was no way in hell, that that was going to fly around here. If she wanted to be ignored, she would have moved back to Illinios.

Running out to the truck, Sammy jumped in the front and peeled off down the road, headed directly for Emily's as she pulled up outside of her house, cutting the engine as she baylined it for the front door. Samantha couldn't remember the last time she had felt so drained, all the time. It was exhausting just thinking about physical exersize, she hadn't been diving in a week, and she couldn't remember the last time it had everbeen such a struggle to even get out of bed. She'd made it a grub day, everyday, and she couldn't even motivate herself enough to dress up for the occasion.

Meanwhile, in the house, Emily was miserable, after the choice was made by Paul, that he wanted to stick with Katie instead, and ignore the imprint... Sam had ordered the whole pack to leave it alone, and let fate roll out on it's own. That meant Emily as well, she couldn't even call her friend back after finally getting to see her.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" a familiar voice called out through the house, a knowing smile echoing through the choards as Emily chuckled and made her way towards the front door, a grin etched into her features as she immediatly recognized the Irish woman. "And I brought whiskey!..." she called out again as Emily literally burst out laughing before opening the screen door to let her friend in the house. Sporting a jacket on a summer day, wasn't the best indication of a side effect Emily knew she'd be feeling... but she couldn't let it get in the way of the fact that she was pleased to see her friend up and around.

"How is it, almost every time I see you, you're carrying a bottle of _that_ with you?" she asked as Samantha followed her into the kitchen and took the offered seat across from Emily, sighing as she did so. Like it was an effort to get from her vehicle to the chair... Like she was breathless from the attempt.

"Don't ever let it be said that we drink because we want too... we have to drink to get over the idiots left in this world. Let's face it, whiskey was only invented to keep the Irish from taking over the world." she smirked as Em shot her a whyre look. "Darlin', it's like you don't know me at all... I AM Irish, my family take this shite with us everywhere... what do you think gets us through the cold nights down here?" she asked with a laugh. "Besides, its one hell of a medicine for the sick, and love... that's exactly what I'm feelin'."

"You've caught something too?" Em asked, eyes full of regret as she tried not to let the fact get to her. Paul was dragging this out, ignoring the pull, and the pain, and it was eating away at Sammy, but he just couldn't see it. He couldn't see the damage it was doing, the pain is caused not only him, but her as well. "There must be something going around." Emily offered as Sam scoffed and shook her head.

"Cop on Em... I've been up to ninety already today..." she shrugged. "Been in the bloody scratcher fr days now... Jaded the whole damned time... and I'll tell yea love, I'm no suckin' diesel either."

"Sammy..."

"Oh... Sorry... I just forget sometimes. I don't speak much when I'm diving out of air planes, and everyone else I actually _know_ in this country speaks the same way I do. Know what I mean?" she asked with a chuckle as Emily still remained at a loss over her words. "I'm tired Em... I'm just so damned tired."

"Don't worry, it'll pass soon..." she offered sympathetically as Sammy shook her head and groaned, pulling a tissue from her pocket as she sighed and rolled her stiff neck, checking her watch with an exasperated deep breath.

"Who in the hell gets a cold in the middle of the damned summer?" she demanded angrilly as Emily frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps it's from swimming at night, or just getting run down honey... it could just be a twenty four hour thing that'll pass."

"Em... I've been sick for two weeks."

"Well..."

"Em... I loose sleep at night, I can barely eat, my head is pounding all the time like I've been langered for a month, and it its not my head that hurts, I'm absolutely wrecked 24/7, I always ache and whiskey isn't even getting rid of the pain!"

"Then why'd you bring it?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Just because it doesn't make me feel better doesn't mean I'm just going to give up drinking it... that'd just be stupid."

"Oh..."

"But that's not the point! I feel like right shite all the time, and you'd care to blame this on a cold? It takes a days energy just to make it to the bloody bog for Christ's sake! I've seen the doc three times, and he can't even answer me! I've taken every pill known to man, and still there's no difference. I feel like I'm dying, fading away to nothing. And I am. Dr. Blondie says if I can't start keeping food down myself, they'll hospitalize me." she sighed, politely declining the coffee Emily offered her. Trying to hide her disgust and worry, Emily focussed on the cup in front of her as she took a deep breath and shook out her growing irritation directed towards Paul as she stared heart broken at the girl before her. She didn't know what was going on, she didn't understand, it was unfair.

"Sam I want to tell you what's wrong, I want to so bad... But I can't. You just have to wait." she frowned as Samantha scoffed and shook her head. Standing to her feet as she shrugged on the backpack she'd ditched minutes after being here. Emily couldn't help but be concerned... Sam had shown up in grey sweats, red sports jacket and a Barcelona FC cap. A backpack of medication and tissues weighing on her shoulders.

"Emily Young... For two weeks, everyone has avoided me like the damned plague, and now I'm sick and no one will tell me why, despite the fact I know you all know something about this... Now, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I can tell when I'm not wanted. And if those chancer's come at me any different... I'll clatter 'em all Em... And I'll do it!" she glared, her anger getting the better of her as Emily began to panic and quickly leapt to defuse the blonde's raging thoughts. "Besides, if I wait any longer I'll be dead by the end of the bloody week."

"Sammy don't be ridiculous!" she hollered as the younger girl scoffed and shook her head before sighing as she took a deep breath and shifted her heavy bag... Regret laced obviously through her posture and rigid stance.

"My brother an the lot'll be here tonight, and when they leave next week, I'm going home... So encase I don't see you before then, it was nice catching up for a while love. Keep fit yeah?" she smiled slightly as Emily stood and followed Sam to the door, a worried expression on her face.

"Sam you're not that sick!" she exclaimed as she shook her head.

"I've never felt this rough before Em... Somethings not right, and I want to know what it is..."

"Sammy-"

"Em I was in the army, I watched good people die, I dragged my dead parents from a car, I've seen my family tear itself apart and I've been through enough breakups... But the ache that I feel, it's never been this bad. I feel like someone's constantly tugging at my heart strings, drawing me out, and torturing me in the most personal of ways. It's like being unmade... And there's nothing I can do to stop it." she stated. "I'm going home, and maybe this whole thing will blow over. Maybe I'm just missing the Irish air..."

"And if it doesn't? What if it gets worse?" she wondered as Sam smirked.

"They have docs in Ireland too love. God... you bloody Americans don't own everything yea know..." she answered with a mocking grin.

"That's not the point Samantha!" Emily chided as the young girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Sammy had made up her mind, unless there was some miraculous turn of events... This was it. Her choice was her choice, and she intended on seeing it through. "What about the house? You can't just leave it... And there's no one around here to sell it for you. Or your state hopping? You haven't even finished and you're already going home? What about all those things you wanted to do? You'll be missing out on all of them?!"

Sammy smiled as she leant against the door frame as her eyes found Emily's. "Em, I have an eating disorder, A.D.H.D, an I.E.P, and a genetic risk of bone cancer. I've been in the army, I've saved a life, I've owned a dog, I've had sex, I've kissed a girl -don't ask-, I've graduated, I've jumped out of multiple airplanes, I've travelled the world, gone on a road trip, fallen in love, broke a bone, and I've eaten a beetle... There can't be much I'm missing. Besides, this isn't 'Minute to Win It'... I still have time left." she shrugged as Em sighed.

"What about Embry?" she asked as Sammy sighed and scratched her head indecisively...

"Look Em... Embry's like the brother I always wanted, at least that's what it feels like. You know... like friend I never had. And I only met him twice... lord. But I'm not dying, I'll come visit, I have a phone, and a computer, and a mail box. Hell he said he doesn't travel much, maybe I'll fly him over to see me for a change... I'll show him all the best places Trav used to go to pick up girls..."

"And there's nothing I can do to make you stay?" she pleaded and Sammy grinned and pulled her friend into a huh. "Anything at all?"

"Make me better Em... If you can work some of your Quileutte magic and make me better by next week, I'll stay with you. But whether I get better or not, Trav is coming... And if I'm sick, I'm going home." she said as Emily nodded, a small smile on her lips. "What does it matter to you anyways? You've ignored me for three weeks, bloody slag." she mocked as Emily smiled at her younger friend.

Sammy made it to her truck as Emily called after her, grinning slightly as she shrugged. "Embry misses you." she offered as Samantha chuckled and shook her head.

"You-"

"He's at the shop. 2389 Main St." she answered as Sam grinned and waved, climbing into the truck as she pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road.

The same direction as the boy's auto shop.

* * *

canni get five reviews this time? ;p

embry/sammy next chapter, followed by sammy/paul after that! ooohhhhh daem ;p


	9. Chapter 9 : God's Gift to Women

Trance  
Chapter Nine : God's Gift to Women

Chapter Playlist : Babel - Mumford and Sons 'Babel'

* * *

only three reviews? really? I'm injured ;D

Chelsealolz3 - like a fish and a line ;P thanks for reading! review again!

HermioneandMarcus - awww... thanks gurl ;p hope you enjoy!

bookfreak345 - as always ;p

* * *

"Oh Embry Call!... I'm here to turf ye, ye bloody dope for givin' me the slip in that last couple of weeks." Samantha declared, walking through the bay doors of the garage as the heavy sent of engine oil and grease flooded into her nostrils. Ignoring the scent, she continued on and looked around, they had a car pulled in on the hoist, but she couldn't see anyone in the shop. "Come out, come out where ever you are..." she added in a quieter voice as she walked back towards the office where she heard a group muffled voices.

"Oh God, it's that desperate girl again!" the female voice exclaimed as Sammy scoffed and shook her head, following the sound of the noise out the back as she heard the shushing and giggles of several females.

"So is he really _that_ good in bed?" a seperate voice asked as the group giggled again. Sammy stopping behind the opened door, leaning against the wall as she held in her scoff and sighed as her head rested against the wall and she listened to their conversation.

"Like a God!" she giggled as Sam faked gagging at their laughter.

"But I almost feel bad for the kid. With the eating disorder, and the mental illness, and her parents abandoning her... you just can't help but feel bad for her, I mean half the town knows already, and most of them have never seen this girl. I don't know who leaked it out, but everybody knows." the one female sighed as Sammy felt her blood boil and her face heat up, never a good combination, especially before she even had her shot for the day.

"You should have seen the way she treated Paul though! I mean, the girl deserves it!" Katie snarled back as Sammy shook her head and scoffed. _Like hell, you shithead hoe._

"Come on Kate, she can't be that bad..." Well... Sammy at least liked her a hell of a lot more then the others...

"She was in the airforce... you have to have a little respect K... I mean, she can't be all that bad..."

"She called me a slut, and she thinks she owns Embry and she's only known him like two days... I mean, isn't that like pedophiling or something? It's just sick! And the _only_ reason she's so thin is because she made herself dyslexic or whatever. I mean, it's pathetic... really. And she's sucked Emily into her mess too. It's disgraceful..." she spat as Sammy sighed and shook her head... several tours to keep these bitches safe in the Air Force? Definitly not worth it...

With a sigh, Sammy stepped up from behind the cover of the door and smirked as their eyes widened considerably. "Well... ladies. I don't know about you, but I've heard this 'pedophile' girl is actually a multi millionaire bachelorette. With enough contacts to wipe you off the town's map and never have anyone question it. I also happen to know that she's had sex with several X-Games Champions, and met the President of the United States... twice. I also know, and this is just pure chance, that she is on the top twenty most attractive athletes of the year list, and currently signed with Red Bull, oh, and she also won X-Games athlete of the year. But I mean... that's just what the media says." Sammy smirked as the six ladies turned to her, standing in the open door with bewilderment struck unattractively on their faces.

"You... I..." Katie stuttered as Sam sauntered out with a smirk on her pretty little face.

"You ladies really enjoy hanging around with this tool?" she asked as the girls shared joint looks and looked at her guiltily as Katie boiled looking back at the girl.

"Top o' the mornin' Katie..." she smirked as the girl gulped and turned to her friends with a guilty expression.

"Oh... Sammy... I didn't know you'd stopped in."

"See that's the funny thing... now, Katie... I'm not gonna lie love, I'm a puss faced shite... but I can be fairly reasonable. An' if not for the fact it was a piss up night on this fine evenin, I'd belt ye, in front o' all yer friends, ye sap wagon... cause despite how sneaky ye think ye are... I _did_ hear ye... but I'd say I'm in a pretty good mood today love, so yer lucky. But unless you know where Embry is, I'd suggest you up the yard before I make ye. And take yer specky four-eyes and the rest of these squealer's with you." Sammy demanded, a cold look on her face as Katie's mouth dropped to an unnattractive gaping look and stormed away from the shop, her friends following close behind as they climbed into their little mini vans and prius's...

With a sigh, Sammy slipped her hands in her pockets as she turned and walked into the garage, looking around as she eyed up the far storage room when a familiar voice sounded from behind her. "Specky four-eyes?" they laughed as Sam turned with a grin on her once cold face. "You sure know how to make friends."

"Oh put off it... we both know I never came here to make friends." she grinned as Embry smiled and watched her expression change as she took a deep breath and winced slightly.

"Well you're my friend aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't count..."

"How so?"

"Well, yer pretty, and funny... I mean, do ye really think if ye didn't want to be my friend, that I'd ever let that fly? Like... I'd have to off ye right away... so yer just lucky yer smarter then ye look there love." she laughed as Embry scoffed and watched her carefully, his expression fading slightly as he took in her over all physical state.

Her makeup was doing a pretty good job of hiding the bags under her eyes, but her overall color had faded, and her eyes were dying out. Her shoulders were slumped, and even her hair looked lifeless... she looked like shit.

"Feelin' alright?" he asked with a cringe as she smiled back at him and shrugged.

"Just a little cold." she smirked as he sighed and shook his head. Hating himself for not being able to explain it to her better, hating that he was being forced to watch this.

"A little cold? Like hell... come on Sammy, how stupid do you really think I am?"

"Do you really want to know that answer?" she asked with a laugh as he smirked and shook his head.

"Really..."

"I feel like right shite Embry... and I have no idea what it is." she sighed as he cringed and turned away, unable to look at her any longer. "Not to mention you've completely ignored me for the past... ye bloody tosser." she glared playfully as he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry about that, been pretty busy around here."

"Embry, it's dead... and I checked your log book, you've only had fourteen cars in. And seven of them were just oil changes... I mean, how thick do you think I am?"

"Do you really want to know _that_ answer?" he replied.

"Your halarious..."

"I know, it's how I get all the ladies..."

"Oh... and here I thought you played for the _other team_... if you catch my drift." she laughed as he scoffed and shook his head, flexing as she laughed at his expense.

"You really think the ladies could resist all this? Besides... let's face it... I'm God's gift to women, I couldn't just go and deny them all this... it'd be devistating." he grinned as she laughed harder.

"It's good to hear you laugh again." he said suddenly after a minute as she turned to him and smiled lightly.

"It's good to laugh, I feel like I haven't even had the evergy to smile in a week." she sighed sadly as he lead her through to the office, falling into the couch and she pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed contently.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he smirked as she laughed and shook her head.

"I doubt it Junior... you'd have to go through hell and back to feel like what I've had in the past couple of weeks." she smirked. "It's like Satan's flu..."

"Yeah?"

"_Hell_ yeah..."

* * *

can i get FOUR reviews at least?


	10. Chapter 10 : The Irish Rovers

Trance  
Chapter Ten : The Irish Rovers

Chapter Playlist : Ordinary Day - Great Big Sea

* * *

you beautiful people! NINE REVIEWS IN ONE DAY :O

chelsealolz3 - i know! she's awesome isn't she! ;O

PuawaiT - awww... i think Sam's pretty badass too ;p awwww... you think im an amazing writer? :} you're beautiful! ahhh! thanks ;D

kyra3015 - i updated! review again!

Christina0302 - why thank you, sorry you can't really understand it!

Guest - awwww... you're so nice!

cheyenne - heyyyy girl! awwww... thanks ;p

bookfreak345 - i updated! ;} yayyy!

HermioneandMarcus - awww hehehe thanks ;p

person that loves all the pack (computer won't let me write out your name) - heyyyyyy girl... nice penname ;D! hahaha you're review what probably my favorite... i laughed my ass off when i read it, it was halarious. 'can i bitch slap katie? i really wanna...' priceless! it made my whole night! hahaha hope you enjoy this chapter! little more slang and sammy! ;p hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sammy drove down the road in silence as she smirked and shook her head. There was something there, something in Embry Call that reminded her of family, something that she missed dearly. Pulling up to the house, Sam sighed as she pulled out her keys from the ignition and headed up towards the front door, unlocking as she walked in and kicked off her shoes, flipping the lights on as a sudden commotion screached around her.

With a loud cuss, she screamed as suddenly was bombarded with several people. Arms flying, feet pounding and echoing roars sounding throughout the room as Sammy screached and considered reaching for the lamb to smash the intruders over the head with.

She could feel her heart in her throat and her blood pumping adrenaline through her body scarily fast.

"SAMANTHA!" they yelled as she suddenly burst out laughing and was yanked into the arms of a familiar body. The releif and excitement sending blurs to her vision as she grinned and shook her head.

"Bloody junior, it's been ages love. How long you been actin' the maggot 'round here darlin'?" the tall, black haired hunk asked with a laugh as Sammy squeezed his torso against her. Grinning against his chest as she laughed and shook her head.

"Don't you give me out Trav... yer a damned header for not comin down here with me in the first place... and what in the hell is all this? I didn't know you were bringin the whole team with yea!" she laughed as she was pulled in to everyone else's arms. Not only had Trav shown up, but he'd brought the rest of the Irish Rovers with him, and that always brought on an interesting turn of events.

Trav had shown up with several of their distant cousins. Micheal, a red haired partier from the North ends of Ireland, remembered by Sammy because of the time he punched a police officer, then found out a few hours later he was related to the police, and his mom spanked him... he was sixteen. Sammy had to admit, if you'd ever seen One Direction, you'd know what it's like to try and take in the boys. They were wild, and sweet, and they could sing... not to mention they were drop dead gorgeous.

After Micheal, there was Graem and Sean, the dark haired twins... They were tall, and muscular, like most of the boys, except they towered over the rest of the lot, and they had the most halarious laugh you could even begin to imagine.

Justin and Liam were some of the last of the team of brothers that filed in with the rest. Liam was a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. He was sweet, shy, funny, and every girl's dream, and Sammy couldn't deny, if not for the fact she'd grown up with the kid, and treated him more like family then anything else, she would've been chasin' after that boy years ago.

Last but not least was Justin. He was cocky, charming, and halarious. No one other then the boys and Sammy could get alone with him long enough to actually see who he really was under the cocky smirk and the sexy eyes, well, other then his nan... but somewhere in there, he had a good heart. It just took a while to find it.

"Long time no see half pint..." Micheal grinned as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and ruffled her hair that had been hidden under the hat she lost somewhere in the scuffle in the beginning.

"Startin' ta think yer off yer nut lovie..." Justin added with a chuckle as he handed her a drink and the group made a toast to a safe arrival.

"How long ago did ye get here?" Sammy asked with a smirk as they sat around the living room all in seperate chairs with grins on their faces

"'Bout an hour before you got in Junior." Sean smiled as she scoffed and shook her head.

"Ye should have called... I would have come and got the lot of yea..." she sighed as the others laughed.

"Welllll... it is still early... an I'm starved... I'd say the best soundin' outcome of the night would be to hit the boozer for some of tha black stuff an get bolloxed for the night. Whaddaya say mates?" Trav grinned as the boys cheered and grabbed their jackets... flooding towards the door as Sammy laughed and shook her head.

"Uh, Trav... they don't have a bar in La Push..." she smirked as the boys groaned angrilly.

"Do they at least have a restuarant that serves a good cold one?" Justin asked as she shrugged on her coat and smirked wickedly.

"They have a diner ten minutes from here."

"Okay... who all's cleared for driving?!" Trav yelled out as Sammy smirked and raised her hand. "No one else?" he asked. "Alright, so we've got me, Junior, Sean, Graem, Liam, Justin, and Micheal... I don't think they'll all fit in your truck darlin'." Trav sighed as the group groaned.

"No... but I've got a mini van in the garage..."

"Where in the bloody hell did you get a mini? And how in the hell is that suppose to help?" Graem demanded as Justin clapped him on the back of the head and laughed.

"No, a van... not a _Mini_... arsehole... seats seven people..."

"Then what in the hell are we doin' jus standin here love? Let's blown this bloody shite outta the watr and reak some haovic on the local banjax..." Micheal grinned as the boys whooped and cheered, filing out of the house as Sammy joined them at the garage door before turning to her taller friend.

"It's a good thing yer pretty Mic... because there's not a damned way any bird's ever gonna know what yer sayin."

"Don't you worry bout that. S'alright love... don't need the mot to be able to understand me... just what I do to her." he grinned as the boys laughed and cheered.

"Bloody hell yea mentaller... just come off it... yer drivin me up the nines and back again..."

"L'right mates... 'nough with the lovey talk... lets just get plastered already!"

"Ye know you lot give the Irish a bad name... this is why they _have_ ta drink, to get over you gits in the process..." Sammy scoffed as Sean and Graem flanked their smaller friend, both throwing an arm around each one of her shoulders as they chuckled and planted a kiss on the top of her head, hair still flying around unruley...

"Love... we're not in Ireland anymore... besides, doesn't look like these red necks 've been off the res in a while, how 'dyou know they have any idea who we are or where we come from?"

"It's our generation that're killin the Irish pride." Sammy threatened with a smirk as the boys laughed at the youngest member of the team.

"Love, we _are_ the Irish pride... We're all the pride anyone, anywhere could ever need."

"Oh ye, right pissed before six o'clock... ye must be _so_ proud Trav..."

"Everyday Junior... everyday." he winked back.

"This'll be one hell of a night..."

"You say that like its a bad thing..."

"Because Liam, with you lot... ye just never know."

* * *

soooo. you guys are awesome!

kind of at a loss as to where this should head next... follow the adventures of Trav, the boys and Sammy... or send them straight to the Pack and let them hash it out! what do you think?

lemme know! ;D


	11. Chapter 11 : Dirty Work

Trance  
Chapter Eleven : Dirty Work

Chapter Playlist : One of Those Nights - Tim McGraw

* * *

oh my god you guys are killing me! 12 reviews! you guys are the best!

so i took the majority choice of the pack meeting sammy's family, and made something out of it

so i hope you enjoy!

:)

PuawaiT - well, your review got me thinking... so this was my fair conclusion... just a little teaser for what's really to come, but I hope you enjoy it anyways ;D haha, hope you enjoy!

Cheyenne - Awwww... you really think it's that cute? ;p

kyra3015 - you reviewed, so i'm updating! ;p this has a little of both, the team and the pack :P hope you enjoy! and review again!

xkellyxx95 - why thank you! hope you like this chapter too!

bajita - ;p well this isn't the real hash out between the two, but I hope you enjoy this one too... it's just a little teaser of what is to come in the future... duh duh duhhhhh... enjoy!

hermioneandmarcus - i updated! :P

dramione-lovin-slytherdork - you officially have my most favorite penname ever! Like I love it soooo much, you are my hero! you just made my entire week! you are officially my new favorite! ahhhh, and i know it stops at the best part! but that's what makes it so great! it's the best part ;p review again with your brilliant penname!

werewolflover98 - i updated :)

dallo33 - hehe, baitin' 'em in all the time ;p

iHeartJacobEmbrySethPaul - haha, you like my one direction reference? why thank you! ;p i know, the slang's pretty hard to understand unless you grew up with it... they make up fricken new words every year! it's crazy ;p well, because you asked... here's a little pack/team conflict ;p

bookfreak345 - i updated! ;p

michelle7 - why, hello michelle... and how are you today ;p haha, im glad you like sammy and her witty comments... they're pretty great... AND I LOVE THE GREAT BIG SEA TOO! I'm goin to catch their concert soon! so excited! ;p

* * *

Stepping out of the car into the frigid air, Sammy grinned as the boys laughed and all but fell out of the vehicle. Stumbling into the diner as they all piled into one booth and called the waitress over with a laugh as the young girl blushed deeply and with a nervous stutter took their order of chips and alcohol. Bringing the alcohol around first as the group grinned and all but dove across the table for their drinks.

"Oi... Justin... try not to mentally shag the girl while she's on shift will yea? This IS a public place we're in..." Sammy laughed as Justin and the boys chuckled and made a toast to a safe arrival in a foreign country and good times with good friends, grinning as the same young lady dropped the food off with a smile and moved on to the next table. The blush still evident even on her tanned skin.

"What do you care love? Little green down there?" he asked with a suggestive grin as Trav elbowed him in the ribs while the rest of the boys laughed.

"Why? I mean... I've got blonde haired blue eyed Liam all to myself down here... I don't think I need to be jealous of anyone else." she teased back as Liam chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a grin on his face wagging his eyes as Trav glared at them while Justin picked a chip up off his plate and tossed it across the table at Liam as the group laughed.

"Been too long Sammy." Trav sighed as Sammy nodded her head and took another drink from her glass of pop. She was the designated driver, she didn't need any more reason to get into trouble in this town with the boys here. And with her luck, one of them would open their big mouths and get them all arrested, or ticketed.

"I know love. I've been going crazy down here without you guys." she chuckled. "Been keepin busy with the stunts and diving, but it's just not the same as back home. Not to mention the wicked virius I caught bout a week ago. Think I was startin to miss the Irish air a little to much." she smirked as the boys mumbled in agreement before continuing to stuff their faces as a comfortable silence drowned out the table.

"Ey, love... don't suppose you know them fella's down there do yea? 'Cause they've all got buggin' eyes for you love." Micheal smirked as Sammy scoffed and shook her head, following his gaze as a cool breeze from outside whipped past her hair as her smile faultered while she watched who walked through the door. Had her luck really gotten that bad? She was Irish, she prayed to the lucky clovers, kept a bottle of whisky under her bed, she even used to leave a pot outside for the leprachauns encase they ever needed an extra pot for their gold... so how in the hell had she managed to be cursed with luck like hers.

"Sammy!" Seth Clearwater exclaimed excitedly as he bounded over, the rest of the boys followed closely behind him a little more weary then before. "Who are your friends?" he asked with a grin as Sammy chuckled and tried to ignore the hole that Paul Lahote was glaring in the side of her head.

"Um, Seth, this is Trav, my brother, Liam, Justin, Micheal, Graem and Sean. Just flew in today." she grinned as the boys nodded their heads in achknowledgement back. The air was tense as Sammy sighed and shook her head. "Guys, these are some people I've met while I've stayed her, they're with Emily, Trav..."

"Emily? God I haven't seen that pretty face in a while." he sighed as Sammy nodded her head with a smirk. "Yeah, well this is Seth, Quil, Jake, Embry, and Paul." she stated. "Embry's actually one of my good friends."

"Has she shown you the house yet?" Graem asked as Sammy glared at him as Embry smirked and shook his head. "Really?"

"Oh toss of Graem..."

"Why?" Embry asked as the boys smirked and shrugged their shoulders, all sharing joint looks as Sean turned to the boy with a small grin while Sammy glared at the lot of them.

"Oh nothin'... normally she brings her close friends to her house..."

"Well she hasn't seen mine either, so I guess we're even."

"So how do you lot know my baby sister?" Trav asked as the boys shrugged and looked to one another hoping someone had a better answer.

"We know her through Emily... how do you know her?" Quil asked as the boys scoffed and chuckled slightly.

"She's family, we've known her since we were in diapers. Rough lot this one..." Justin grinned as Sammy scoffed and shook her head. "You lads remember the time, with that Patty Flerity in school? He ripped your lunch bag and you threw him down that hill?"

"Or the time she went out with that boy from down the road, and he tried to bed 'er, so she punched him and got out of the car and walked back home again for at least ten miles back to the house..." Trav chuckled as the boys joined in.

"I left my damned phone in the car! What was I suppose to do?" Sammy laughed as the boys grinned, shaking their heads.

"Or how about the time we were right pissed and walking down the street that one time and that officer stopped us. And Sammy was doing everything she could to piss him off. So when he threatened to take us all in she flashed her Airforce suit under her jacket and he backed right off, even called us the cab home!"

"How about that one time we were in the pub when those damned swanks pulled in and started a fight? They shut down half the street when they couldn't stop it, and she just sat there at the bar while the lads went at it... and you had a bottle from the drink, and you'd been savin it all night because it had the label on upside down. And when the fella's got tired you leant down and tapped the bottle on the ground to break all of the bottom... 'fter you'd been saving it all night!"

"Why would you do that?" Seth asked as the boys around the table stopped their laughing and turned to repressed chuckles as Trav turned to the young guy with a shit eating grin.

"So she could try and stab her own brother!" he commented as the boys burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Yeah I knew she was in the bar, so I fought against the crowd to get in, and when I finally did get to her, she was sitting at the damned bar, ordering another shot of whisky while the bartender stared at her dumbfounded. He couldn't believe how calm she was 'bout the hole thing. So he jus' gave her the bottle and ran out the back exit. And when I finally got to her, she thought I was some freak so she clammered me in the side of the head with her bottle. When I finally came 'round, she was STILL sittin' at the bar with a drink in her hand."

"Well mom would have gone threw the roof if she knew I left you in there... what else was I suppose to do?"

"Well, god damned Justin and Liam were at the other side of the bar pickin' their way through ever fight they could..."

"We sure beat the hell out of them didn't we?" Justin asked with a grin as Liam chuckled and nodded.

"Well, the chips are getting cold mates, I'd say we don't waste any longer and dig in..."

"Yeah, well maybe we'll see you 'round..."

"Don't know... we still got to get Half Pint over here to show us around town first, then we've got some serious mayhem to tear down in Seattle..."

"Where are you all staying?" Jake asked as the boys smirked and shrugged their shoulders.

"My place... where else?" Sammy stated as the boys nodded in agreement.

"Right, first Embry, now six guys in your house... you move pretty fast there don't you?" Paul scoffed as Sammy shot up from her seat in the booth, the boys following close behind as she stood and glared up directly into Paul's eyes as he smirked while his gaze flickered between the boys that had accumulated behind her, and the girl before him.

"What the hell is your problem Lahote?" she demanded as the boys continued to file out from the booth.

"You really are some kinda whore aren't you?" he asked with a knowing smirk as Jake smacked a hand down on his shoulder, knowing he was directly trying to stir up trouble.

"Paul, that's enough!" Embry demanded as the older boy scoffed and shook his head.

"You better check yerself there junior... you mess with one, you mess with 'em all. So I suggest you take yerselves either out of the building, or at least away from here." Trav spat angrilly as Quil dragged Jake, who eventually made Paul move a couple of steps away from them.

"Figures, she sleeps with them and all of a sudden they're ready to do all her dirty work."

"What did you say?" she demanded angrilly as next thing she knew, the fists started flying.

"You know what I said..."

"Well you got exactly two seconds to take it back before I logger your damned face in!"

"... show me what you got squirt..."

* * *

:O ahhh! here we go!

I'll update soon seeing as all you beautiful reviewers made me so happy!

next chapter is the FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! ;D


	12. Chapter 12 : Miss Bitch

Trance  
Chapter Twelve : Miss Bitch

Chapter Playlist : Feel This Moment - Pitbull Feat. Christina Aguilera

* * *

kaylathedragonwitch - omg i updated!

hermioneandmarcus - i updated ;p hope you enjoy!

bookfreak345 - this'll have lots in the next few chapters! whoop there it is!

Twilightfan - you GOT the fight... or at least some of it ;P

jillian2232115 - ;p im in love too... hehe just kidding... #foreveralone (i've never used a hashtag before!...it's stupid... not that exciting...)

x'georgia'x - i updateddd...

michelle7 - i had a friend named michelle... she LOVED to read... and OMFG THEY WERE AMAZING! BEST CONCERT I'VE EVER SEEN!

guest / nrdgrl2threscue - i quite like sammy too actually ;p and yes, it should be very entertaining

cheyenne - damn girl... almost thought i was going to have to update without you girl ;p oh, i have to tell you this! so i went to this dance the other day right, and i took this completely gorgeous guy with me, and i won't lie... he was DEFINITLY a looker... and you know how kids 'dance' these days... *ahem* (grinding) shhh... everyone kept telling him to 'dance' with me and i was like ;come on bro you gonna make a move of not!' and he was too shy... so i actually had to walk up and be like 'i've been waiting for you to ask me to dance all night!' and he's like... 'sounds good enough to me'... and then we danced! wooo! so moral of the story is, if ya'll want something, you have to go out there and get it... lol... i really had to tell you that story, just encase you were wondering ;p

dallo33 - awwww... thanks!

* * *

After the diner fiasco, Sammy figured maybe some down time was better suited for the group. So within four days, they lounged around the house, making full use of the pool, hot tub, large supply of liquor and very big television. It was like their own personal heaven, it made everything so much easier just to stay at the house. The boys couldn't hit anyone with the car driving on the opposite side of the road, they couldn't start any fights, they couldn't pick up any girls.

It seemed like the perfect idea, like a less scorching, summer hot paradise.

But Sammy knew it couldn't last, the boys didn't come here just to be locked up in the house.

So, after Trav and the boys drove down into Seattle for more food, whilst buying themselves _another_ truck, they returned with full grins as Sammy glowered at them from the door. Sometimes it was nice having money. Being a reasonable person with more was good, being a smart person with money was great, and being an idiot with money just made sense... but surrounded by _idiots_ with money was a whole other ball game.

"What in the bloody hell did you do Trav?" she demanded as the boys whooped and cheered, patting their friend on the back as Trav turned to his younger sister with a guilty look in his colorful eyes. "And what in the bloody hell is this?" she groaned as the boys carried bag after bag into the house.

"We were hungry, and your truck was a little crowded after a while, so we just grabbed another one..." he admitted as she sighed and shook his head, punching her brother's arm with a laugh as he shrugged and turned back to the others.

People don't just say that about trucks... maybe about cats, or dogs, or shirts, or tents... but not trucks. "_You just grabbed another one_? Do you know how cliché rich person that sounds Trav?" she demanded.

"What?" he demanded. "No one knows we're here, America's never even bloody heard of it and they couldn't give a cat's call about us anyways... as far as I'm concerned, this is the perfect vacation spot. Buy whatever we want, whenever we want it without the entire wrath of Great Britain diving down our skivs after it!" he defended himself as the boys agreed with nonchalant nods of their heads. Like an army of idiots...

"And how much did you buy anyway? The whole town?" she demanded as he grinned and shot his younger sibling a knowing look.

"We're getting out of the house. I hear there's a party down on the res beach tonight... and you know there's no way we're skipping a good party, no matter what." he stated matter-of-factly as she groaned and shook her head.

"If you boys put someone in the hospital again, I swear to bloody hell I'll send your fat asses on the first flight back to Dublin." she sighed and turned to walk in the house.

"What about the groceries?"

"You bought 'em... you carry 'em love... that's the deal!" she yelled back over her shoulder as she walked into the house with the smallest of grins eating away at her lips. She loved getting out with the boys, they always made the night so much more interesting. Mind you, after the fists that started flying last time they went out in public, she was more then a little apprehensive for the night that was soon to follow.

_"What did you say?" she demanded angrily as next thing she knew, the fists started flying. Trav's being the first, as he dove forwards and his fist collided with the left side of Paul's jaw as the tall Quileutte stumbled back slightly and turned to look at him in almost shock as within an instant, all hell broke loose._

_Justin and Liam ran in next, elbows and limbs flying as they charged towards Paul. But backing up Paul, was all his friends, and despite being younger than Sammy's boys, they were just as big._

_Quil and Seth stepped up and tried to defuse the situation to quickly realize that would get them no where as Sean and Graem pulled back and simultaneously threw their fists forwards which collided directly to the noses of the two youngest Quileutes in the group. Micheal, had turned his attention to Jake, who'd tackled him in the midst of trying to help the boys with Paul, and Trav was still shaking out his hand as he tried to find someone else that handn't been knocked down yet._

_Liam had fallen into the booth seats, blood gushing from his nose as he watched Justin, who was still trying to get at Paul, trace blood down the side of his face from a cut above his left eyebrow._

_Both Sean and Graem were going at it with bloody mouths and knuckles as Seth and Quil fought back to the best of their ability._

_The owners were throwing out threats of arrest as they cleared the rest of the diner out while Embry appeared out of no where and grabbed Sammy around the waist, trying to drag her towards the exit as she shook off his grasp._

_"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded as Embry looked between her and the brawl behind her as he shot her a reprimanded look._

_"Like hell I'm letting you get mixed up in that Sammy! You'll get hurt!" he snapped as she scoffed and dodged the hand he tried to grasp her arm with as he groaned and glared at her._

_"I can take care of myself..."_

_"Yeah... I'm sure you can. But those guys are twice your size!"_

_"Perfect... The bigger they are the harder they fall." she grinned as he sighed and grasped her arm as he shot her a quick look before turning towards the door. "Sorry Em." she sighed as he turned to her confused while watching in almost slow motion as she brought the thin glass pitcher of water forwards and smashed it in the side of his head as he dropped her arm and fell to the floor._

_She felt bad, she really did. But she took a blood oath when she was younger that no matter where, no matter when, and no matter who... in a brawl... she'd always side with her brothers no matter what. And her promise had been tested many a time before now, and she'd yet to give in... so she wasn't about to start._

_" Sorry love... But look at it this way... this is how m' ma met m' pa... you never know." she smirked as she turned and hustled back into the fight, helping out the boys as she grinned in pure adrenalin and spiked energy before the door of the diner burst open just as Sammy smashed another pitcher over Paul, who cringed in the process, but didn't go down so easily. Sammy cursed as Sam Uley and Emily walked through the front door, shocked expressions on their faces. The boys and Sammy freezing as Embry finally stumbled to his feet before turning his glare full force on Sammy as she grinned sheepishly and shrugged innocently._

_"What on earth is going on here?" Emily demanded as everything looked at each other guiltily._

_"Um... bonding?" Trav stepped forwards as Emily glared at him._

_"You know, somehow I figured you'd cause trouble the second I found out you were coming." Emily groaned as Trav laughed and wiped the blood from his nose on the sleeve of his jacket._

_"Outside, now..." Sam demanded as the boys from the res cursed and followed him out._

_"Um... I got damage control." Emily sighed as she wondered round, trying to find the owner._

_"Don't worry Em, we got this..." Trav stated as he pulled out a roll of bills from his pocket and threw them down on the counter._

_"Trav-"_

_"What? We didn't break that much!" he sighed as Emily shook her head._

_"I trust that you can find your way home safely?" she asked as the boys nodded and Sammy smirked. Wiping the blood from her lip as she winced slightly, having caught a stray elbow in the scuffle._

_With one last look, Emily followed the rest outside as Sammy turned to the boys as she watched them inspect their bumps and bruises. "Well, I think that was perhaps enough invitation to the great U.S. of A... how about we head back to the house?" she asked as the boys nodded in agreement and she sighed in relief. "Thank the bloody Lord. By Jesus do I ever need a drink."_

_"Who would have thought?" Liam asked with a chuckled as they filed out the front and sauntered past Sam, Emily and the rest of the boys, smug looks on their faces as they filed into the van._

_"I know, and we weren't even right pissed yet..." Trav scoffed as Sammy groaned and pulled out of the parking lot with a sigh._

"What's exactly the plan for the night then mate?" Sammy asked as Trav finally made it through the front door with the rest of the groceries before slipping on his shades and following her out to the deck to have a seat on the patio set out back. "Because I'll be damned if I get stuck driving again for you headers... you can sober up this time, I'm pissin' the night away." she grinned.

"Whatever you say... bitch." he smirked as she turned on him with a mock glare.

"That'll be Miss Bitch to you, prick."

* * *

:}... miss me?

I know, i know... i haven't updated in FOREVER... and i really have no good excuse, but i hope you enjoy it anyways!


	13. Chapter 13 : Hero

Trance  
Chapter Thirteen : Hero

Chapter Playlist : Hero - Enrique Inglasias

* * *

PauawaiT - aww, hehe thanks! there's a little Embry/Sammy action here, but some Paul/Sammy action soon to come ;p enjoy!

HermioneandMarcus - i updateedddd... ;P

Cheyenne - ohhh damn! he is like a younger alex pettyfer... like when he was in wild child, or stormbreaker... they look scarily like the other ;D hehehe and he's a national soccer champ :D... so adorable!

MissLWitts - thank you!

bookfreak345 - i updated! ;D

guest - awww, thank you so much! ;p hahaha i love sammy and paul too!

* * *

"Alright, whatever yea do, please... do not sign up to sing for an open mic., do not hook up with a bird who's already got herself a fella, and do not get yerselves arrested. Because I sure as hell ain't bailin' yea out tonight love." Sammy sighed as she evacuated the truck in her low cut jeans shorts and plaid shirt, the small wedge heels of her short cow girl boots clicking against the pebbles as she grinned and plowed into the sand, the boys protesting behind her as she shrugged and grinned. Walking through the small canopy of trees as she emerged into a more secluded part of the beach. A popular place for gatherings she assumed, as directly in the middle of several lit wooden torches and hung up sets of string twinkling lights, sat a large, wooden makeshift floor where a bunch of teenagers and young adults stood singing and dancing to the tune that the band up on stage played for them. Drinks in every hand.

"Whatever yea say love... but if yer not careful, the sex police are gonna arrest yea in those boots of yers." Justin teased as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she glared back at him along with Trav as he sent a warning glance in Justin's direction.

"Oh piss off Jay-Jay..." she scoffed as they made their way to the open cooler where everyone grabbed a drink and turned to the band that was on stage as a large group emerged from the same direction they had previously come from. "Bloody hell..." she sighed quietly as the boys turned to see the Quileutes walking through the trees towards the large floor. "Alright, mates, no trouble tonight then, alright?" she asked with a groan as they scoffed behind her.

"Whatever you say Warden..." Liam grinned as the boys took their drinks to join the crowd and watch the live music along with the rest of the people gathered there. With a grin, Sammy took a swing from her drink and watched with a small smile as Embry looked up from their group and caught her eye before walking towards her with a knowing smirk on his handsome face.

"Whats going on junior?" she asked as he grinned and stopped beside her.

"How about I get you a drink?" he asked with a smile and a small sigh as she showed him the one she was already holding.

"Sorry love, one step ahead."

"Hey, you owe me one for that glass jug the other day..." he stated as she laughed and shrugged.

"Well, it's an open bar kid... maybe I'll get _you_ a drink." she stated with a grin as she headed towards the dance floor to join her brother and friends to watch the band.

The group was pretty good, a standard group. A lead singer that doubled as their bass, two guitar players, a key board player and a drummer in the back. The drummer and bassist were equally good looking, and the guitarists were generously talented. Their songs were brilliant, playing the perfect equivalent of slow and fast songs.

_"__Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?_" The music started as Sammy grinned slightly and chuckled softly as the thought of the very song that played through the speakers from the band.

"I love this song." she grinned to herself.

"'Scuse me beautiful... might I have this dance?" a sudden, familiar voice asked from behind her as she grinned and turned into the arms of Liam as he sent her a thousand watt smile as he twirled her 'round in his arms. His piercing eyes sparkling back at her as she chuckled and shook her head. "Yea know, yea look painfully attractive tonight..." he grinned as she scoffed. "I had to ask yea to dance to make sure no one else did." he added as they twirled once more.

"Yea sound like Trav now love." she teased as Liam smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured after all this time yea'd consider me family anyways, me along with the rest of the fella's Sammy. Yea know, we really do care fer yea. It may not always seem like it. But yea know we'd do anything if yea asked us too. We only want what's best for yea." he stated truthfully as Sammy searched his eyes for any sense of mockery or foolishness. But all she found was genuine happiness and truth.

"I trust yea Liam. Yer the family I never had." she grinned slightly as Liam sighed and looked over her shoulder.

"I promised Patty once upon a time that I'd look out fer yea no matter what happened. And I will Samantha, I'll always be here fer yea." he smiled as he pulled away and stopped dancing. "Speaking of looking out fer yea... that fella from the other day looks like he wants a dance." he grinned slightly as Sammy turned to see Embry stalking towards the two of them.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked as Liam offered Sammy's hand and winked at the younger girl with a knowing look on his handsome face.

"_Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you, oh, yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well, I don't care... You're here tonight._"

"You look really good." Embry grinned as Samantha laughed and shook her head.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that tonight?" she asked with a grin as Embry wound her around again.

"Can you imagine how many people would love to be in my place right now?" he asked with a wink as she smirked and shook her head.

"Can you imagine what my brothers will do to you if your hand slides any closer to my ass?" she smirked as Embry laughed.

"What made you come?" he asked as she shrugged and sighed.

"Trav..."

"Remind me to thank him later... It's nice finally having a friend that's not a complete asshole..."

"Complete?"

"You smashed me in the side of the head with a glass jug Sammy... you're an ass."

"Well your friend Paul stated it!" she exclaimed back as Embry nodded his head.

"I guess... but Paul's just a little different. I mean, he just has his own way of making friends." he sighed as Sammy scoffed and shook her head. She didn't want anything to do with that prick. If anything, she'd rather not even discuss the problematic teenager. Because as far as she was concerned... he wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth any of her time, or concern.

"Well he definitely hasn't made one in me..."

"Just give him some time... he'll come around." Embry offered as Sammy scoffed and shook her head.

"I'm not really all that bothered Em... I don't care to wait around. It's one person, I'm not worried." she smirked as Embry nodded his head. Slightly conflicted over the matter. Embry liked Sammy, she was a good friend, or at least seemed to be in the short time he knew her. Something about who she was, the why she was drew him towards her. Like he knew he could trust her with anything. He didn't love her as anything more then a good friend... but he wasn't sure if Paul was the best person for her. He knew the Gods never matched a wolf with their imprint unless they were 100% perfect for each other. But Embry couldn't help but doubt the magic of the imprint now.

"How long are your friends here for?" Embry asked as Sammy smirked and chuckled slightly.

"What? Not jealous are we Embry?" she asked as he scoffed and waved the comment off.

"Please, you wish... just mutual curiosity." he answered with a grin as she laughed.

"They're rich Em... they do what they want and go where they want, anytime that they want too." she sighed. "They think the rules don't apply to them."

"And what about you?" he asked as she smirked and stared him directly in the eye with an unreadable expression falling onto her pretty face.

"I have my own set of rules Embers... I'm just not sure how I feel about them now."

"Well... we'll just play by my rules tonight I guess then..."

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

I can be your hero.

* * *

review?! enjoy! ;D


	14. Chapter 14 : Cutting In

Trance  
Chapter Fourteen : Cutting In

Chapter Playlist : Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

* * *

Wow, only two reviews? Ouch guys... I know I'm sketchy with updates... but still!

Cheyenne - arrest me? lol good luck with that ;D haha I missed you!

HermioneandMarcus - why thank you :) now it's gonna start getting good, I'm bringing in more paul/Sammy, and stuffs about to go down! ;p enjoy!

* * *

With a laugh, and a shout out from the band for a group of girls that had announced their friends nineteenth birthday, the band played a faster, more popular song as Embry and Sammy detached themselves from one another and walked over to the makeshift bar to grab another drink.

"You know, it's not so bad here..." Sammy said suddenly as Embry turned to her with a confused expression on his face. Holding another pop in his hand as Sammy smirked at the thought. She'd never seen Embry drink before... come to think of it... she didn't even know how old the kid really was. She couldn't even remember if he'd told her and she'd just forgot, or the topic had never come up.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked as Sammy smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't even really know. But she enjoyed being in town, with people that she knew, and things to keep her mildly occupied most of the time. Every other place, it had just been for the name of the state, now... she had a family... almost...

"I don't know... I've been all over the place. I've travelled the world, and lived every possible way I can think of, but I've never found something that's made me want to stay in one place before." she admitted with a shrug as Embry smiled at the thought.

"And you have that here?" he asked as she grinned and nodded her head.

"I have friends, family, a place of my own... I think I just like being here because it reminds me of what I had back at my own home in Ireland... a sense of belonging, and family. It's nice." she stated as Embry nodded his head, eyeing the group to their left as he picked up on their conversation with his wolf hearing.

"_Go ask her!" _one friend demanded as the other laughed and took a deep breath.

"_I don't know man, she's with Call..._" the one under pressure stated with a shrug as he friends out right laughed at the kid who had now shoved his hands in his pockets, staring over at Embry and Sammy as they got another round of drinks.

"_Please, that sorry bastard has been in the friend zone for a while now..._" another scoffed as Embry could practically feel his anger boil through his skin. Just because he wasn't going out with Sammy, doesn't mean that he couldn't if he wanted too... well maybe it did, considering Paul was now in the picture too. But they still had no right to say that.

"_You know, your balls are located between your legs encase you lost them Sunshine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ask Miss 'Sex on Legs' over there for a dance... and then see if she's interested in spending her night with a real man. Feel free to watch and learn boys." _the eldest looking one grinned as he downed the rest of his drink and stood from his spot where he was marching towards the two ask Embry blood began to boil.

"Watch out, asshole at 12 o'clock, and I think he wants a dance..." Embry whispered to Sammy who laughed as she shook her head and looked directly as the kid walking towards them.

"Actually love, Paul's at your 3... but nice try..." she winked as she took another drink from her bottle before her eyes averted back to the guy that had now found himself situated directly in front of the two of them. Embry's face pulling into a hard glare as Sammy smirked and turned to him with her best grin.

"Think I can talk you into a dance beautiful?" he asked with a cocky grin as Sammy took another gulp of her beer before staring at him contemplating a decision, Embry fuming beside her in silence as he took a deep breath to calm his raging thoughts.

"Actually love, I'd love to dance..." she stated suddenly as the guy smiled and Embry shook his head defeated while he watched her as she stood from her spot leaning against the bar, and just as Embry thought she was going to take his hand, she spun and leaned into Embry, resting herself directly between his legs as he gulped and couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face at the look of the poor kid's expression. Leaning over, she placed her arms around Embry's neck with a slowly growing smirk and positioned her mouth directly by his right ear. He was leant against the bar, making his height smaller as she pulled him down closer to her.

Grinding her hips into his suddenly, Embry inwardly groaned as his hands found her hips and forcefully pulled them closer as she whispered in his ear. "Save me..." she grinned with a chuckle as Embry sighed and stood up, towering over her as leant down and whispered back.

"It would be my pleasure." he grinned as she shuddered at the feel of his breath in her ear as he lead her out towards the other 'dancing' (if that's what you could call it) couples, leaving behind a very shocked, very angry, and very defeated guy in their wake.

Making it out to the dance floor, Embry's hands found Sammy's waist again as her back stood flesh against his chest and front.

As their hips moved side to side to the sound of the beat Sammy smirked as Embry leant down to whisper in her ear. "I think this is the best rescue mission I've ever been on..." he grinned as she laughed and shook her head.

"Don't get _too_ use to it there Junior." she grinned as Embry scoffed.

"Please... you love it."

"If you say so..."

"Baby I know so."

"I can I cut in?" a gruff and irate voice asked as Embry and Sammy turned with a grin, to be very surprised to see Paul Lahote standing directly behind them practically vibrating.

"What's your problem?" Sammy demanded as Embry pushed her behind him as Paul began to shake even harder.

"Paul you need to calm down... you can't do this here..." Embry warned as Sammy tried to get around him as he blocked her way just as Jacob, Seth, Jared and Quil approached from behind and all shot a look between Embry, Sammy and Paul before they each placed a hand on Paul, who continued to stare back at Sam.

"Paul..." they warned him again as they began dragging him towards the safety of the trees, Embry following closely as Sammy ran after the lot.

"Embry-"

"Stay out of this Sammy..."

"But Embry-"

"I said stay out of it Sam." he stated as the others ran into the forest, unknown to everyone else as they disappeared.

"Like bloody hell..." she hissed and ran off into the forest, the lights from the party still slightly illuminating the trees as she jumped over the fallen logs and creeks before bursting into a clearing where she saw the boys off in the distance, who had yet to notice her as she dove through the thicket of the trees. Watching in silence, she ground her teeth together in irritation as Paul shoved Embry, and just as Sammy was about to run over and through herself into the equation, she watched in utter shock and horror as suddenly, where Embry stood, now towered a large wolf bigger than a horse.

And just as Sammy questioned the drink she'd been given earlier, the same thing happened with Paul, then Jake, then Seth, then Quil, then Jarred, then a couple of others that had suddenly shown up.

Feeling slightly more light-headed then before, Sammy stumbled slightly as she shook her head and took a deep breath, a sickening feeling flooding up and down her insides as she fell backwards slightly.

"Oh fuck..."

* * *

okay, Sammy has finally got in with the boys... now shit's really gonna hit the fan, but ima need 5 reviews to give you another chapter... two's just not gonna cut it for Sammy and the boys ;D

enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15 : Tunnels

Trance  
Chapter Fifteen : Tunnels

Chapter Playlist : Rebel Beat - The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

oh god, I fucking love you guys!

aby14a - why thank you! things are definitely going to start getting more intense now ;D

Jillian2232115 - hahaha why thank you!

Jinling95 - okay, thank you! I'm so glad someone likes the Irish boys, because I wasn't sure if I was doing these rich, sexy beasts any justice ;D review again! :P

Kay - kay, I updated!

bookfreak345 - i updated? DUH DUH DUUHHHH watcha think about Sammy's reaction in the future, (coming up in this chapter ;D)

misaai - ohhhh daem... you are going to be very surprised with how these next few chapter turn out, and I can't WAIT to see what you think... because I'm really hoping i actually threw you a curve ball here and hit you completely un-expecting... let me know!

Rachel - nice name, i have a friend named Rachel... she has 'lavender' braces ;D im glad you love it, and you have no idea how good it feels to hear someone say that it's one of the best ff they've read... LUV YOU!

HermioneandMarcus - your welcome... hope you enjoyyyy

Hannah - i have a friend named Hannah too... she has hair extensions ;D haha, your review def made me laugh the most... i know... i mightttt through you all a curve ball or two coming up... so stay tuned!

xxxCheeseandBiscuitsxxx - oooohhhh... you're going to LOVE the next few chapterssss!

PuawaiT - well, if you want Sammy paul action... then you're in for a ride the next few chapters!

Green-NaNa-Neko89 - you definitely win the award for the longest review this chapter ;D. ... all i can say is... you're going to like the next few chapters :)...

rogue4ever - hehe, why thank you ;D

* * *

"Sammy? Oh shit... Sammy? Sammmyyyyy..."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Me? It was you asshole!"

"It was their fault too!"

"It was Paul! He phased first!"

"Well Embry started it!"

"Let's not point fingers here..."

"Jesus Christ Emily's gonna kill us if we're late again for dinner..."

"Just wake her up already, I have shit to do!"

"No one said you had to be here!"

"It was your fault she passed out in the first place!"

"It was all our faults! Shit, what if we killed her?! What are her brothers gonna do?! What's Emily gonna do? Oh shit... what's the _other_ Sam gonna do?!"

"She's not dead dumbass! You can hear her heart beating..."

"Oh..."

"It's all your god damned fault Paul... if you hadn't been such an ass-"

"If you hadn't been trying to take my imprint away from me then we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Are you honestly saying that right now?! I'm the only reason she's still in town numb-nuts!"

"Like hell!"

"Maybe if you ever actually tried to be even a little decent to her, you'd know these things!"

"You're so full of shit Embry..."

"Me? You-"

"Oh would ye shut the fuck up you bloody dossers? Can ye stop eatin the head of eachother for one second?" Sammy demanded as she groaned and pushed herself to a sitting position as she swatted away the hand that offered to help balance her. Raising a hand to the side of her head, she felt the sick sticky liquid stick to her fingers as she winced at the sharp pain that radiated through her head.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think you for Christ's sake? Yer all just a bunch of bags today aren't ye?" she demanded as Embry came into view, nealing before her as Sammy groaned at the spinning in her head.

"Sammy, what hurts?"

"Everything you fucking idiot... now where the hell am I? Someone get me a scratcher and a pint... good fer nothin mala head..." she cussed as Embry smirked and shook his head as the others stared back at her confused.

"Yeah, she's fine..."

"But what did she say?"

"Your an idiot! Idiot... kid! Do ye not understand yer own fecking lingo! I want to go home, and I want a drink, an alcoholic one! An somethin strong you ugly ass tosser!" she yelled as she struggled to her feet and threw off the hands that tried to help her up.

"I don't know what in the bloody hell happened last night, and I don't want to... just keep yer damned business and freak show to yerself... and put on some god damned shirts while your at it!" she huffed out as she turned and headed back towards the direction she believed the beach to be in.

"Sammy... the beach is the other way..."

"I knew that Call... and where the hell are my bloody keys? And where's my phone? And where's my fecking brothers?" she demanded angrilly as Embry sighed and shook his head.

"Sammy what do you remember last night?"

"I don't want to remember last night!"

"This is important Sam... we have to explain this to you... just encase, this is a big secret for us..."

"Oh sod off Embry... This is ridiculous..." Sammy growled as the others sighed.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you're going to need to come with us..." Paul sighed as he stepped towards her and reached for her hand as she shrugged and flinched away from him, a vicious glare etched into her features as the rest of the pack watched on in complete and utter shock. Never had Paul been turned down as such before, and the entire group would be lieing if they said they were surprised. They had to know, that Paul's biggest firsts, like being turned down, being out witted, or even being nice would come when his imprint finally showed up.

"You can take that hand of yers and shove it where the sun don't shine love. Because you're one scream short of a banshee if you think I'm going anywhere with you." she spat as Embry tried to hide his smirk and shot a look towards the others that laughed beside him.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to help you..." Paul demanded as Sammy down right laughed directly at him.

"My problem? My problem?! What in the hell is your problem there boyo? You don't own me... you can't tell me what to do."

"Like hell." he scoffed as the pack smirked and took a deep breath while they watched the two.

"Look, you saw us turned into horse sized wolves last night, don't you want to know whats happening? What went down?" he asked as Sammy shook her head.

"For all I know someone spiked my drink..." she stated as Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, the legend of the La Push wolves means that we're protectors of our land-"

"I've heard the legends already love, last time I was with Emily..."

"Well they aren't legends Sammy... we're the La Push protectors... we're the shape shifters from the legend..."

"Thats not funny Embry..." she stated after a moment of silence, a serious look gracing her tired face as the boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the rest watched carefully as he handled it.

"You think we'd joke about something like this?" Paul demanded as he paced back and forth, on edge from the close encounter. He couldnt explain what it had done to him seeing his imprint passed out on the ground, the panic that naturally attacked him like a virus that spread through his system.

"I think you lot would bullshit me on something like this, yes..." she answered as Paul sighed and shook his head.

"Paul, we gotta show her man, or she's never gonna believe us..." Quil sighed as Sammy stared on in plain curiosity as Paul looked between the pack, and Sammy with a weary expression.

"I'll do it..." he sighed as Sammy watched in slight confusion, shock and disgust as Paul started to undo his shorts.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" she called out blocking her eyes as the boys laughed and Paul chuckled, the sound of his laugh echoing throughout her ears as she tried to forget the infectious noise... what was America doing to her? She was starting to go soft...

"Don't flatter yourself..." he smirked.

"You wish baby boy..." she shot back as suddenly, a low growl filled the clearing as Sammy reluctantly peeled her fingers back away from her eyes to meet an unbelivably shocking sight before her. Where once stood Paul, now was a massive wolf, at _least_ the size of a large horse, if not bigger.

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Sammy?"

"Can you all do that?" she asked as Embry nodded his head slowly and watched her expression carefully. The shock, confusion, dissarray, and surprise dancing across her face one after another.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded suddenly as Embry sighed and shook his head.

"We hardly tell anyone. Only the elders and the imprints know..."

"Imprints? What the hell Embry... why are you telling me now? I'm not an imprint! What is an imprint? What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" she demanded as he sighed and tried to calm her down.

"Sammy... I'm gonna explain everything, okay?..."

"I don't want to hear it..."

"What?"

"I said, Embry... for your ignorant ears, that I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything about this, I don't care. I don't care about your freaky town legends, I don't care about your freaky ability to shift into a big bloody ass wolf, and I don't care what you have to say... I don't want to hear it." she answered defiantly as the boys watched her insurprise as she stood and walked towards the road, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot more drowsy than she had before.

"Sammy-" was the last thing she heard as the black fell in on her vision and her legs fell out from underneath her.

* * *

passing out twice within 24 hours? damn girl! ;p

you guys are so awesome! i love you and all your reviews! :D

review an tell me what you think of her reaction, and I'll update as soon as I can!


	16. Chapter 16 : Lies

Trance  
Chapter Sixteen : Lies

Chapter Playlist : Bless the Broken Road - Rascall Flatts

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **BOOKFREAK345** FOR MAKING ME PISS MYSELF LAUGHIN SO HARD! YOUR A BLOODY RIOT GIRL!

* * *

Hi ya - haha, love you ! review again ;p

xxxCheeseandBiscuitsxxx - ;p haha I love fangirl moments! SO BEAUTIFUL! :')... and HEY! it's MY job to write the story and surprise readers... STOP RUINING IT WITH YOUR INTUITIVE INTUITION! ;p review again!

ThatBitchCalledWong - heyyyyy Wong the Bitch (lol your penname is so badass!) I updatedddd... love it even more!

bookfreak345 - BAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD YOUR FREAKING THE BEST PERSON IN THIS ENTIRE GOD DAMNED WORLD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

PuawaiT - hahaha, yeah... I know that's what I would have done immediately ;p

Endlessdreamerxoxo - why thank you... and surprisingly, it's getting more and MORE fun to write every time :)

Guest / Genisis - awww :') thanks! im glad you like Sam's character and Paul's character... I wasn't really sure if I was doing Paul's character any good or not ;p and I know... EMBRY'S ADORABLE!

Green-Nana-Neko89 - well you've definitely won the award for longest review of the chapter ;p awww, thank you! I love it when readers say how much my work is worth reading ;p and yes... we IRISH have tough accents to decipher sometimes, especially when we're excited... my cousins in Canada can barely understand a word that comes out EVER! and it was kinda hard sometimes to right because I wanted to include the slang and stuff because that's how we all talk here, but I hate writing translations at the bottom, so I tried to have her translate it and still incorporate it into the story, or have Embry translate it if she was talking to the pack and stuff... so yeah... ;p enjoy!

YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! MORE SAMMY/PAUL and SAMMY/EMBRY!

* * *

This time, the conditions in which Sammy decided to wake up in were a hell of a lot more calm and quiet. The only noise radiating through her throbbing head was the quiet hum of a small truck. The air that blew through the windows continued to lull her in and out of consciousness as Sammy suddenly bolted upright, both unaware and weary of whose truck she was sitting in, who she was sitting beside, and where she was.

She was breathing in short pants as she looked around and recognized the green trees of La Push and surrounding Forks. And turning to the driver, Sammy practically had an aneurism knowing that she'd been asleep next to the likes of Paul Lahote...

"How in the hell am I in here? Where are we going? What are you doing? Who put me in the cab with you? Where's Embry?" she demanded quickly as Paul's face remained unchanging as he stared at the road ahead. At that point, she had had a chance to fully analyse the boy sitting beside her.

First off, he was more of a man than she'd seen in a while. And considering she lived with the likes of 'Ireland's Sexiest Bachelor's' (according to Trav and the boys), she'd been surrounded by testosterone induced guys before, and she didn't remember any of them looking like Paul.

He sat shirtless beside her, why... she had no clue, but she did appreciate the view. His toned stomach and abs practically made her drool in her seat, and his arms were full and muscular, clenching the steering wheel as they drove down the road. His black hair was cropped, and perfectly complimented everything else about his physical appearance, and the fact that it was actually a struggle for Sammy not to run her hands through it both disgusted and disturbed her. His chocolate-brown eyes were focused solely on the road ahead of him as his lips pursed and his face remained neutral before a smirk stretched across his lips.

"You know, if you're going to check me out, you could at least be a little more subtle about it..." he teased as she gasped silently and shook herself out of her stupor. She couldn't believe she'd been caught checking him out. Paul, who she supposedly hated, and now couldn't get out of her head, and even when she tried, he somehow managed to itch his way back in...

"You- I... where am I?" she asked as Paul sighed and his face pulled into a smirk again.

"I'm taking you home..."

"Why is it taking so long?"

"We were out pretty deep in the forest..."

"Why didn't Embry drive me?" she asked as Paul sighed as the truck began to slow while he pulled over to the side of the road. Words catching in her mouth, Sammy wanted to run screaming, but the entire time she was trying to convince herself to be panicked and scared, she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of safety and secure-ness she felt around him. It was unnerving, that someone she barely knew had such a hold over her feelings.

"Paul?"

"I have to tell you something..." Paul said as he turned the truck off and stared out into the forest just beyond the ditch to the right of the truck. "You know the legends... you've heard them before?" he asked as Sammy nodded her head. "Do you remember the parts about imprinting?" he asked as she shot him a questioning look.

"What are you getting at Paul?"

"I imprinted on you Sammy."

"Okay, I don't know what game you guys are playing... but this isn't funny anymore..."

"I'm not lieing Sammy. This isn't a game, or a prank, or a joke... your my imprint... I imprinted on you."

"Well what the hell does this mean than?" she asked after moment of silence, cautious as Paul sighed and shook his head.

"I never wanted to imprint, I still don't... and I don't know you. Your impulsive, and stubborn, and I have a girlfriend I really like..."

"Please, don't hold anything back-"

"The truth is, I don't want to imprint, but I know this is making us both weak, the refusal on either end. So I think we should come to an understanding..."

"Of what?"

"I'll be your protector, and you resist the urge to keep trying to kill yourself. Stick around town, because distance kills us both. And try to refrain from hating me, and I'll stop being a dick. We'll be at an impasse. We don't have to be friends, but we can be acquaintances." he stated. "I can still be with Kate, and you can do whatever the hell you've been doing with those guys are your place... What do you think?" he asked as Sammy swallowed the cuss words that threatened to spill out at the mention of her brothers.

"I think we should play a game..."

"What?"

"Yeah... let's play a game of fuck off's... you can go first." she hissed as she wretched the door of the truck open and stepped out, slamming it behind her as Paul swore and followed her out as she marched down the road, ignoring the calls he was yelling at her from behind as she kept walking.

"See! This is what I mean! You're so stubborn and you never listen. You hear one thing you don't like and run scared..."

"You think this is me running scared? This is me evacuating before I through you in front of the truck and run over you myself." she threatened as Paul grabbed her hand and Sammy gasped audibly as a shock vibrated up her arm and through her body. Retching her hand away, she grasped her arm and stared back at him confused as he watched her with a blank expression.

"Did you?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't do this anymore..." Sammy whispered slightly defeated as her head bowed and Paul took a step closer, instincts kicking in as she took a deep breath and tried to ignore the potent smell of the forest, fresh air and cologne that attacked her senses. "This reaction, these feelings. They're freaking me out. I can't do this anymore. I don't understand it..."

"It's the imprint... it's nature, trying to bring us together."

"Well will you please tell nature to fuck off?" she demanded as Paul couldn't help but try to mask the shot of pain and hurt that flashed through his system as he processed her words.

Despite barely knowing her, he cared for her. On a deeper level than just being her body-guard. He may not love her, but his heart yearned for hers, and he couldn't help the crushing feeling of even considering that she didn't feel the same way.

"What?" he asked as she turned to him with eyes that held a slightly broken and beat down spirit.

"I don't know why I feel this way, and I don't know how it works. But I can't feel like this about you..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I won't fall for someone who's in love with another girl Paul."

* * *

I am actually so excited for the next couple of chapters! eee!

love you all!

review lots!


	17. Chapter 17 : Soul Mates

Trance  
Chapter Seventeen : Soul Mates

Chapter Playlist : My Wish - Rascall Flats

**MAKAYLALAHOTE **WHERE EVER YOU ARE THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU FOR MAKING ME LAUGH MY ASS OFF IN YOUR REVIEW!

* * *

kay - thank you :)

HermioneandMarcus - I updated! twice in one weekend! hot damn Im good!

Guest - OMG YOU'RE GOING TO FLIP IF YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS ONE!

bookbreak345 - I updateddddd :)

MakaylaLahote - I don't know if you noticed... but this chapter was dedicated to you... just encase you wanted to remind me how awesome I am in your NEXT review of this chapter ;p and depending on where you are, I don't think you can walk across oceans ;p but WHATEVERRRR gets you through the night ;p enjoy the CHAPPYYY!

* * *

"Okay, okay... look, we'll figure this all out. Just get in the truck and I'll drive you back to Emily's and we can... we can... yeah, we can figure this all out." Paul offered as Sammy started walking off down the road towards nowhere inparticular, her head shaking all the while as Paul tried to swallow the fighting concern and irritation that battled back and forth within him. The wolf and the man that battled desperately for control.

"No, you-... I'm gonna call my brother, do you have a phone? Where's my phone? Didn't I have a phone?" she asked, hyperventilating as she stopped and waited as Paul ran over towards her and stopped directly infront of her, hands out as he looked into her eyes to see the fright and confusion mixing within as Paul sighed and waited for a moment in silence, trying his best to carefully think through his words so as to not set her off. He was already struggling enough with his self control, he didn't need to try and handle her's as well. That was _surely_ set his wolf off into a frenzy that the 'man' Paul would have to deal with later.

"Sammy?" he questioned cautiously as she turned to him and took a deep breath, hair flying wildly as her warey gaze darting between his face and his eyes as he shivered at the impact her stare had on him, inwardly cursing the imprint as she watched him with wild eyes.

"What?" she asked as Paul sighed and stopped her.

"Why don't you just get in the truck and I'll take you to Emily's?" he asked again more cautiously as she took a deep breath and stared back at him for a moment with no reaction, before shaking her head and stepping away from him.

"No... I- I want Trav, or Embry. I want to call my brother." she stated, the shock and exhaustion falling in around her again as her heart rate picked up and she struggled to find her breath and bearings. "Where's Embry? Why did he leave me here with a stranger? And where's my brother? Why doesn't he know where I am? Why am I out here? What did yea do to me? Why do I feel like this?" she demanded as what felt like a heavy weight pressing on her chest, she tried to swallow the fear and tears that threatened to spill over.

"Sammy, take a deep breath... it's gonna be okay." he tried to calm her down as her breathing hitched and her wild eyes began to tear. He'd never seen her so weak before, it was like something had broken, and he barely knew the girl and he knew this was out of character. "Please..."

"I- I can't do this. This is too much. Please... I just want to go home, I just want my brother..." she gasped out quietly as tears began to fall from her face.

"I'll take you home Sammy... hey, hey come on, I'll take you back to La Push, to your house..." Paul offered, slightly panicked by the girl that was hyperventilating right before him. As of now, he'd promise her the moon if it'd get her to calm down even a tiny bit.

"No... I want to go _home_... I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to stay here. I want to go home, I want to go back to _my_ bloody home back in bloody Ireland, and I don't want to stay here anymore!" she cried out as Paul watched in surprise and slight concern as she crumbled down on the ground and tried to wrap her arms around herself, like she was cradling it all in and trying to protect herself from some unknown force. "I just want to go home..." she cried out quietly as Paul sighed and kneeled down on the ground beside her, slightly at a loss with what to do with himself for the moment.

"Well you're gonna need to wait a day or too before you can at least get a flight back home..." Paul offered as she nodded her head and took a deep breath, the tears still falling. "Sammy... it's gonna be okay." he added in a slightly more quiet voice as she shook her head and barried her face back into her sleeve.

"No... it's not."

"Sammy... it's gonna be okay, I promise..."

"You can't keep that promise." she cried out.

"I can try..." he offered, praying that if he could assure her enough, then he could get her back in the truck and back home to someone else that could better fix the situation.

"No... yer lieing, that's all you do is lie. You keep making me think it's gonna be okay, like I'm supposed to trust you, and I want to, but I don't want to. And you don't understand because it's so hard! And you can keep your cool because you can live with all this, and I can't because I don't understand any of it, or any of these feelings I have for you. And I can't handle all of it at once... and then there's Embry, god forbid Embry because he's like my best friend and I really like him, but something's telling me not to, and I want to feel for him the way I feel about you, because you don't care and I can't even think for my own bloody self anymore! And he's suffering because I can't keep my head on and I'm langered half the time and you have no idea-"

"Sammy... take a deeeep breath." Paul tried and knelt down directing infront of her as he sighed and tried to calm her down. The only noise around them being the slow hum of the wind rolling across the fields and throughout the trees.

Paul knew exactly how she felt. He knew all too well how she felt, he was just a hell of a lot better at hiding it. She didn't understand, it was her that wasn't getting it. Everything that she was feeling, was multiplied about ten times when it came to his emotions. He wanted her, he craved her... but he knew the concequences, and he knew the sacrifices... but he also knew the advantages, and the effects that it was having on the both of them.

He felt the need, the pull to be close to her. He could feel the wolf clawing him inside out every time he was with Katie, and he could feel the constant drag that begged him to be with his imprint, his soulmate... but he didn't want it to control him. If anything, he was doing out of the simple reason that he wanted to show the others that this gene, this gift and curse wasn't going to control every aspect of his life. He wanted to prove that the great Paul Lahote could still make his own decisions.

And now he knew how stupid it was.

Because for once, he could see the effects his bad choices had on other people.

Because for once... he actually cared about who it was effecting.

"Sammy... Sammy look at me." he sighed quietly as he collapsed to his ass beside her, and pulled her into his grasp, it would have been the best picture perfect moment in his mind... and he could feel the satisfaction, the calm in the storm that radiated throughout his body as he held her close for even a short time. "I can change this... I can make it all go away so quickly." he whispered and rocked her back and forth as his large, strong, warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her impossibly close. "We can start over, I'll tell you exactlty how this thing works, and we can go with the imprint and see where it takes us. We can be happy together." he stated as she quietened down beside him, silence filling the air.

"What do you think? We could make this all go away..." he whispered into her hair as she pushed him away suddenly, Paul swallowing the ferocious wolf that demanded he claim back his imprint.

Shock and confusion itched its way onto his face as she dragged herself to her feet and rounded on him with new tears welling in her eyes. "I want to believe you Paul, I want to so bad... but you have to earn it. You have to earn all of it..."

"What are you saying?" he asked, standing to his feet with a new vigor as she stared up at him with broken and soulless eyes.

"I'm saying no... that if you want this to work... if you want me. Than you have to fight for me like everyone else."

"But... we're meant to be together Sammy. You can't deny it, and it won't be easy."

"You should have realized that from the beginning Paul. I'm nobody's second choice." she stated, turning as she began walking off down the road, leaving a dumbfounded Paul behind her as she stopped about twenty feet from him and turned to half face him, a tear streaming down her face.

"And it's never been easy..." she half smiled. "If you want to be my knight in shining armour, than you need to prove you want it bad enough. Because I won't love someone who doesn't love me back." she answered cooley.

"I can learn to love, you have to understand that this is all new to me too. It's not as easy as it looks... I can learn, please just give me time..."

"I am... but learning isn't good enough right now."

"But we're soulmates Sammy, these feelings aren't just going to go away." Paul tried to reason as she sighed and wiped her face off on the sleeves of the large sweater that had been placed over her during the night. "They're here to stay."

"Than you better get to work love... before your clock walks off and I'm back to th'ole country with m'mates and m'whiskey..."

* * *

OH SHITTTTT


	18. Chapter 18 : Leap of Faith

Trance  
Chapter Eighteen : Leap of Faith

Chapter Playlist : If I Lose Myself - One Republic

**CRACKYOURREIN911** THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU BECAUSE YOUR SO BADASS-LY AWESOME! and **ENDLESSDREAMERXOXO** because you had a really aggressively excellent review that I loved ;p

* * *

okay, so this chapter is REALLY freaking important, like I actually can't explain to you how important right now...

xxxCheeseandBiscuitsxxx - I KNOW! I would LOVE to smack him also, I updated, but I don't think this is the chapter you were expecting ;p

MakaylaLahote - ?

Endlessdreamerxoxo - YEAH! GIRL POWER! DAMN STRAIGHT GIRL LETS GO SMACK SOME BITCHES! WOOO!

bookfreak345 - I know! Katie's terrible, but I love having characters that are easier to hate on, it makes the whole story that much better ;p especially when sometimes the good guys win, and sometimes the bad guys win... it just makes everything so much more interesting!

Guest - OH MY GOD YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

"Sammy? What the hell are you doing out here?" a masculine voice demanded suddenly as Sammy whipped around, her heart pounding in her ears as she watched Embry's truck roll up the road towards her... a heavy wind of relief rolling over her as she stopped and smiled slightly. Ever since she'd pushed Paul out and away, she'd been trying to swallow what felt like all of her insides back down her throat... and it was harder with every try to keep her stomach at bay.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ye..." she said quietly as Embry pulled the truck over and stopped behind her. When Paul had finally decided he wasn't going to get her in the truck , he pulled out and turned the truck around, driving off in the other direction of their earlier destination. She was hurt that he seemed to give up so easily on her. Although she'd made it quite clear that what her opinion was and her standing on the matter, a part of her wished he'd have fought harder. At least made it obvious how much he really wanted to be with her.

"Sammy... what are you doing?" he asked with a sigh as the tears began to fall from her eyes again as he pulled her into her chest and wrapped his arms around her. Safe, in his arms, Sammy felt like she was home... not so much back in Ireland with everything she was accustomed too, like the parties, and the people... but the feel of secureness and familiarity made her feel like this is where she was suppose to be.

_I wonder how it feels to be in Paul's arms..._ Sammy shook the thought from her head as soon as it hit her. Slightly flustered by the thought, she took a deep breath and settled back into her previous thought train.

"This is the damned near shittiest week ever Embers. If I cry one more time today I'm a clatter the next bloody spanner that comes my way." she began sobbing again as Embry rubbed her back and sighed as she cried.

"It's gonna be okay Sammy..." he whispered as she sighed and tried to catch her breath and calm herself down. She hated Embry for being so considerate, for being so nice and understanding towards her when he hardly knew her.

"I don't want to friend zone you Embry..." she said unexpectedly with a deep breath as she pulled away suddenly and held him at an arms length as Embry watched her carefully, his eyes searching hers carefully.

"Your not Sam... I know how this works. I know what's happening..." he sighed as his chin found its way down to rest on her head as she collapsed back into his arms. "I knew what the odds were when I first met you Sam. Fate doesn't just through a person like you into our lives without a reason. And I knew when I didn't imprint on you... someone else would have."

"But-"

"Sammy... I knew it was going to happen. I didn't like it, and I still don't... but I knew what I was getting myself into. But you were worth it. Your a good friend Sammy, and I'm just gonna have to accept that that's all we're ever gonna be... that's all we can ever be." he sighed sadly as she groaned.

"But I don't want it to happen Embry. I wanted to be your friend, then slowly infiltrate your life, then make you like me, then kiss you and than we'd start dating and I could enjoy my time in America with my beautiful new boyfriend. And we'd go to the beach, and go out in dates, and I could write you a song, and it'd be great. And now I wake up and suddenly I'm supposed to be the soul mate of some asshole I barely know... and I can't even piece together my life now!" she cried as Embry tried to shush her softly.

"I'm sorry Sammy... I know it's not fair. But it's gonna get better... I promise..." he answered her as she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"How do you know? Everyone keeps promising me things, and I never know if I can trust ye or not. And it's killing me... because I don't like uncertainty... and ye lied to me about the wolf thing... and now I have a fekkin _soul mate_ and I'm supposed to be happy about it? And this whole thing just sucks!" she ground out angrily as Embry tried to swallow his chuckle at her disarray. "And you know what? I really freaking wanted to date you and not him because I like _you_ and it's not fair and-"

Embry quickly improvised, and knowing he'd probably regret it later, but not caring either way as he took a deep breath and a leap of faith as he grasped her shoulders and pushed her back slightly as her eyes turned to his in a confused gaze.

With little hesitation, he cradled her face in his large tanned hands and brought his warm, soft lips down to meet hers, effectively silencing her for all it was worth.

* * *

OH SHIT DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!

okay, normally I wouldn't be this worried, but I'm really at a road block here.

should Paul fight for her and Sammy work on resisting him right away, or would you like to see some pack tension if Embry starts something? ORRRR should I set Sammy up with the sexy, irish, familiar Liam, who also has the hots for the sassy, sexy Sammy? YOU tell ME!

Sammy&Liam

Sammy&Paul

Sammy&Embry

Sammy&Embry&Paul

or Sammy&Liam&Paul&Embry

hot damn! what's it gonna be?!


	19. Chapter 19 : Change

Trance  
Chapter Two : Change

Chapter Playlist : Bless the Broken Road - Rascal Flatts

* * *

HOLY SHIT 17 REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

This chapter is dedicated to **THATBITCHCALLEDWONG** and **ANGEL38380 ** and almost everyone else, you guys are awesome!

* * *

Michelle7 - hmmm... I like the way you think ;p

bookfreak345 - make him beg? yes, good point... I definitely like that idea ;p

Greenwood101 - I like you... you're a thinker ;p I know what you mean, Liam and Sammy WOULD be adorable... it'd be like the 'boy next door' story... but Sammy and Embry would be really cute... but than again sooo would Sammy and Paul! so many choices ;p glad you like the story! :)

21kwilson - ;p hahaha I wish girl!

angel38380 - OHHHH YOU'RE REVIEW IS HILARIOUS ITS SO BLUNT AND TOO THE POINT! and yes... shit JUST happened! :O

kay - I know! they're all so sexy! ;p

aquafortistheta - oh god... I love you... you're brilliant. 'thinking it was going to be shitty... but you prove me wrong!' why thank you, im glad my story isn't complete shit ;p and good for you, picking up our brilliant heritage is definitely the best ;D you know... god DID create whiskey to keep the irish from taking over the world... and I gotta admit... he did a pretty good job ;p haha

o.0 rosa o.0 - good point

Endlessdreamerxoxo - sounds good... you got the knives... I got the salt... lets GET. SHIT. DONE.

skittytrainer - oh my god that's an excellent review... LOVE YOU! I hate crying and laughing at books, but I love it at the same time!

hiya - I know I LOVE LIAM! he's soooo sexy!

MakaylaLahote - my mom's from England, she's a little skip over the water from our country ;p but she's got a really strong accent and it's really funny when she gets angry at us... (there's five of us + some girlfriends) ;p it's hilarious...

Guest - k im lovin the review... and I agree completely. Embry and Sammy would be adorable, and Liam and Sammy would be absolutely excellent, but Paul and Sammy would be down right EPIC! ;p

Werewolflover98 - I have a younger brother that was born in 1998 ;p he's a total ass, but completely hilarious... he actually looks like Cody Simpson but with an irish accent instead of New Zealand :) and hahaha I like the way you think with the ass kicking ;p we'll have to wait and see... :O

xxxCheeseandBiscuitsxxx - well... they'd at least they'd all be good looking :)

pischouette - why thank you ;p im loving this review:)

ThatBitchCalledWong - I KNOW! it's CRAZY! god... you're so brilliant you smarty parts ;p good ideas! ;D

* * *

The very first thing Embry expected was a slap, or a scream, or a wicked combination of perhaps both. But to his surprise, and slight amazement... she kissed him back.

Samantha... the hot headed fiery irish woman was kissing _him_ back. And he liked it. He liked the way her face fit into his hands, and the way her small moist lips felt pressed against his. He liked holding her body close, and inhaling her intoxicating scent through his nose.

He _liked_ it.

But he knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong to get involved with someone that had an imprint. He knew it was wrong to confuse her, and screw with her emotions. And though he was waiting for it... there was no 'but'. He knew this was wrong, and he knew he had to stop it, and as much as he didn't want too, he knew that them, together... it couldn't happen.

As Embry pulled away, he looked down to watch Sammy's reaction to his actions. Her face was impassive, seeming to be hard at thought as he bit her lip and her forehead scrunched in thought. "I'm sorry... I just thought"

"I know what wasa goin though yer head, because I was thinking it too..."

"I don't think you understand-"

"I think I do."

"No... Sammy-"

"We can't do this Embry. I like ye, and I'd jump yer bones within a heartbeat if I knew that it wouldn't make everything about our lives hell again. But it will, and we can't. I can't split yer pack apart like that, and I know fer a fact that ye'd rather not do the same."

"How did you know?" Embry asked suddenly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the truck with a small sigh.

"I could tell. And I knew ye weren't fecked enough in the head to do something ye knew would kill yer relationship with yer family." she answered honestly as she climbed in the passenger seat of the truck, and crawled over towards Embry's side as she curled up like a ball next to him. A blank expression on her face as Embry wrapped a tan arm around her and started the truck. "Embry?" she called out quietly as he turned and looked down at her for a moment's glance. "Take the long way home, yeah?" she asked as he nodded his head with a small smile.

"We're in some kinda shit now aren't we?" Embry asked with a sigh as he felt her nodding her head against his side. "What are we gonna do?" he added with a sad sigh.

"We're gonna leave it Em... we're gonna go on with our normal lives, and we're gonna just forget all this shite behind us."

"You know he's not going to give up on you..."

"I wouldn't be so sure Embers..."

"You pushed him away Sammy-"

"He never even tried to hang on Embry. What's that supposed to tell me about him? About his character, and us, and our relationship... If he can barely bring himself to fight for me now, what about a year from now, when he finds out something about me he doesn't like? Or five years from now, when Trav and the boys eventually get under your skin? Or even ten years from now, when we're fighting about futuristic ideals and all that? How am I supposed to trust that everytime I pull away from him he's gonna drag me back when he can't even express himself now."

"Have you tried to stop pushing everyone away? Maybe if you opened up and let him in, it'd be easier." Embry offered as she sighed and shook her head.

"It's what I do Embry. I shut down, I push people away... it's what I'm good at, it's what I've been brought up with. It's just how I work." she sighed sadly as Embry took a deep breath as silence sliced through the cabin of the truck.

"You know..." he started as her face remained unchanging while Embry tried to get through to her. "He can change... he _will_ change. Because despite what he'd like to believe, the imprint will drive him crazy until he does." he offered as she scoffed and shook her head.

"Embry, I don't think you understand. You act like it's an honor to have someone forced to love you. _Forced_ to love you Embry. You don't know what that feels like. It's not something you can exactly be proud of..." she stated incredulously as Embry shrugged and shook his head. "I mean what do you want me to do? Cheer? Scream? Dance and sing at the fact that Paul _has_ to love me? Do you really think that's something to be happy about? Love is something your supposed to earn, and give... when you get butterflies, and shivers, and you ache just to be without them, and you smile everytime you think about them, or here their name... when you think about them all the time, and you'd do anything for them..."

"You're such a hypocrite Sammy." Embry sighed suddenly as she turned to him in surprise and disgust. "Just shut the hell up for a second and hear me out..." Embry stated as he pulled over to the side of the road and shut the truck off. "You cannot sit there and tell me you don't shiver, or get butterflies when you think about him, or when he talks to you, and you've seen how much it hurts to be without him. You may not smile at him, or cheer when you hear his name... but if it came down to the wire... you'd do whatever you could for him." Embry accused as she sat glaring out the window.

"You don't know a damned thing yer talkin about junior..." she spat angrily as Embry scoffed and turned to face her head on.

"Oh really? Alright... let's give this a try." he offered as she turned to him in confusion. "You think about him, even when you don't want to. You feel irritable and angry when he's not around, and you love fighting and arguing with him, because there's something inside of you that is satisfied even when he meets your eyesight. It actually hurts you to think of leaving for good, even more so to think of him dieing. You love him, despite what you want to believe, or feel... and it's your damn pride that's holding you back."

"Well that's not about to change..." she answered quietly after taking a minute to try and process what he'd said to her.

Silence attacked the space around them once again as Sammy sighed and shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself as she settled into her own bubble of comfort and self understanding.

"He loves you Sammy... like it or not, it's not about to change any time soon."

* * *

oh shit guys ;p you're all the best!

soooo... watcha think? :p


	20. Chapter 20 : A Different Outcome

Trance  
Chapter Twenty : A Different Outcome

Chapter Playlist : Demons - Imagine Dragon

* * *

K THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **MISS-UNDERSTOOD** BECAUSE YOU MADE ME LAUGH MY ASS OFF! WOOO! ;P

Endlessdreamerxoxo - YESSS! let's get shit done girl! im tellin' yea!

Guest - awww... thank you! I must admit, my story IS pretty awesome ;p lol haha

Miss-Understood - O.M.G. L.O.L. you are the best!

Guest - I know! I wasn't sure if it was a little out of character for him, and that they because friends un-believable fast to seem like it'd be any good... but I think it didn't turnout too to bad ;p

bookfreak234 - :}...

Miss-Understood - bosslady... I like that! ;D

* * *

"I don't want him to love me Embry... that's the point I'm tryin' ta make. Yer not hearin' me love." Sammy sighed as Embry eventually got her back in the truck and pulled out onto the road again, coasting along the winding pavement as the tanned man sat beside her quietly shaking his head. He knew Paul wasn't perfect, everyone knew Paul wasn't perfect... but it was important for Sammy to know that there was a reason they were matched together. Fate doesn't just thrust completely incompatible people together just out of sheer enjoyment.

Or did they?

Embry preferred not to know.

"You're not exactly perfect either Sammy. You do know that right?" Embry asked suddenly as silence filled the cab of the truck.

"That's what you think..."

"Sammy-"

"I'm kidding Embry, Jesus kid, you're like a time bomb today." she sighed as Embry scoffed and shook his head. _He_ was a time bomb? Embry had been waiting for Sammy to blow up ever since they'd told her about the wolves the other day, and she was accusing _him_ of being a time bomb?

"Look, Sammy I know you don't want to hear it. But Paul is a good guy. I've known him for a long time, and I've seen a side of him you probably couldn't even begin to imagine. And as much as I despise him sometimes, he is a good guy." he offered as Sammy scoffed and shook her head, disbelieving as Embry smirked. "He always drops his date off on time. He can be a gentleman when he actually wants too, he's funny, smart... sometimes... he's good with cars, good with people... again, that's only sometimes... and he'd be good for you Sammy." Embry offered as she smirked and shook her head, still not believing him Embry grinned slightly. "It's true, because he'd be able to talk you down when your going through one of your bitch fits."

"I resent that..." she spat suddenly as Embry laughed as she reached over and smacked him, chuckling herself. "_No one_ can talk me down during my bitch fits..." she added as they both burst into laughter. Somehow finding the statement a hell of a lot more humerous than it originally was.

It felt good to laugh like she was. Laugh until tears gathered in her eyes. She forgot what it felt like to laugh until her stomach hurt, and she couldn't breath. She hadn't laughed like that in what felt like years. Not even when Trav had phoned her randomly early in the morning, and started telling her stupid jokes in the middle of a piss off he'd had with the boys. She hadn't felt like she had at that moment, in much too long, and it wasn't fair.

"I deserve to be happy Embry. I deserve to love unconditionally, and laugh until I cry whenever someone tells me a funny joke." she stated suddenly as Embry nodded, knowing how she felt. He'd wanted someone to make him feel complete for a while now. He wanted someone that reminded him what it felt like to be an ordinary teenager. He wanted someone that made him feel like Sammy did, and so much more. He wanted to fall in love, and protect her, and love her, and make her laugh, and cry, and smile, and blush. He wanted the chance to love someone as much as he wanted to be loved.

"_We_ deserve someone to love us the way everyone should be loved... completely. For every flaw, and every breath, and every part of us there is." Sammy added as Embry nodded his head. "But I don't want to have someone forced to love me like Paul, Embry. I want him to fall in love with me because I'm funny, and charming, and outgoing, and completely and utterly stubborn till the ends of the earth." she chuckled as Em smirked and nodded his head.

"You think that now Sam... but he'll only fall more in love with you every day you spend with him. He'll give you exactly what you're looking for in life... in love. He'll be able to give you something that no one else in the world will be able to give you." Embry stated as Sammy watched his expression carefully, never-changing as he continued. "And it won't be money, or fame, or beauty... it _will_ be complete-love Sam. Paul Lahote will love you to the top of the mountains and back. And you'll never, never find something like it again. No matter who you meet, or where you go, or what you do. You have _one_ chance to give this thing a shot... one chance. And I don't want to sound like I know what I'm talking about, because I really don't... but if I were you, I wouldn't let this opportunity go as easily as you're pushing him away." Embry stated as she remained silent and unmoving, the thoughts swirling in her head as she tried to piece together her life and future in just a few short moments.

"But... um... It's not that simple Embry." she stated as Embry watched her carefully, pulling up to her house as he stopped the truck and cut the engine, turning in his seat to face her as she blankly stared out the window of the truck.

"What's so hard about it Samantha?" he asked. "What's stopping you?"

"I'm scared Embry... I'm really scared." she whispered as Embry sighed and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his large, warm, tan arms around her as she rested her head on his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"It's not supposed to be as hard as your making it Sam. This is easy. He loves you, and you're falling in love with him, despite what you'd like to believe. And that's okay, because you're supposed too." Embry chuckled as she sighed and sniffled slightly, wiping her moist eyes angrily as he grinned. "You're making this way more complicated than it needs to be. Call him, and tell him that you'll give it a shot. And if you're not as happy as I know you will be, than you can call me out on my mistake." he offered as she froze and remained silent.

"Please Sammy... if you won't do it for him, than do it for yourself. Because you owe it to yourself to see what true love feels like." he offered as she nodded her head slowly but surely as he grinned and pressed his lips to her temple for a soft kiss.

"Paul..." she whispered suddenly as she pulled from his arms and sat up, staring out the window of the truck as Embry nodded his head.

"Yeah-"

"No... Embry... Look." she said, a sickening feeling flooding through her system. "Paul..." she stated, pointing towards the trees as Embry turned to see the one and only quaking at the treeline just a hundred feet from their spots in the truck.

"Paul... it's not what it looks like." Embry stated suddenly, knowing he could hear him speak from the treeline even at such a distance. Motioning for Sammy to get out of the truck, Embry followed her as they slowly started to make their way towards him. Shaking and trembling as Embry cautiously grabbed Sammy's arms to stop her as they got closer and closer. If Paul exploded and phased, he could hurt her, and Embry knew how much that would eventually hurt Paul in return.

But Paul couldn't see that logic, all he saw was Embry trying to keep his imprint away from him.

"Paul I-" Sammy started breathily as Embry grabbed her before she could get any closer to Paul and cut her off.

"Sammy be careful!" he called out suddenly as Paul burst into an explosion of fur and growls as Embry threw Sam behind him, trying to put up a barrier between Paul and Sammy as he tried to calmly talk Paul out of his blinding rage.

"Paul... think about this, you're going to hurt Sammy if you attack. She's your imprint... you don't want to hurt her." Embry stated as calm as he could as Sammy continued to breathe heavily in panic, looking between the two with wild eyes. She was scared of him, she was scared of Paul and the wolf he'd turned into.

"Paul..." she started as suddenly, the animal's big brown eyes flickered from Embry to Sammy and softened only just, before his defensive walls built back up and the fur on the top of his back stood up. "Paul, it's gonna be okay... we're gonna be okay..." she stated, taking a few steps towards him despite raging and angered look. As Embry reached out to pull her back, Paul only growled and snapped at him, angered even more that he'd have the nerve to touch him imprint again right in front of him.

"I'm fine Embry... I'm gonna be fine. I'll talk to him, we'll figure this out. I understand now, I have to talk to him alone for a minute. Just us two..." she stated as Embry looked between Paul and Sammy before seeing her pleading eyes and nodding his head as he backed up and retreated, with much hesitation, back to the truck.

Watching as Paul backed into the forest before surfacing with a blank look on his face, Sammy followed him into the trees with one look back at Embry before disappearing into the thicket of green.

"Paul-"

"I saw you with him Sammy."

"I saw you with Katie all the time, and I never acted out the way you are right now." she defended herself as Paul sighed and shook his head, turning away from her as she took a deep breath and collapsed to the ground against an old rotting tree.

"That's different..."

"How is it any different then what I was doing?"

"You know the truth now Sammy. You know about the imprint now and how everything is meant to work, and it still didn't stop you." he accused as she sighed and shook her head.

"So did you..." she claimed as he paced back and forth before her, running a hand through his hair frustrated as she watched him and how he moved around her.

"Why?" he asked suddenly, turning to look directly into her eyes as he approached her and knelt right before her, staring deep into her eyes as he questioned her. "Why him? Why can't you be that way with me? So carefree, and happy, and funny... why won't you show me the same side of you?" he questioned as she was at a loss for words staring back into his eyes.

"Why won't you treat me the same way you treat Katie?" she asked as he shook his head.

"I'd never treat you the same way I treat her. She's just a girl-"

"So than what does that make me?"

"You're so much more Sammy... I wish you'd see that."

"You haven't exactly made it all that easy. You don't even know who I am... I don't know who you are. How can we act like this when we don't even know each other?"

"It's the imprint... but it'll all change, I promise... Please, just give me a chance." he begged and grasped her hand, his eyes pleading and determined as she smiled slightly and nodded her head as a heart wrenching smile broke out across his face as he pulled her into his grasp and wrapped his muscular warm arms around her stick like figure.

"I'll give you one chance..." she stated as he nodded his head and grinned back at her.

"I'll do anything." he answered as she smirked and chuckled slightly, shaking her head as she did so. "But what about Embry?" he asked after a moment's silence as she turned to him, her expression falling slightly as he watched her carefully, dreading her answer as he watched her contemplate her words carefully. Withdrawing his hands slowly as if her very touch had burnt him, he looked back upon her with a mixed look of confusion and disbelief.

"I love him too Paul... and that's not about to go away. I don't love him the same way, but I won't leave him for your sake." she answered truthfully as Paul's rage seemed to slowly creep back into his system.

"You can't string us both along Sammy. It's not fair." he stated as she sighed and shook her head, standing to her feet as she placed a comforting hand on his broad, bare shoulder.

"He's like my brother Paul, I-"

"Don't you have enough _brothers_ Sammy?" he demanded, instantly regretting it after it left his lips.

"You know what, I'm going to forget that statement there boyo because I know for a _fact_ that if ye were in yer right mind ye wouldn't be able to find the nerve to talk to _me_ like that." she spat angrily, her accent more pronounced as her rage grew, while Paul watched her with an unreadable expression.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna go and let ye think this whole thing through fer a little while, so'ye can figure out exactly what ye want here love. 'Cause I don't think ye realize how much you'd be asking me to give up, to start making comments like that." she stated slowly, backing out of the forest as his eyes followed her every move.

"What are you saying?" he asked as she sighed and looked to him sadly before speaking.

"I'm not saying no, Paul. I'm just saying that I think we both need a little time to cool off. Then maybe this conversation will have a slightly different outcome."

* * *

oh shit...


	21. Chapter 21 : Easy

Trance  
Chapter Twenty One : Easy

Chapter Playlist : Chances - Five for Fighting

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY AND FULLY DEDICATED TO **WRITEANDDREAM23** BECAUSE YOU REMINDED ME WHAT I LOVE SO MUCH ABOUT HAVING OTHERS READ MY WORK!

PuawaiT - you were avoiding me... Weren't YOU! :'[

bookfreak345 - :}... dude you're mind is about to be BLOWN in the next couple of chapters... no word of a lie

HermioneandMarcus - I updatedddd

Guest - ;p aww, haha thanks! and I know! the angst is KILLING ME ITS SO INTENSE!

WriteandDream23 - holy shit, you are now my favoritest person EVER! I was like so fricken elated after your review, I almost screamed in giddiness, which is not attractive at ALL ;p you have no idea how much I treasured your review. you know how you can do that whole 'press lock key and center button' on an iphone or an ipod and take a picture of the page, yeah, I actually did that on your review so I could read it like everyday! lol hah, no joke I actually did! you, my dear, are the entire reason I love writing on fanfiction so much! :'}

* * *

To say Sammy was giving Paul some time to sort out his priorities was an understatement.

She had blatantly avoided the whole pack for two weeks now, and had miraculously disappeared every time Paul had made any attempt to find or talk with her. The only person that had come close to actually holding out a conversation with her was Embry, not surprisingly, and that was when he'd given Justin and Trav a ride home when they'd decided to try cliff jumping and got stranded on the beach.

Embry had shown up on her door step, her laughing Irish brothers in tow as they walked past Embry and Sammy, pressing a kiss to the side of her cheek as they followed the chuckles, callings, music and sound of the barbeque to the back where the rest of the boys had started dinner. "Sammy..." Embry started as she held her hand up to stop him and shot him a weary look.

"I'm giving him some time to sort out this whole thing Embry..." she stated as he sighed and fell into the door frame, leaning against the structure as he towered over her and shot her a disapproving look.

"I don't think he needs two hole weeks to figure it out Sam." he answered as she shrugged and wrapped an arm around herself, rubbing the other shoulder as she sighed.

"Maybe I need the time to figure it out." she offered as Embry nodded his head. He hadn't even thought about that... maybe she'd just been taking time for herself, and it had nothing to do with Paul.

"Still, I think you should call him." Embry offered as she nodded her head.

"How's he doin' Em? Keepin' in there, right?" she asked as Embry watched her carefully. To be blatantly honest, she looked like shit. She looked tired, and drawn, and even her hair had lost its natural shine in the time since he'd last seen her.

"He'll live Sammy... but that's not the point." he stated with a sigh as she nodded her head and ushered him out before closing the door behind her.

"The boys are takin' off in a day or two Embry, and I don't really want to see them go. But Trav's bought this big bus that they've decided they want to take across the states. Somethin about 'experiencing the American dream' from a tour bus or somethin'. I don't really know, maybe they'll get stranded somewhere and stop botherin' me for a few weeks." she chuckled as Embry smiled and nodded his head. "When they leave, I'll get this whole thing sorted out with Paul." she grinned slightly as Embry cringed slightly and scratched the back of his head in a contemplating manner.

"Um... about Paul..." he started as all traces of Sammy's smile wiped clean off her face.

"What? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine Sammy... but-"

"But what?"

"Well we were on patrol yesterday, and he kinda let it leak Sammy."

"What?"

"He saw Katie while you've been away. He was confused, and hurt, and didn't know what he was doing. He feels really bad about it, and he regrets it, but I just thought I should tell you so you didn't find out some other way." Embry offered as Sammy nodded her head, her expression completely unreadable as she sighed and collapsed down onto the front steps as Embry sat down beside her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing how much it must have hurt her.

"I see..."

"He was hurt and confused Sammy... he didn't know what he was doing." he tried to comfort her as she shook her head and stood up with a sigh, brushing off her clothes as she turned to Embry with a small, forced smile.

"I value people's judgement and choices very highly Embry... no matter his state of mind." she stated before turning back to the door and twisting the knob to open it.

"Sammy... just... try to be understanding. Try to be sensitive...?" Embry offered as she nodded her head and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

Needless to say, once more, Embry received no contact again for an extra two weeks, and when he did, he was less than pleased to have been contacted by the hospital.

Within an hour, Embry went from standing at the phone in his house, to standing in the hospital at the main desk, demanding to know exactly where Samantha's room was and begging someone to tell him how in the hell she'd gotten admitted to the hospital anyways.

"Well, sir you can watch it on her YouTube channel..." a young nurse offered, hearing his questioning and pulled out a phone to pull up the video.

"She has a YouTube channel?" Embry asked as the nurse nodded her head as she waited for it to load quickly.

"Yeah, Redbull hooked her up after her X-Games appearance, my boyfriend's addicted to her videos..." she offered as Embry sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Watching in complete shot and utter disbelief as he watched the video play out on her phone. Cursing as it ended and asking the young woman where he could find Sam's room.

Running down the hall, Embry groaned as he watched a couple of kids with casts around their wrists, and arms, and crutches walk out of Sammy's supposed room, grinning and laughing as they ran out and down the hall, nurses and doctors yelling at them as they went.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded as Sammy winced, standing from the bed she'd previously been in as she shooed off the nurses and tried to walk on her casted foot only to collapse back onto the bed in pain. pieces of hair falling from the messy bun she'd thrown on her head prior to Embry entering the room. "I mean how in the hell did this even happen?" he yelled as she scoffed and waved it off, laughing as he glared back at her.

"I'm only here for a few more days Embry!"

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a bit, I'm coming back... I have some stuff I have to do. I had to try it!" she smirked as Embry groaned and shook his head. Taking a seat in one of the chairs as she grinned at him. "Did you at least see the video Embers? It's crazy! Like its got to be the coolest thing you've ever seen!" she exclaimed rapidly as he sighed and relaxed into the hard plastic, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sammy, you jumped a fucking car off the side of a bridge, then tried to parachute while jumping out of the car! Where did you even think of trying this?" he demanded as she smirked.

"Triple X... He does the same thing! It's just, he thought to do it over flat land at the bottom... Me, not so much." she smirked, taking the crutches the nurse offered her before limping out of the room towards the front desk to sign out, all the while completely ignoring the lady nurses and doctor that tried desperately to get her back in bed. "Shit I hate hospitals..." she groaned and hopped her way right past the desk where surprisingly, Emily was filling out some forms, Sammy rolling her eyes at Embry and Emily as they apologized to the hospital staff. "Don't apologize to them! They didn't do anything!" she growled out, making her way to Embry's car and ripping the open driver's door as he ran after her.

"Ohhhh no you don't. What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded as she made a snatch for the keys still perched safely in his big tanned hands.

"Embry, it's the other foot that's injured... I'm driving home." she stated as he shook his head."

"Like hell."

"Embry, give my the god damned keys."

"No."

"Baby, I can do this alllll day. We are not leavin here, until ye give me the keys."

"SAMANTHA GET IN THE DAMNED CAR RIGHT NOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO STUPID! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Emily yelled as Sammy cringed and practically dove in the car at the sound of her threat as Embry snickered beside her. "AND EMBRY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I HAD TO HEAR IT THROUGH THE GRAPEVINE AFTER YOU _TEXTED_ JACOB! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL? WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LOONNGGG CHAT WHEN WE GET HOME ABOUT YOUR PRIORITIES..."

"You're in shit..." Samantha sing songed from inside the vehicle as Embry glared at her to find Emily scowling at the both of them.

"You're in no better!" he hissed when Emily's attention averted away from them.

"But I'm mortally wounded... She'll go easier on me." Sammy grinned.

"No the hell she won't!" Emily yelled from the other car as she slammed the door shut and pealed out of the parking lot, heading back towards La Push.

* * *

okay, I just ant to share this with all of you because I just wrote it today, but I was all choked up and crying while writing chapter 23... just so you know what's coming :')... haha ENJOY! and review! :D


	22. Chapter 22 : Sick

Trance  
Chapter Twenty Two : Sick

Chapter Playlist : Superman - Five for Fighting

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **MAKAYLALAHOTE** WHO JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! I HAVE A BED IN THE LOCAL ONE WITH 'HOME SWEET HOME' OVER THE BED BECAUSE IM IN THERE SO MUCH ;P JOIN THE CLUB!

kay - I updated right NOW... ;p enjoy the chappy!

Chaoscrew - lol, I didn't get it, and then I laughed my ass off... so here's your fix, hope you like ittt! (nice penname)

MakaylaLahote - OH MY GOD YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY?! and was he a hot doctor? Damn I love me some sexy ass doctors ;p okay, you can probably skip over this part but I really want to tell you this excellent story... okay, so I was playing soccer for our premier team one time and it was shitty weather and we were loosing 2-1, and then like a badass movie, I, ME RIGHT HERE! scored a freaking kickass goal to tie it up but was hit y the goalie and cracked to ribs, but I kept playing, because it was the Green Cup Finals and I wasn't about to back down, and then at the end of the game I was slide tackled and broke my ankle, and the boys team was playing on a field over from ours so they had to get some of the boys (the very sexy boys might I add) to carry me to the car so we could drive to the hospital and there I had a really good looking first year nurse and he was SEXAYYY but the best part was one of th boys that carried me to the car was actually a guy I relatively kinda knew, and he stayd there, in his dirty, muddy, but highly sexy soccer uniform until they were finished. I had two cracked ribs and a broken bone in my ankle that started with an f... or an a... or something... anyways, needless to say my sexy rescuer is my highly talented and infuriatingly level of skilled soccer player boyfriend :}... yeah... that's my great story ;p HEY! I PUT PICTURES OF THEM ON MY PROFILE! GO LOOK AT SAMMY AND PAULLL! :D

bookfreak345 - oh snap...

HermioneandMarcus - hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You are so screwed." he smirked as Sammy scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah right, more like you're screwed... Flew Bag..." she smirked as he stared at her.

"So how're you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"And you're still leaving?"

"I told you a while ago Embry... I never stay in one place for long." she shrugged as he sighed.

"What about P-"

"He chose Katie... Embers... he chose Katie." she cut him off, turning to distract herself as her eyes found the passing landscape outside as Embry sighed and drove down the road from the hospital, happy to be leaving it behind. "And as much as I'd like to believe it, it's probably for the best anyways..."

"It was a mistake Sammy..."

Sigh a heavy sigh, she turned to him with a half assed smile and shook her head. "I'm not worried Em... I didn't have the heart to tell you I'd fallen for him anyways, it just made it easier... Made it easier to say goodbye." she shrugged as he sighed. Embry had wished oh so many times to take Paul's place, to be imprinted to the girl he'd grown so close too. At this point, considering how much of a rarity it was supposed to be... Embry was doubting the stats saying if he'd ever imprint.

"Did you?" he asked, his face solely focussed ahead as she shot him a questioning look. "Did you fall for him? Do you love him?" he asked again as she sighed.

"I think I fell in love with the idea I had something holding me here... to this town, and these people. I loved the idea that I really had a place, somewhere, that I belonged. I think it made me want to stay here, with all of you. But I couldn't live like this Embry... every time I ever met him or talked to him... he was an asshole... and I don't deserve that, I just don't think I could put up with it." she offered honestly as Embry smirked and scoffed. "So no... I didn't, and I'm not."

"Well... being an asshole used to work for him I guess. He doesn't know how to do it any other way..." Embry sighed as he pulled the truck to a stop. "Are you okay?" he asked, knowing there was a good chance that Paul could be inside too.

"I'm a big girl Em, I can handle myself." she smirked as he nodded his head and moved to get out of the truck.

"But I wish it was you." she said as Embry froze and turned to her, watching her expression change and go through it's motions. "I wish it was you, that I could be with someone as great as you. But someday, you'll imprint, and I'll die, or get killed of whatever. And I don't think I could live with myself if I tried to keep you from finding true happiness... Because you WILL find her Embry, you will find her, and she will be brilliant."

"Tell me this first Sammy, before you go in." he asked as she nodded her head, promising him anything. "Why is it you do everything? I mean, is it really just for the rush and all that shit or what?" he asked as she sighed and sunk into her chair with a defeated sigh. "I know it's complicated... And I know it's far from normal. But I have to know. Incase it falls either way today. Because I have to stick by Paul, I mean I may not favor him all that much... but he's my brother Sam... and we have to stand with family."

"I would _never_ ask you to go against your brothers Embry. I know how important family is, blood related of not... I'd never make you choose between them or me." she smiled slightly as Embry gave her an appreciative look back.

"So I have to know. Before we go in there and all hell breaks loose... why?"

"When I really look at it... I never had much of a life Em... Trav and the boys were all I had for the longest time. My parents, and their parents before them, they never _had lives_. They never _lived_. They sat there, and counted their money... and that's no way to live." she sighed. "I know people that come from nothing. Never had nothing, never will have anything, and they may be the happiest damned bastards I've ever met... it's just... I don't know... When I die, I don't want them to write 'Born on... Died on...; I want it to be like 'Lived through'... or 'Lived from'... I just want to know that I didn't just come into this world and then leave again without making my mark... I don't want to be like every other person. I want people to look at me, or my gravestone and say 'Wow, now that kid knew how to live life...'. I just want to know that I LIVED in this life, for the short time I got a chance too..." she shrugged as Embry smirked. "I just don't want to go down without a fight..."

"Well... I don't think you have to worry there." he grinned as they both got out of the truck and headed towards the front door. "With you luck, they'll be spitting you back out from your grave within minutes." he chuckled as she grinned and took a deep breath, the two, both mentally preparing to take Emily's guilt trip and verbal beating for the next God knows how long.

"Embry..." Sammy asked suddenly as she stopped and turned towards his direction. Mirroring her stance, he shot her a questioning look... "It is was you... if I was _your_ imprint. Would you ever accept me? Would I really be good enough for you?" she asked with a sad sigh as Embry grimaced and shook his head.

"You'd be too good for me Sammy." he sighed as she stared up into his pooling chocolate eyes.

"Then why don't I feel good enough? You are two times the man he is, and you say I'd be good enough for you, and yet why is my heart telling me I'm not good enough for him? I feel like I'm stuck here. I mean, I wasn't good enough for Matt in L.A... I can't even keep a pack of wolves companions for over a week... and I mean dogs are supposed to be a man's best friend..." she groaned as Embry chuckled and shrugged indifferently, he didn't have an answer for her, and as much as he wanted to, he had no advice for her either. "Why do I feel like I just can't win?... I just want to be happy and normal... and I can't even manage that..." she sighed as Embry took a deep breath and rubbed his face carefully.

"Why didn't you go with them Sammy? Everyone you really love left in that stupid motor home for a road trip the other day, your whole family... and yet you stayed, despite threatening to leave, and being absolutely miserable here." Embry pushed as she smirked and scratched her head, looking everywhere but where he was standing. "Sammy...?"

"Look Embry... we may not be together, or be chasin the skirts off one... But yer still family whether ye like it or not... I wasn't just gonna up and leave ye. Ya deserve better then that..." she smiled as Embry smirked and shook his head. "I love ye Embers... Despite your odd deformities and irritating voice..."

"You just like my moms cooking better-"

"-I can't help it! It's just sooooo good! And her cookies... Dear Lord, they'll knock yr damned socks off the bloody rocker!" she groaned as he burst out laughing.

When they finally calmed down, she smiled at him as he shook his head and grinned back. "I may have a langered leg... But I also got asked to rep for Red Bull next year... and I think I might'en take it." she grinned as Embry laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, spirits lifted as they continued on towards the house.

"We're in this together... till the end." he smiled as she stopped and cleared her throat as Embry opened the door before turning to see the slightly fallen look on her face as she smiled sadly back him, her eyes down cast and threatening to suddenly brim with tears as Embry was at a loss of how quickly her mood had changed. "Sammy... What's wrong?" he asked as she sighed and wiped the single tear that fell from her eye.

"Damn you ye shittin' spanner..." she chuckled weakly as he asked her again what the problem was, demanding an answer.

"The end... well it may come a little bloody sooner then you thought..."

"What do you mean?"

"'ve been belted with a bad dose love... I mean, the docs a bit of a full shilling, but he'd playing up the horse's hood pretty bad. -Bloody Janey Mac, the guys gotta lay off-... But I see where he's comin' from, you know?"

"What?"

"Have ye non picked up on the lingo yet son? Maybe yer a bit slower then I thought..."

"Sammy..."

"I've been diagnosed with a terminal illness Embers... and there's nothin they can do about it..."

* * *

review!

I put some pictures of what Sammy and Paul (even though we know who he is, he just looks sexy) on my profile! let me know what you think! :)


	23. Chapter 23 : Condemned

Trance  
Chapter Twenty Three : Condemned

Chapter Playlist : Only One - Alex Band

* * *

*******warning***** I was listening to 'ONLY ONE' when I wrote this chapter, and... I CRIED!**

Chaoscrew - .Sarah. I don't like hamsters... ;p but thanks anyways! haha, hope you enjoy this chapter! I was choked up writing Sammy's dialogue... I feel so bad for her!

Carter Izabell Jayd Maire - oh snap, you have a LONNGGG PENNAME! why thank you, I love that you love it... and im really flattered by your review! I was actally tweakin when I got it ;p so thank you sooo much! an your gonna love this chapter, trust me!

bookfreak345 - WHAT?! she's gonna talk with paul in this chapter! HOLY SHIT! You're GONNA LOVEIT!

mask 14 - I love that you love it! this is me... carrying on ;p

Guest - OMG you actually looked at the icture?! u go girl! ;p haha, did you ogle the one of Paul... I sat there, and just admired the view... so sexy ;p haha, if you think Sammy is poor before, you're gonna cry in this chapter! SOO SAD! enjoy!

ThatDayDreamer-x - lol... haha that's funny ;p yeah... we irish are .

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about Sammy? This isn't funny." Embry spat out as he grabbed her arm and stopped her before walking through the door. Turning to face him, Embry could see the tears pooling in her eyes and she took a breath and tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill.

"Let's not do this right now Embry. Not here." she stated and tried to pull herself from his grasp as he pulled her back and grasped both her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye as she tried to pull away from him to no avail.

"You brought it up Sammy..." he stated as she sighed and looked anywhere but his face. "Hey... hey... Sam, look at me... look at me!" he exclaimed as she huffed while he brought his hands to either side of her face, forcing her to look as him as silence flooded the area around them when the door flew open and a fuming Paul stood on the other side of the door. A dark look passing through his eyes as he glared between the two.

"Yeah, Emily... they're out here..." he stated before turning away from the two and walking back into the house.

"I told ye not now..." Sammy huffed as she watched Emily appear from around the corner and set her steely glare on the pair of them.

"If your finished..." Emily glared as Sammy sighed and Embry walked in ahead of her, turning past Emily as she shot Sam a questioning look. "Are you going to stand out there all day? Or come into this house so you can explain just what in the hell you were thinking when you did something so stupid-"

"Em... I'm leaving..." she stated as Emily silenced straight away and watched Sammy with a course look on her pretty face.

"Sammy, get in the house."

"I just came to say goodbye..."

"We've been through this before Sammy, you're not going anywhere and-"

"I'm dieing Emily... and I'm not spending my last few months in this hell hole rotting away my life. I'm meeting up with a specialist outside of San Diego, and I'm flying out tonight." she stated with little to no emotion in her voice as Emily's face grew in increasing concern. Emily knew she was blunt and to the point, but she was still trying to decide whether she was telling the truth or just screwing around with her.

"But... why-"

"And I know ye all can hear me! So don't think I'm gonna stick around explain it to any of ye individually." she yelled out through the door as she presumed the others heard her and just refrained from causing a scene. Emily stood watching in shot at the young woman's blatant nonchalant attitude towards the situation at hand.

"This isn't funny Sammy." Emily spat angrily as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Ye think this is a fucking joke Emily? I'm about to die, you know me, you know what happened to my family and yer really gonna accuse me of something as stupid as that?" Sammy demanded angrily as tears gathered in her own eyes while Emily had begun crying before her. Sam Uley approaching from behind as he wrapped his arms around her torso and shot an unreadable look in Sammy's direction.

"Sammy, why don't you come inside and-"

"Can you get Paul for me? Please..." Sammy interrupted him suddenly as Paul walked around the corner, past Sam and Emily and towards Sammy as she stood on the porch. His eyes screaming with all the heartbroken pain in the world, when suddenly, Sammy saw Katie surface behind him, rage building back up in her system as she glared at the girl.

"Sammy?" Paul's wrenching voice choked out as her eyes continued to train on Katie.

"Paul, I have to talk to you... outside... alone." she stated coldly as he nodded his head and stepped forwards, Katie following his every move as she stepped forwards also. "What part of alone did ye not understand ye daft cow? Alone, meaning not you... meaning ya can sit yer sorry arse back down in the house..."

"Anything you have to say to Paul can be said in front of me." she stated defiantly as Paul rounded on Katie with an unreadable expression.

"Katie, go inside and sit with the others, I'll be in in a minute."

"But Paul-"

"Katie, he said wait inside... so you can either wait inside or we can have someone drive you home." Emily's Sam stated seriously as he ordered her in a commanding voice, watching with seething eyes as she turned and retreated back inside, Sam nodding towards Paul and Sammy, as Sammy acknowledged her thanks and struggled on her crutches to get back down the steps, Paul following close behind her.

"Sammy, please tell me your kidding about this whole thing..." Paul begged as she stopped and rounded on him, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she blinked away the salty water and took a deep breath. "Please tell me this is all just some sick joke..."

"Paul... I- it's not as easy as it sounds." she sighed as he stared back at her, placing a warm, tanned hand on the side of her face as she leant into his touch with a sad sigh as her eyes closed before opening. "They can't help me. There's nothing they can do. It's terminal..." she stated as he shook his head as his hand dropped, tears freely falling from his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair and tried desperately to regain his composure.

"Sammy- you can't leave me..." he choked out as he turned to her, her own heart, breaking at the sight of him. "I-I can fix this Sammy... just, just please don't leave me... not yet..." he begged as she watched him fall to his knees, bowing his head in defeat as she sniffled and wiped a tear from her face. His shoulders wracking in quiet cries as she took a deep breath and tried to force her words out in a calmer tone.

"I never planned my life out like this Paul." she admitted sadly. "I was supposed to grow old, and make mistakes, and fall in love, and learn from all those stupid things I did. I was supposed to have kids, and love them, and hold them in my arms at night when they were sick... play with their little fingers and toes as their beautiful little eyes stared up at me, and sit and rock them to sleep when they had a bad dream... and now..." She couldn't even comprehend how everything was falling around her as her eyes and ears toned out every other thing around her. The full impact of never living out her life _finally_ hitting her harder than expected as the words kept spitting out of her mouth. "I was supposed say my vows in front of a crowd of people I loved. I was supposed to buy a house, and retire, and stay home and be happy. I was supposed to laugh as my husband had to kill the spiders in the house for me, and run to the store in the middle of the night when I wanted ice-cream. I was supposed to fall asleep with him rubbing my feet, and cry into his shoulder when I'd had a long day." she cried. "I was supposed to have a life time of mistakes, and choices, and happiness... and now that's all gone..."

"I'm so sorry Sam." Paul whispered as she nodded her head falling back into reality, her face pulled into a broken expression as the tears rolled off the edge of her nose and cheekbones, falling down to stain her shirt as she took a shaky breath.

"I wanted kids Paul... I wanted children of my own, to hold, and love, and teach, and mentor, and make them laugh... I wanted them to have everything I never did in life. I wanted it all, a dog, kids, a husband... a house with a white picket fence. I wanted to grow up with Trav and the boys, I wanted them to be there when I finally said 'I do'..." she cried as he watched her body shake with quiet sobs. "I don't want to leave him alone Embry, he doesn't have any more family left... don't leave him alone, make sure he knows I never wanted this, okay?... God I don't want to die." she cried as he pulled her crying body into his and latched his arms around her as if his life depended on it.

"What did I do Paul? I don't want to die... I want to live... I want to live so badly..." she cried as he pressed his lips to her head and stroked her hair, shushing her as she cried into his chest.

"I know... we'll find a way to fix this, okay? We'll find a way to make it all better." he whispered as she shook her head and tried to calm herself down.

"They don't have anything to make it better. They've been working on this forever... why do you think I've done all the stupid shit I have? You think I would have risked my life so many times if I knew I wasn't going to die someday?" she asked in a mocking tone as Paul shook his head and sighed. "I guess I just never really thought how much everything was gonna change. Everything I was gonna miss..."

"Are you sure? Maybe there's something they overlooked. Something they missed in all of this? Does Trav know? Did you tell him?"

"I have the best doctors in the world Paul, they haven't missed anything. You can't save a condemned patient... it's just a medical bill they'll never end." she admitted with a sigh as Paul watched her with guarded eyes. How could she know this and never tell him. "As for Trav... I couldn't tell him Paul... how-how do you tell someone you love, someone who loves you that you're dieing? That someday they'll never wake up in the morning to see you again. That they'll have to throw flowers, or whiskey in our case, over your grave. He's my older brother Paul... he was my entire world when everything else kind of stopped mattering... I couldn't tell him that if he got on that tour bus with the boys, that he'd never see me again."

"What about us? What about everyone here that cares about you Sam?" he asked as she sighed, looking away from him as she shook her head and ran a hand through the fallen pieces of her hair with an unreadable expression on her face. Her mouth forming words as no sound came to support them.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I was hell bent on leaving all of you without an explanation... packing up my things, and heading off again. But despite what I'd really like to believe, I don't want to fade into someone else's background. I want to be missed, and mourned like a normal person. I figured the only people that were worth telling that I _could_ even tell, were all in that house..." she answered honestly as Paul shook his head.

"Yeah... that was an interesting delivery..." he smirked, chuckling slightly as tears of pain and sadness continued to leak from his eyes.

"I've never been the best with words." she stated as he smiled at her and pulled her back into his arms.

"It's okay..." he whispered as more tears fell from his eyes, falling down towards Sammy as her eyes closed while she tried to memorize the exact feel of being in Paul's arms.

"You know... a month ago, I hated you. Now all I can think about is everything I'm going to miss out on." she whispered as Paul's eyes clenched shut, desperately trying to hold onto the last shred of his self-control as he fought not to break down in front of the dieing girl he held in his arms. "Our first date... our first kiss... everything. I'll have to die knowing that you have Katie's arms to run into when I'm gone, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Sammy-"

"It's okay Paul... because as much as I may hate it. Your young, and you have your whole full, happy, exciting life left to live. And you should live it, because I _know_ what if feels like to be tied down by something like this when it happens, and it's the worst thing in the world to go through." she admitted as he took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "You deserve to be happy Paul." she smiled slightly as she looked up while Paul pressed his soft, warm lips to her forehead.

"You dirty rotten scumbag whore!" a sudden, piercing voice yelled from the front door as the two turned with tear stricken faces to see Katie running at them from the house, the others following her out as they watched Katie pull Paul from Sammy's arms and get in her face, directly in front of her as Katie's expression was fuming in rage. "You dirty, slutty no good fucking-"

With a sigh, and an angry expression on her face, Sammy pulled her fist back, and just as she'd been taught many a time over, winded up and through her fist, with enough power to break through a wall, directly into the turned up nose of Katie, grinning when she heard the satisfactory crunch of bones and cartilage beneath her fist as Katie fell to the ground unconscious while blood left a splattered trail around them, while the victim halted all movement as the crowd behind Sammy fell dead silent, before they burst into applause and happiness.

Shrugging her jacket to fix the bunched up material on her shoulders, she shook out her throbbing hand and took a deep breath, turning to a shocked Paul and Emily as they turned from the unconscious girl to Sammy with surprised looks on their faces. "Sorry darlin', she was gettin' on the irritating side a little." she smirked and turned on her crutches as she limped back towards Embry's truck as she began to feel faint, her body suddenly becoming very heavy as her shoulders felt like they were holding up the weight of the world.

Unexpectedly, everything around her faded out to black as she barely felt the hard impact of the ground beneath her crumbling figure.

* * *

okay, ima need six reviews to update... and that's when the shit rally hits the fan!

LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	24. Chapter 24 : Reguards

Trance  
Chapter Twenty Four : Reguards

Chapter Playlist : Holding on and Letting Go - Ross Copperman

* * *

**I FREAKING LOVE YOU PEOPLE**

**sorry about the delay, my computer seems to like to take naps while i'm updating... and it's bein a tosspot**

Carter Izabell Jayd Maire - awww, why thank you ;p I didn't write much growing up. I mean, I used to dream I took the place of those girls in books and movies (especially ones with Brad Pitt! Holy Mary, is he ever sexy... 'specially when he plays that beautiful specimen of a gypo (that's gypsy) in Snatch, or that very believable Irish IRA guy in The Devil's Own... damn, what I'd do to that man ;p lol haha. oh.. and Mr. and Mrs. Smith... *sigh*... It's really hard to find good looking actors that are remotely world renown from Ireland... other then Jonathon Rys Meyers... now THAT's a good looking man ;D but I mean lets face it... if they don't make up for it in looks, our Irish men have some sexy ass accents ;p anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

ThatDayDreamer-x - oh my god if you ever figure out which part of her you don't like... TELL ME! because I used to absolutely freaking LOVE LOVE LOVE her, mind you I still do... but there's something about her I've found I'm not to keen on in her character... and I know exactly what you mean, it would have been so easy to write her with Embry, I mean they have that dramatic connection already, but then I was like 'okay... cute embry, or sexy paul? I think im gonna go with sexy...' ;p haha im soooo glad you like the story line, I was a little worried that it was getting to jagged, like too much was happening, but I hate reading stories where im falling asleep in filler chapters, so I love having lots to do for my characters ;p anyways, enjoy the chapterrr! by the way... I have been informed that you are from the great UK (not informed, I so creeped your profile ;p) and I would just like to share with you that my mother is English! West Sussex, and my nanny is Scottish!... I mean we're irish (GO IRELAND!) but I thought i'd share that with you anyways ;p

misaai - OHHH SHIT! yea,i know... I hate trying to kil her but it mad the story soo much more INtEREsTINg! and I know... KATIE'S A BITCH! enjoy the chapter! ;D

guest - thanks... I updated ;p

hiya - DID YOU CRY?!

Ichigo - I know! it's just to crazy! it's CRRAAAAZZZZZYYYYYYY ;p

Star - light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight! :') I love that one ;p haha damn girl, how else am I gonna save her? I mean, she can't just magically come out with a mind blowing secret like she's a shapeshifter or something and can't get sick... that'd just be ridiculous

X'Gerogia'X - baby for a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down, and cruuiiisseeee... that's flordia Georgia line right? I've been to Georgia before, loved it! but I don't think we ever really got over the one, really stereotypical American we met there... but some of them were really pleasant ;) you like paul better then embry? I think that's a first ;p hahaha... well you never know, I mean if she dies then WHAT PAUL GONNA DO THEN!

lightbabe - light up my room! that's a song by the barenaked ladies... love them! I know... the whole paul/Sammy/embry/Katie relationship is crazy confusing ;p I have no idea what I was thinking

HermioneandMarcus - why thank you... here's your updateeee

bookfreak345 - yaaayyyyy Katie's face got smashed in! wooo ;p Im getting that a lot, do ya'll really not like my characters that much?! just kiddinggg... I hate her too! and I know, paul needs to man the hell up!

kyra3015 - I had a girl on my soccer team named Kyra... she was really quiet. ;p I updated updated updated updated updated!

Nooks and Crannies - that is a VERY unique penname! ;p awwww... thanks girl! hahaha, and I think i'm too far gone in this story not to AT LEAST finish it! but I refuse to finish and start the sequel until I can clear 200 reviews ;p so you got some chapters left! enjoy it!

TrueAlbertanGirl - alberta eh? I LOVE CANADA! **SERIOUSLY ALL YOU CANADIANS OUT THERE I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I LOVE GOING TO CANADA YOU'RE ALL SO BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **I think your review actually made my entire week... I love you, you're brilliant, and excellent, and your Canadian which makes it EVEN BETTER! so thank YOU from the bottom of my heart... and im so glad you cried! :') thats so awesome! lol enjoy this chapter, it's only going to get more interesting from heerreee ;D

MIMI - OH MY GOD I CAN't BELIEVE YOU CRIED I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FR CRYING YOU AWESOME READER YOU! I LOVE IT WHEN MY READERS CRY!

Chaoscrew - ohhh... I get it... chaos crew... like you cause chaos! that's hilarious! (and I feel so stupid for only realizing that now) I got an email the other day from a Canadian person and it was something like 69ss(and then the little thing that says at whatever dot com) and I was all freaked and creeped out and thinking they were perverts or something, and then I was like 'hey... 69 chevy ss... that's so awesome I WANT THAT CAR! so, anyways... just thought i'd share that completely irrelevant story with you... and yes... yes, SHIT JUST GOT REALLY FREAKIN REAL!

katscratch2.0 - cat scratch fever... that's a song... and I know! VICTORY FOR SAMMY! I truly think that should be a game or something like "Punch a Hoe" or "Slap a Bitch"... it'll be like "Whack a Mole", but BETTER! I would sooo pay to slap a bitch.

I heart Jacob embry seth paul - what happened to jared? JUST KIDDING! he's not as SEXXAAYYY! ;p chapter 18... yes, yes he did just kiss her ;p HOLY SHITE

I heart Jacob embry seth paul - embry's got a special lil surprise coming his way toooo... is it good?! is it bad?! oh my, what will happen?!

I heart Jacob embry seth paul - I love crying readers!

Guest - OH MY GOD THANK YOU FOR CRYING! I know, Paul's sexy... I cried writing this chapter while I was listening to the chapter playlist song... it was badass, and I hid im my room from embarrassment, my dog came in and I was like "NEVER DIE!" and then I called my ma-man and I was like "I JUST WANNA TELL YOU I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" and then I hung up and he came over to my house and he was like "what the fuck are you doing"... just kidding, he didn't come over to my house, he just called back and then asked me ;p

Guest - your my favorite for crying... just sayin.

* * *

"What the fek happened this time?" Sammy's groggy voice pulled all the attention in the room towards her figure as Embry, Sam, Paul, and the local doctor all turned to her with the same grim expression on their faces. "Okay, if you were dressed in pink and doing the macarina, I swear I've woken up exactly like this before." she smirked and struggled to push herself into a sitting position as she winced as the heaviness of her body and her aching muscles.

"Nice to see you awake again Samantha." the pale-faced doctor smiled as she smirked and scoffed slightly. Figures, they would have brought her here first.

"Doc..." she nodded back as he sent her a warm smile as the others followed him towards her bed. She knew she wasn't in her own house, where exactly she was being kept she didn't know, but there was no way she was back in her own bedroom. "What's up the nines Blondie?" she asked as he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I'm in the perfect position right now to tell you, I told you so." he smirked as she chuckled and shook her head. Carlisle Cullen was polite, smart, and handsome, and he knew what he was doing when he took on her case in the beginning. He knew the death rate, and the mortality ratios, and he knew that the best case scenario was getting her through the next year of so alive. But he took it, because she asked him too. Because she knew his secret, and she knew he would be able to keep hers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked, an unreadable expression on his face as Sammy turned to him to see him blatantly avoiding her stare as he spoke for the first time since she'd awaken.

"This isn't the first time I've treated Samantha since she's been in La Push. She came to me about three weeks ago with her condition." he answered truthfully as she sighed and shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us Sammy?" Embry asked as she scoffed and sent him a disbelieving look.

"Cuz non of ya were even fekkin talking to me Em, so don't lay that gobshit guilt trip on me." she spat back as he shook his head before turning his attention back to the doctor.

"I did warn you what would happen if you expended to much energy at one time without building up to it." the doctor stated, turning to Sammy as she slumped back into the bed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Can you do anything about it?" Sam Uley asked as she turned to the group with a pointed look.

"Did ye fazers not hear me when I told ye the other day?" Sammy demanded as she was shushed by the three Quileutes in the room. Doctor Cullen sharing a slightly amused expression on his face as she huffed in annoyance.

"I'm afraid that nothing about her illness is normal. It's never something that I've come across before. It's attacking groups of cells one at a time slowly, and we don't have anything even similar to counteract the illness because the virus is fighting off the medicine we're supplying her with. It's literally the incurable illness. Unlike the norm sickness, or virus, it's grown immune to antibiotics or radiation that desecrate the infectious." Dr. Cullen stated, looking between the boys, Sammy and the booklet of papers in his hand as he stated with a sigh, "But it's not contagious, like most diseases are. It's like a cancerous cell, but with a different eukaryotic base."

"What about the option we discussed earlier?" Paul asked as the Doctor sighed and looked between the pack and Sammy with an unreadable expression. "This being the only exception to the treaty..."

"If Samantha is completely willing to be changed, than I _am_ willing to participate. But I believe that you should explain to her the full extent of being changed means. And you will have to know that theoretically, she will be dead. You'll have to tell her family, and go through the procedure as if she had died. And for the first years of her life, she won't be the same. Everything about her will be amplified... with her emotions, anger will become rage, sadness will become depression, interest will become infatuation. And the temptations will be difficult for her to adjust too. She'll have to leave everything behind, and sometimes that's the hardest aspect of a new life to adapt to."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold on! Why am I changing? These clothes are still clean..."

"No Sammy... we're talking about you becoming a vampire." Embry stated suddenly with an unreadable expression as she was shocked into a blatant silence.

"I can't live without you Sammy... I can't watch you die. And despite what I'd like to believe, I'd rather have you cold with no heartbeat, then ten feet under." he admitted sadly as she looked between the two. "I really wished it wouldn't come to this, but there _is_ no other way I can keep you with me."

"It's up to you Samantha... It's completely your decision." Carlisle butted in a Paul shot him a blatant look as the doctor stared down at the younger girl before him. He hated the terminal side of medical work. He hated that someone so young, and smart, and beautiful and talented would never grown old to know the pleasures of life and living. But this was his only escape that he could offer her, and despite the fact that she may not like certain aspects of her new life, he was giving her another chance to live... over, and over, and over, and over again and again.

"Well it's not really a decision is it now?" she asked as the others turned to her in surprise. "Let's face it. Either way, I'm dead. I'll never see Trav or the boys again, I'll never rep for Red Bull again, I'll have to move, change my name... I'd be doomed to an eternity of loneliness." she stated as they others watched her wearily.

"Please Sammy, I'll be there. You won't be alone." Paul begged as she groaned and shook her head. She may love him because of the imprinting bond, but man, could he be a dipshit. She knew that if she changed Paul would still love her, deep down... really deep down. But she couldn't love herself like that, and he'd never look at her the same way again.

"How do you know Paul?! You guys hate vampires! Sorry doc... But it's true! I won't be the same person you see me as now! My skin will never be the same, my heart will never beat again, I'll have turned into the very thing you've been _programmed_ to hate, to loathe... to kill! We can barely get through a conversation when I'm a human, and you know my temper, what if I lose it when I'm... one of _you_..." she claimed distressed as she gestured to Dr. Cullen while he stood to the side in silence. "I could level a bloody town in less than an hour if I lose it on the right day and you know it... This can't work Paul... it just won't." she exclaimed.

"Sammy... we'll make this work." he begged as she shook her head. Monsters and fairy tales belonged in books... not in real life... not in _her_ life.

"You-"

"I _can't_ live without you Sam. And I _won't_..." he stated as Sammy drifted into silence while she contemplated the idea back and forth in her head. She was dead either way. The only difference was if she were a vampire, she still had Paul, and she could build a new life for herself. But if she did that, she'd be forced to watch everyone she loved and know, grow old, and mourn her, and move on, and be happy, and then die, and she'd have to live with the fact that she'd never get a chance to be a part of any of it. Could she willingly force herself to sacrifice all that for one person?

"Paul... I can't leave Trav. I can't leave him without any family left. That's the problem... I can't leave him. I won't leave him."

"You're gonna end up leaving him either way Sammy... at least if you turn, than you'll still have a chance to do things you couldn't if you really were dead." Paul offered as his hand grasped for Sammy's as she pulled it out of his hold.

"Paul you don't know what your asking me to do."

"I do Sammy... I'm asking you to _live_. To go on living, to live life with me. To go on living so we can be together..."

"And how do you think it's gonna feel to have all your friends growing old with their imprints round you? Popping kids all over the fucking place and you can't even touch me for the first, what... twenty years just encase I break you? How is that fair? How is that even right?" she demanded as Paul sighed and shook his head.

"Please Sammy..." Paul begged as he fell to his knees beside her bed. Staring into her eyes as she looked back into the pools of chocolate brown that stared back at her.

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting to paul, Sammy turned to the Doctor and sighed before nodding her head with a grim expression as Carlisle acknowledged her decision with calculating eyes.

"But I still roughly have a month left Doc, and I intend to do everything in that month that I'll never get the chance to do in death." she stated as he nodded in acceptance as she pushed her heavy and tired body off the bed and turned to Embry after giving her thanks to Carlisle, thanking Sam as he handed her her crutches and grabbed her arm to help her stand. "Em, can you take me back to my house?" she asked as he nodded and moved to leave the room just as Paul stepped in front of Sammy, his hands resting on her shoulders as he lifted her head to meet his eyes, a small, barely there smile on his lips.

"Thank you..." he whispered as she returned his small smile and nodded her head. She knew she wasn't doing this for her, she knew that this pain, the ache that she felt in her heart even now at the thought of giving up everything she had, would never go away... even when her heart beat for the last time. She knew that whatever had made her choose this path was because he had asked her too, and despite what self control and independence she thought she had... her heart would force her to do anything he asked of her.

"You got what you wanted Paul... your welcome." she stated as Embry followed her towards the door, with a look shared between the doc and Sammy while she passed.

"Wait... Sammy..." Paul called out as he stopped her before she could leave the room. "Why are you acting like this? I'm doing this for us..." he stated almost regretfully as he searched her eyes for something he could salvage. "I'm doing this so we can be together."

"You're doing this so you don't have to be alone... and your using the imprinting pull to manipulate it, and I guess I can't exactly blame you... I love you Paul, I'm _in_ love with you... and I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else, but this is still my life, and while I have the chance to live, as a _human_, I'm gonna enjoy it. So I'm gonna go home, get as pissed as I possibly can without passing out, and then go wreak absolute bloody havoc on this damned state."

"Sammy-"

"I'm a dead girl Paul... at least let me enjoy it."

* * *

okaayyyy... so majority rules, watcha think...

VAMPIRE SAMMY? orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr NO-VAMPIRE SAMMY?

dun dun duuunnnnn


	25. Chapter 25 : Problematic

Trance  
Chapter Twenty Five - Problematic

Chapter Playlist : A Drop in The Ocean - Ron Pope

* * *

ThatDayDreamer-x - whales?! I LOVE WHALES! I love Cardiff, and the Cambrian Mountains, gods they're a beaut ;p Bristol's nice too though, we used to visit family up there sometimes ;p you hate vampire imprints? daaeeemmmmm girl, you ARE anti vampire. I know, she has irritating qualities, right? it's terrible ;p haha oh well, enjoyyy the chapter!

bookfreak345 - a miracle? hmmmm...

Thetroublewithexes - transfuse her with wolf blood? lol! haha, maybe, maybe... that'd be an excellent one ;p good idea!

Carter Izabell Jayd Maire - I know... we have beautiful accents ;p lol haha, we sing like shit though! hahaha

HermioneandMarcus - enjoyyy

M - are you SURE?

kyra3015 - why thank you! ;p

lightbabe - why thank you! enjoy the chapter!

Thera55 - aww, why thank you! ;p and no vampire Sammy? ill see what I can do

pischoette - I know... heart breaking! I was soooo pushing for vampire Sammy, but, alas... no one likesvampire Sammy... so I guess she must die... JK! maybe...

guest - I know!

scigeekgirl - I seeeee...

ichigo - what's it with you readers and miracles ;p lol just kidding!

Guest - Sammy, as a mom? oh my god could you imagine! ;p lol hahaha

guest - no vamp Sammy? are you suurreee

Chaoscrew - I love Canadians! 'cept Justin bieber... he's a little iffy ifya know what I mean ;p I mean the kids a darling hottie, but STILL! ;p and yeah, I got know the 'beauty' slang... im from Ireland, not Mars ;p hahaha and THANK YOU FINALLY SOMEONE FOR A VAMP SAMMY! ;p just waiiittttt... enjoy the chappy! ;p

* * *

"Sammy? Sammy- Sammy what the hell are you doing?" Embry demanded as he watched her practically dive in the side of the truck, half a forty ouncer in her hand as he smirked at her country attire.

"Don't use that fekking language with me Embry, I'm going to a 'hoedown'... whatever the tossin' shite that's supposed to be... and I'm gonna enjoy myself. Because apparently they two step there, that's a dance love, so that's where I'm headed." she smirked as she took another swig from the bottle and offered it to Embry as he politely declined the offer. He knew exactly where she was going if she kept up drinking through the night, and it wasn't going to be a pretty place when she woke up in the morning.

"Are you sure that's okay to do? Especially with your ankle that way?" he asked as she smirked and gestured towards the bottle in her hand with a nod of her head. "And how can you even form a sentence right now with half that bottle downed?" he chuckled as he pulled out of the drive way with a smirk on his face.

"Please, I've been able to 'down' a Royal and chase it will three talls of black stuff and _still_ walk in a straight line and recite the alphabet backwards since I was at least 19." she winked as Embry shook his head and pulled up to the stop sign at the end of her road.

"Alright boozer, where are we going then?" he asked as she took one look at his attire and scoffed, shaking her head.

"Well, there's no way yer going dancing with me like that." she scoffed as he turned to her with a blatant look of disbelief.

"Uhh, no... I'm the chauffeur, I don't dance... ever!" he stated as Sammy groaned and turned to face him full on.

"Come _on_ Embry, it`ll be fun! Besides, I have a really good feeling about tonight! And ye may never get to do something like this again! It will be fun!" she tried as he sighed and pulled the truck off to the side. "Oh fek... this'll be good." she groaned as he shut the truck off and turned to her. As far as Sammy was concerned, she'd had enough heart to hearts in the past few weeks to last her a life time, and she didn't want to have to deal with any more, especially with half a bottle in her because she knew for a fact that someone was going to end up hurt, emotionally... or physically by the end of the night.

"Just tell me this. Why am I here? Why didn't you just get Paul to take you? You know he would have gone and danced with you tonight. Why not just take him?" he asked as she scoffed and shook her head.

"If I gotta spend the rest of eternity with him, I might as well enjoy freedom while I still can." she sighed quietly to herself as Embry scoffed and shook his head as she turned to him with calculating eyes.

"I don't know why I didn't see this before." he smirked as she gave him a questioning look.

"Didn't see what Embers? Ye sound like a dosser, just get on withit."

"You don't want to be a vampire." he stated as she scoffed and shook her head. "Admit it Samantha... you don't want to be turned." he added with a contemplative look on his face as she sighed and shook her head.

"You want me to admit it? Really? Fine... I don't wanna be a fekking bloodsucking leech Embry. I hate the idea, I hate the thought, and I hate myself. I don't want to live forever as a fekking twenty-something year old. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. A. Vampire." she stated angrily as she collapsed into the seat with a sigh. "Satisfied now?" she asked quietly as Embry tossed the concept back and forth in his head. He knew she couldn't be happy about the situation, but he figured it was the better outcome of the two.

"Then why did you say yes?" he asked as she groaned.

"Come on Embry, really? I just wanted to go one night without the third degree! One night to just go out and have fun! To forget all this shite and just be a normal girl... one night!"

"Well answer the question and then we'll have your 'one night'..." he stated with defiant eyes as she sighed and smirked suddenly, a dangerous glint in her twinkling eyes.

"You don't believe that I'm doing this to stay with Paul forever do you?" she questioned as a suddenly guilty streak hit Embry directly in the gut as he watched Sammy's expression turned from a dangerous smirk, to a worried frown. "What's wrong?" she asked as Embry shook his head and nodded for her to continue. "Embry, I don't trust a lot of people, but I trust you to tell me the truth when I ask you..." she stated as Embry sighed and shook his head.

"Paul, and Katie... you know..." he stated sadly as he watched her expression break into an unreadable expression. "Look he's my pack brother, and I'm rooting for you two Sammy, I really am. I love you like a sister, and I just want you to be happy with him because he can make you happy... but that doesn't mean I agree with everything he's done in the last little while. He's confused, and heart broken, and doesn't want to loose you Sammy... you have to see that."

"When?" she asked as Embry huffed.

"The night before you came home from the hospital with your ankle..."

"But- you- he... well fuck." she sighed and collapsed into the seat, suddenly looking very much the fragile and dying girl he knew she was. Opening up the passenger door, she stepped out of the truck as Embry called after her. "You want to know why I said yes Embry?" she asked, tears streaking down her face as he shook his head and remained silent. "Because a part of me really did want to be with him forever. A part of me loved him so much that I didn't want to leave him behind. I didn't, and I don't want to die Embry. It's not fair... I mean I'm no saint, but I'm not a bad person." she stated as he nodded his head, tears of his own threatening to spill over.

"You're a good person Sammy... you're too good." he whispered as she shook her head.

"Apparently not." she spat back angrily. "But the other part of me, the other part of me isn't ready to quit living Embry. And I'm not about to just give up. I won't leave Trav behind with no family left. I won't leave him like all the others did. And I won't make Emily sit through another family funeral before she's gonna get married to Sam, and I won't live through eternity watching all the people I love grow old and die around me." she hissed as his expression fell into confusion at her confession. "I'm not leaving them behind Embry." she stated and started walking back down the road towards her house.

"You can't turn all of them Sammy!" he yelled out as she took another drink from her bottle and wiped her running nose off on the sleeve of her shirt as he heard her sniffle and shake her head.

"Don't have to Embry... but that also means I don't have to leave them behind." she called out. "You don't really think if they gave me a second chance at life that I'd just leave my old one behind do you? I love this life, I love being me, it's just fekking great! So you can take your big plan to move me half way across the world and shove it up your arse." she yelled as he groaned and cursed under his breath.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled his phone out and dialed the only person that would know what the hell to do with her at this point.

"_You better have a fucking great reason for waking me up._"

"Paul..."

"_Embry, what's wrong? Where's Sammy?_"

"Paul you gotta talk to her man, I think she's finally lost it."

"_Fuck, why? What's going on?_"

"Well, she found out about you and Katie... don't know how that happened... but I think she's having like a panic attack, or a rage attack or _something_. I don't know! She's your imprint, just fucking fix it!"

"_Where is she?_"

"Right now? She's walking down her road with a stupid ass plan, and half a forty ouncer left. You gotta do something!" he practically yelled down the phone as Paul groaned on the other side of the receiver.

"_Well what the hell did you do to her?_"

"We had hot steamy sex and then she got disappointed she'd have to spend the rest of eternity with you-" Embry shot back with a blank expression and monotone voice.

"_Oh fuck off dipshit!_" he yelled down the phone as Embry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, just get over here okay! I think she's going through shock or something... I don't man, just fix her!"

"_Why don't you? She likes you more-_"

"Oh get your head out of your ass Paul. She's in-fucking-love with you bro and you're ignoring her! Just grow a pair, and get your ass over here to fix _your_ god damned problematic imprint!" he yelled down the speaker of his cell phone before slapping it shut as he groaned and watched Sammy stagger down the road.

"Embry?!" he heard her yell out at the top of her lungs as he turned towards her and shook his head.

"What?!"

"WHERE IN T'FEK ARE M'KEYS YOU TOSSER?!"

"Oh god... hurry your ass up Paul..."

* * *

alright, in all honesty, you guys are gonna hate me... but your gonna love me. okay?! so just hold in there ;p

review!


	26. Chapter 26 : Don't Call Me Babe

Trance  
Chapter Twenty Six : Don't Call Me Babe

Chapter Playlist : The A Team - Ed Sheeran

* * *

ThatDayDreamer-x - I know, I hate Katie too... and yes, Paul is a loser... but a sexy loser, so it's a little be more okay than just a regular loser ;p I love Bristol, I didn't get to spend much time there, but it was AWESOME!

Jillian2232115 - thank you! ;p

Chaoscrew - lol nooooooooooo I was just born, raised, and lived in Ireland, but I have a german accent ;p lol yes, I have a badass irish accent... and I LOVE CANADIAN BOYS! I mean if I could get a Canadian boy with an irish accent, i'd be in heaven. I am very jealous of you right now... mind you, believe it or not... Irish boys are actually very romantic *winkwink* lol... hahaha HEY! YOU'RE CANADIAN HAVE YOU HEARD OF LUCAN?! I've been there! that's an irish town! The Black Donnelly's! yeeaaahhhhh! woooo ;p love you Canadians

lightbabe - I love you... I LOVE LOVE LOVE TRAV AND THE BOYS! SHE SHOULD BE WITH LIAM BECAUSE HE'S SEXY AND HE LIKES HER! SCREW PAUL!

bookfreak345 - Okay!

Ichigo - kk brosive ;p

TrueAlbertanGirl - heeyyyy Alberta! waz goin on eh? I LOVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH OH MY GOD I'M TWEEKING RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE EPIC TOO! I MEAN YOUR **REALLY** EPIC BECAUSE YOU LOVE THIS STORY _AND_ YOUR CANADIAN SO THAT JUST MAKES IT EVEN BETTER! I was just saying to that other Canadian up there (Chaoscrew) that I love your Canadian boys, they're beautiful... and im very jealous of you beauty Canadian Girls ;p (isn't that a song by Dean Brody or something like that? Canadian Girls?...) anyways... I LOVE YOU YOUR THE BEST! :D

True AlbertanGirl - umm, hello ;p again... your gonna love this... trust me, the next couple of chapters, your gonna LOVEITTTT! lol you mean Travis? and them damn sexy-ass irish boys? (between you and me... they miiiggghhhttttt be coming back for another chappy... ;D if ya'll catch my drift ;p) trust me, yer gonna want these next couple of chapters... they're epic. ENJOYY!

kyra301 - :]... you'll see ;p

Serenity1of11 - aww ;p why thank you

Guest - YEAH! GIRL POWERRR!

Guest - why thank you ;p

MIMI - imprinted on this story? ;p lol haha that's hilarious!

Guest - ill see what I can do... ;p

* * *

"Sammy? Sammy where are you?" Paul's distressed voice called out wearily as he walked through the open gate into the backyard, suddenly very concerned that in her drunken state she'd managed to drown herself in the hot tub or the pool. Nevertheless, despite his realistic fears, he found Sammy sat in one of the deck chairs by the outside fireplace on the upper deck by the sliding doors, sobbing into her hands as the bottle of Crown Royal sat 3/4 empty in her left hand. "Sammy?" he asked quietly as he cautiously climbed up the stairs towards her.

"Oh god... what the feck do _you_ want?" she asked after looking up slightly as Paul sighed and took a seat in the deck chair opposite hers. Watching her carefully, Paul lowered his head, trying to get in her line of sight as she sighed and finally lowered her hand from her face. Revealing red, puffy eyes with bags underneath them, Paul inwardly cringed at the very state of his imprint.

"Sammy what happened?" he asked as she burst out laughing suddenly, an outburst that effectively silenced Paul as he reeled back in a surprised stupor. He briefly wondered if she'd gone completely insane... but then decided that fate couldn't be _that_ cruel to him.

"Jesus... would ye just feckin _look_ at us?" she asked with a scoff as she stood to her feet, wobbling slightly as she went. Whether it be from the alcohol or the emotional exhaustion, Paul was still trying to decide. Rubbing his tired eyes, Paul sighed as he silently watched Sammy stumble to the edge of the deck as she sighed into the dark night air and slowly poured the rest of her bottle onto the grass below her before tossing the glass bottle after it. "I mean, did ye ever see yerself like this? In this situation ten years ago? When ye were dreamin' about growin' up..." she asked quietly as the sadness in her voice slowly leaked out across the back of the yard.

"Really? I mean I don't know about you, but I _always _knew that I'd grow up to sprout furry ears and a fucking tale every time I got pissed off." he shot back sarcastically almost immediately as he cringed and immediately regretted the words that left his lips once he'd said them.

Despite his mockery, Sammy just kept on speaking as if he'd not uttered a word at all. "I wanted to be a doctor." she smiled. "I wanted to help people, because I thought I knew what it was like to suffer. I thought that one day I'd make a good mom, I'd finally grow up. I'd have a couple of kids, settle down with a nice Belfast boy that loved me. I'd live in a nice big house, with a picket fence..."

"I wanted to be a fireman... nothing's sexier then a fireman." he smirked with a wink as Sammy finally scoffed and shook her head at his antics.

"Honestly though, I mean... if I faced up against my fifteen year old self right now, she'd kick my ass to hell and back again just for _thinking_ about giving up." she smirked quietly as Paul watched her with careful eyes. "Fuck... she would have killed me." she added as an after thought with a shake of her head, and unreadable expression playing on he face as he tried to read her emotions.

"It's gonna be okay Sam." Paul offered as he leant forwards and watched her face contort slightly at his words.

"You know, everyone seems to keep telling me the same thing... but the more I think about it, the more I actually find myself not believing any of you. All of you say the exact same thing 'It's okay', 'You're gonna be okay', 'We're gonna be _okay_'... I mean, look at us, look at me... do I really look _okay_, to _any_ of you? I mean do you think this is a joke or something?" she asked, collapsing back into the chair beside him as she furiously wiped a tear from her face and took a deep breath tying to calm herself down.

"No one thinks this is a joke Sammy." Paul stated in all seriousness. "It's not funny, it's never been funny. This whole thing is just one big fucked up mess. And no one hates it more than you and I do. But no one thinks any of this is a joke." Paul stated as Sammy sighed and looked out over the fence in her backyard towards the water and the beach as silence flooded around them for what seemed like hours.

"I don't blame you Paul." she stated suddenly as Paul's eyes shot to her frozen figure as her gaze cast downwards to her fiddling fingers that sat in her lap. "Embry told me about Katie..." she explained after as Paul sighed and inwardly groaned before Sammy awkwardly continued. "I really don't, I mean I know it's hard... it's not easy, and you have... needs, and she's-she's a girl, and your a boy... and you... have needs-"

"Oh God, I am not having a sex talk with you Sam." Paul groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, a smirk playing across his lips as he chuckled at the thought.

"Hey! I was trying to be understanding!" she shot back as he continued to chuckle at her expense.

"All you need to understand is that I have sex with her because I _have_ too. If you could stop being so God damned sexy, maybe we wouldn't have this problem." he mocked as she glared at him.

"Oh, so now your blaming me? It's _my_ fault your sleeping with some other whore?"

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"You bastard! How can you even-"

"If you even bothered to pay attention, you would have been able to figure out that ever time I sleep with her all I can think about is you... your face, your body, _your_ voice calling out my name."

"Okay... that's sick."

"Yeah... well that's imprinting."

"Have you ever noticed that all of our conversations either start, or finish with an argument?" she asked suddenly as Paul sighed and nodded his head.

"Huh, funny... I could have sworn when I finally imprinted, all of our arguments would just end with sex... funny how things work out." he smirked as she groaned and shook her head in disgust while Paul grinned as silence fell between them once more, this time, a comfortable silence, as they sat listening to the waves from the beach crash onto the sand, a slight breeze blowing across the backyard as Sammy suppressed a shiver at the drop in temperature.

"I want to take you out." he stated suddenly as Sammy turned towards him with a confused expression gracing her face.

"What?" she asked as he smirked and grinned at her, sitting up straighter as Paul turned his full attention to Sammy, and Sammy alone.

"I want to take you out, on a date. Tomorrow. Whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go." he stated as she watched him for a few agonizingly silent moments, a cautious expression on her face. "Samantha, would you do the honour of gracing me with your presence tomorrow evening." he asked again with a small smile.

"Umm... okay..."

"Good, I'll pick you up at six."

"Don't be late."

"I don't plan on it." he winked with a grin as he stood to his feet and walked towards the back gate to let himself out again.

"Paul." she called out as he turned to her with a questioning gaze lingering in his eyes.

"Watcha need babe?" he asked as she watched the smile still playing on her lips. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to be a vampire. And if she did transition, she wasn't about to leave her old life behind her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but not enough... that the imprint wasn't strong enough to make her sacrifice everything she had for him. That it was too early to make such a drastic change, and that everything would be okay.

But something in her couldn't. Something wouldn't let her tell him that she'd _rather_ die then suffer an eternity frozen in the same body. Something wouldn't let her break his heart that way. And as much as she wanted to be truthful, something more kept her from telling him.

"I-... You-... umm, don't call me babe."

* * *

I know... it took FOREVER to update.

BUUTTTTTT there's your sweet little Sammy/Paul moment... your welcome

okay, so do you want to read through the date, or skip right to the holy shit event where all of you start praising me and all that ;D


End file.
